¿Que pasaria si?
by Natsumipa Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día Itachi viviera de nuevo en Konoha?Sasuke cree muerto a Itachi. Tiempo después, se entera de la verdad sobre lo sucedido con su elve a Konoha con un simple objetivo:vengarse de Danzo¿cómo reaccionara Sasuke a ver a su hermano vivo?¿Qué pasaría si Itachi intentara detener a Sasuke?¿qué pasaría si Sasuke viera muy cariñosos a Itachi y a Sakura? Descruban!
1. Chapter 1

_**Muchos me diran, nunca actualizas y ahora subes nueva historia? pues verán , no es mia, esta historia es de Aliss12, pero como amigas hemos estado publicando nuestras historias en nuestas paginas.**_

 _ **asi que no ,me regañen y gozenlo!**_

Itachi abrió poco a poco los ojos.

No se podía mover y además no podía ver nada, pero la sabia que habría abierto los ojos.

No sabía nada, lo único que recordaba es que estaba peleando contra su hermano y… si el debería estar muerto, pero ¿Por qué no lo está?

También recordaba las palabras que Sakura le había dicho antes de irse en busca de hermano.

 ** _FLASHBLACK_**

 ** _SE ENCONTRABAN EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE._**

 ** _ITACHIE ESTABA ABRAZANDO A SAKURA DE MANERA PROTECTORA, MIENTRAS ELLA LLORABA EN SU PECHO._**

 ** _-ESTARE BIEN – LA APARTO Y MIRO A LOS OJOS. ERA TAN HERMOSA LLORANDO O SONRIENDO. AUNQUE CLARO LA PREFERIA SONRIENDO._**

 ** _-NO, EL TE PUEDE MATAR – SE VOLVIO A ACERCAR A EL Y SE AFERROMAS FUERTE A SU CAMISETA. TENIA MIEDO DE PERDERLO, HABIA PEERDIDO A SASUKE Y AHORA PODRIA PERDERLO A EL. TENDRIA QUE ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE PROTEGERLO. LO PODRIA DORMIR, PERO SI DESPERTABA IRIA A BUSCAR A SASUKE Y ASI ESTARIAN; ELLA DURMIENDOLO Y EL TRATANDO DE IRSE._**

 ** _¡BINGO! SI LE DABA LA MEDICINA QUE LO HARIA¨ MORIR¨ CUANDO ESTUVIERA MAL ESTARIA VIVO PERO PARECERIA MUERTO._**

 ** _-ITACHI, VEN TE DARE ALGO ANTES DE QUE TE VALLAS – COGIO SU MANO Y LO LLEVO A LA CABAÑA DONDE SE ESCONDIAN COMO DOS LOCOS ADOLESCENTES._**

 ** _ITACHI SE DEJO LLEVAR. CONFIABA EN ELLA, ELLA SE HABIA GANADO SU CONFIANZA TOTAL._**

 ** _SAKURA ENTRO A LA CABAÑA Y EMPEZO A PREPARAR UNA BEBIDA CON NDIFERENTES YERBAS._**

 ** _-¿LISTO! AHORA SOLO TOMATELO – LE OFRECIO EL PEQUEÑO FRASQUITO QUE CONTENIA LA MEDICINA._**

 ** _ITACHI ESTABA A PUNTO DE TOMARSELA, PEO UN ASQUEROSO OLOR INUNDO SUS FOSAS NASALES._**

 ** _-SAKURA ¿SEGURA QUE ESTO ES BEBIBLE? – PREGUNTO VIENDO ASQUEADO LA BEBIDA._**

 ** _-¿CLARO QUE SI, ADEMAS DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y TOMATELO! – SAKURA SE ACERCABA A ITACHI AMENAZADORAMENTE Y LO MIRO PROVOCATIVA._**

 ** _-O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE LO DE A BEBER, BOCA A BOCA – SONRIO MIENTRAS LE QUITABA LA POSION DE LA MANO Y SINTIO EL AGARRE DE SU CINTURA Y FUE ACERCADA A ITACHI._**

 ** _-ESO… NO ESTARIA MAL – SUSURRO EN EL OIDO DE SAKURA Y ESTA SONRIO PARA LUEGO DEPOSITAR LA BEBIDA EN SU BOCA Y JUNTAR SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE ITACHI._**

 ** _ITACHI TRAGABA TODA EL AGUA QUE SAKURA DEPOSITABA EN SU BOCA, MIENTRAS SAKURA TRATABA DE NO TOMARSELA._**

 ** _SE SEPARARON Y SE MIRARON PROFUNDAMENTE, PARA DESPUES REGALARSE UNA HERMOSA SONRISA y juntar sus labios nuevamente. La temperatura iba aumentando y Itachi coloco una mano en su muslo superior de Sakura y lo masejeaba. Sakura daba pequeñas exclamaciones cayadas por la lengua de itachi._**

 ** _No podía hacer eso ahora, aunque le encantaría, pero eso solo lo distrairia. La alejo de el suavemente y le dio un suave beso en los labios._**

 ** _-¿para qué es eso que me diste? – pregunto indignado, se había tomado esa cosa sin preguntar._**

 ** _-cuando estés gravemente herido, esta poción hará efecto en tu sistema y te hará pasar por muerto: ósea que en tu cuerpo dejaran de trabajar todos tus órganos pero en una hora volver a funcionan. En pocas palabras es para hacerte pasar por muerto y poder ir a curarte – finalizo su explicación sonriendo por su gran ingenio._**

 ** _Itachi la miro de arriba para bajo sin poder entender porque hacia todo eso._**

 ** _-¿Por qué haces todo esto? . Sintió la mano suave y cálida de sakura, acariciar su cachete y le estaba mirando con ternura._**

 ** _-es simple, eso es porque te amo – junto sus labios con los de él, dejando todo su corazón en ese beso._**

 ** _Itachi tenía los ojos como platos. No se esperaba eso, ella lo había salvado, por eso le agradecía. Luego lo fue a buscar y le dijo que sabía todo lo sucedido con su clan y se estuvieron viendo a escondidas e intercambiando información; el de Akatsuki y ella Konoha._**

 ** _-tú solo vez en mi un remplazo de mi hermano – la alejo bruscamente y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Pero unas manos lo detuvieron enrollándose en su abdomen. Sintió algo liquido y cálido recorrer su espalda._**

 ** _-yo te amo, Sasuke fue parte del pasado. Tu eres mi presente, te lo juro – decía firme, pero le dolía que no le creyera, aun después de demostrárselo de mil maneras. Sintió una mano agarrar la suya y apretarla._**

 ** _-Sakura, yo soy un asesino sanguinario, un criminal. Tu no mereces a alguien como yo – voltio a verla y beso su frente – además, puede que muer…_**

 ** _-¡no lo harás! ¡Tu vivirás! – lo abrazo fuertemente, pero ya no lloraba solo sonreía secamente – tienes un motivo por el cual vivir… yo lo soy ¿o no? – lo miro a los ojos tratando de sacar de ellos la respuesta._**

 ** _-…_**

 ** _Sakura seguía buscando la respuesta en su mirada. S estaba preocupando de que Itachi no contestara. De repente una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi y contesto seriamente._**

 ** _-si… tu eres un motivo –sonrió y la abrazo – volveré te lo prometo – Acariciaba su cabeza con cariño._**

 ** _FINFLASHBLACK._**

-auch!

Giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido y en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa. Olia a su comida favorita: bolas de arroz.

-que rico huele – dijo con voz ronca.

-despertaste, gracias a dios. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – se acerco a él corriendo y agarro sus manos y acaricio sus ojos - ¿te duelen?

-no , doctora ¿puedo sentarme? – pregunto burlonamente mientras hacia el alemán de sentarse

\- aunque lo digas de bromas, no puedes moverte. No conoces mi casa – contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama. Vio la cara de Itachi que paso de ser una expresión de broma a una de preocupación y duda.

-¿estamos en Konoha? – pregunto mientras se sentaba completamente.

-si…

-Sakura-chan! Oí que Itachi estaba aquí ¿Dónde están?

-¡¿en el cuarto?!

-ahhh!, ¿Cómo estas Itachi? – se acerco y se puso en frente de el.

-bien… - contesto Itachi mirando una pared de la habitación..

-oye Itachi, estoy aquí – dijo Naruto, pasando su mano enfrente de la cara de Itachi. Y al ver que no reacciono una idea macabra paso por su mente.

Sakura le dio un coco a la cabeza de Naruto, al ver sus intenciones.

-Naruto, Itachi ha perdido la visita – explico lo más simple posible.

-ahhh! Si es cierto Dattebayo – grito mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sakura, ¿me puedes explicar porque estoy en Konoha? – pregunto Itachi con un tono desesperado y enojado.

-s-si es cierto. Tsunade- shisou te dejo volver a Konoha como ninja – finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto confundió.

-jijiji, Danzo fue detenido unas horas antes de tu lucha con Sasuke por delitos menores y yo aproveche que estaba encerrado y le enseñe unos papeles sobre la verdad de tu clan. Justo ahora está en juicio su caso. Pero han declarado que se publicara la verdadera historia y que tú puedes volver a Konoha… con la condición de que hagas ayuda comunitaria. – suspiro, no sabía cómo se lo iba tomar.

-…

-¡di algo dattebayo! – grito un desesperado Naruto y miraba impaciente a Itachi.

-gracias – sonrió y miro profundamente a Sakura.

Gracias a ella había vuelto a casa y era feliz…

-estarás vigilado –declaro Tsunade, mientras miraba sospechosamente a un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche.

Sus guardias lo habían llevado hasta ella. Cuando se entero quien la quería ver se sorprendió mucho y más cuando le dijo que quería volver a Konoha como un ninja.

Le propuso que lo dejara volver a Konoha y el le daría información sobre Akatsuki e incluyo que el sabe los puntos fáciles y difíciles de cada uno. Esa era una oferta jugosa. Nadie sabía nada de los Akatsuki y si él les brindaba información, sería más fácil enfrentarse a ellos.

Había aceptado, pero ¿ahora qué haría con dos Uchihas que antes estaban en el libro bingo?

-bien… ¿quién me vigilara? – acepto. El tenia una misión importante ahí y nadie, ni nada lo iba a detener.

-Haruno Sakura…


	2. Chapter 2:: Reencuentro

Sasuke miro incrédulo a Tsunade.

Sakura Haruno sería su vigilante. ¿No pudo pensar en alguien mejor y menos molesta para vigilarlo?

-me niego – contesto seguro.

-entonces no hay trato – contesto ms segura Tsunade... Hubo un en afrontamiento de miradas. Al parecer nadie iba a doblegarse.

-¿Por qué ella? – pregunto molesto. De todos los malditos ninjas que había e esa aldea ella había escogido a esa molestia.

-es una de mis mejores ninjas, y es de mi suma confianza ¿aceptaras o no? – contesto algo fastidiada.

-acepto…

-Bueno, Sakura-chan. Yo me tengo que ir. Quede con Hinata. ¡Nos vemos! – Naruto grito lo ultimo mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Sakura suspiro resignada. Desde que Naruto salía con Hinata, casi ya no se veían y cuando lo hacían era como ahorita: saludo, cruce de 5 palabras y adiós. Pero aun así era feliz si Naruto lo era. Además ella sabía que siempre la cuidaba y ella a él.

-Sakura ¿sigues aquí? – pregunto Itachi viendo aun la pared.

Sakura lo miro con ternura parecía un niño asustado.

Se acerco lentamente a él y lo abrazo. Itachi al principio no correspondió pero después estrecho fuertemente a Sakura.

-te devolveré la vista lo prometo – Sakura susurro lentamente en el oído de Itachi. Y él como respuesta al abrazo más fuerte.

Desde que lo conoció cuando tenía doce años, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención. Al principio pensó que era por el parecido que tenía con Sasuke. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que no era por eso. Era su forma de tratarla, de mirarla, de tocarla, su mirada, su aroma, su esencia, sus labios. Todo de él le atraía, absolutamente todo.

-Sakura gracias – Dijo Itachi mientras se separaba de Sakura. Creía plenamente en que ella le haría ver de nuevo la luz.

Desde que la conoció, se enamoro plenamente de ella. Su forma de ayudarlo aun siendo un completo desconocido. Su forma de cuidarlo, de no tenerle miedo a pesar de saber que era Itachi Uchiha un asesino sanguinario sin piedad alguna. Cuando la beso por primera vez se sintió como un abusador de menores y peor aun cuando la hizo mujer, SU mujer, se sintió el peor abusador del mundo. Pero a pesar de eso. Cuando llegaba el momento de verla se alegraba. Intercambiaban información. Y se relacionaban como los mejores amantes. Todo era y gracias a Dios todo es perfecto con ella.

-Haruno Sakura, la Hokage te espera en su oficina, ahora – informo el AMBU que había entrado por la ventana y había salido rápidamente por la misma.

Sakura se sorprendió y asusto un poco. Casi nunca la Tsunade le mandaba a llamar de urgencia. Y cuando lo hacía había algo muy importante de por medio. Abrazo a Itachi y beso sus labios rápidamente.

-Itachi, por favor descansa, está muy débil. Tampoco salgas de la casa, ni le abras la puerta a nadie que no sea Naruto, ¿entendido? – dijo muy apurada mientras agarraba su chamarra y cerraba las ventanas.

-sí, sí Sakura. No soy un niño, se cuidarme solo – dijo con algo de fastidio y ternura por los excesivos cuidados de Sakura.

-lo sé – sonrió y se acerco a Itachi para darle otro rápido y tierno beso – te veo al rato – dijo cerrando la puerta.

-uffff… - bufo Itachi, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

¿Ahora qué podría hacer?

Sakura entro de prisa a la oficina de Tsunade. Paro enfrente de Tsunade y se arrodillo enfrente de esta.

-me mando a llamar Tsunade- shisou – dijo alzando la cabeza y mirar a Tsunade quien sonreía abiertamente al ver la rapidez y efectividad de su alumna.

-en efecto. Puedes pararte Sakura – ordeno e inmediatamente Sakura se levanto y la miro interrogante – te eh mandado a llamar para darte una misión. Sakura eres de mi plena confianza y sé que eres muy profesional como para involucrar sentimientos en una misión – Sakura asintió afirmando lo dicho –bien esta es una misión de rango S. tu visión es ser la sombra de día y de noche, se esté bañando o no, de Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura se quedo hecha una piedra en su lugar, ni siquiera respiraba. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Si no mal recordaba apenas hace unos segundos Sasuke era un ninja renegado, asesino y miembro de Akatsuki que buscaba la destrucción de Konoha.

-Tsunade-shisou usted sabe quién es Sasuke en mi vida y sobre todo en la de Naruto. Si esto es una broma, es una muy cruel Tsunade-Shisou – contesto Sakura, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

-no Sakura no es ninguna broma. Uchiha Sasuke, es a partir de ahora un ninja de Konoha. Y tú tendrás que vigilarlo – reafirmo Tsunade mientras miraba preocupada a Sakura que estaba en Shock. Nunca había penado que iba a tener esa reacción.

-Tsunade-Shisou, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ita….

-a el por el momento lo haremos pasar por muerto. Tú podrás seguir buscando cura para su enfermedad mientras vigilas al Uchiha – interrumpió e informo rápidamente. Mientras le indicaba con la mirada que volteara, pero al parecer Sakura no entendía.

-Tsunade-shisou, podría decirle al caballero Uchiha que no podre hacerme cargo de él. Yo ya tengo a quien cuidar – trato de decir con suma delicadeza. Miro a Tsunade y la miro asustada. Al parecer le había hecho enojar.

-Sakura. Te confié esta misión. Naruto no la podría cumplir por Hinata y otro ninja le tendría miedo o mucha precaución, y nadie se sentiría cómodo – informo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sakura. Veía indecisión en su mirada, preocupación pero le sorprendió no ver felicidad de que su amado Sasuke-Kun volviera. Ahora confirmaba sus sospechas. Esa tierna, ingenua y enamoradiza niña de doce años se había esfumado o al menos la mayoría. Suspiro pesadamente – no te preocupes por él, estará perfectamente cuidado. Además Sakura es una misión muy importante para Konoha… ¡por una jodida vez! ¡¿Aceptas o no?! – grito estresada haciendo que Sakura retrocediera y chocara contra alguien.

Sakura rápidamente volteo y al mirar a la persona con la que había chocado empalideció y retrocedió unos pasos. Lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sasuke alzo la ceja incrédulo al ver la reacción de Sakura. Pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma. La miro de arriba abajo, viendo que la niña inocente que había conocido, ahora era toda una mujer y al parecer nada inocente.

-¡tu! Has estado escuchando todo – lo señalo con un dedo. Ahora comprendía porque Tsunade siempre la interrumpía cuando trataba de decir algo de Itachi.

Sasuke había crecido mucho. Había crecido mucho y cambiado demasiado, pero era de suponerse.

-hmmp – dijo el Uchiha mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, ignorando totalmente a Sakura.

La cien de Sakura parecía estar a punto de estallar, esto no se quedaría así. No la ignoraría así de fácil

- ** _¡ahhhh! Es Sasuke-Kun, Sakura corre y besa a mi Sasuke-Kun – gritaba totalmente emocionada la Inner de Sakura._**

 ** _\- uh ¿sigues viva? Yo que me había alegrado – contesto con algo de fastidio y gracia mientras se cruzaba de brazos._**

 ** _\- ¡eres mala! Pero ese no es el punto ¡Ve y besa a Sasuke-Kun!- volvió a gritar emocionado mientras daba pequeños brinquitos._**

 ** _\- sabes será mejor que te duermas, otro ratito – dijo Sakura mientras entraba a su mente y aplastaba a su Inner._**

Abrió los ojos y sintió las miradas confusas de Tsunade y Sasuke. Suspiro y miro a Tsunade. No huiría otra vez de sus problemas, miedos y mucho menos al pasado. Enfrentaría todo para ser feliz.

-Tsunade-Shisou, acepto la misión – dijo totalmente calmada. Recibiendo una sonrisa de su maestra. Volteo a ver a Sasuke con total determinación, que hacia brillar sus verdes ojos como nuca.

-Uchiha, estas a mi cuidado. Pórtate bien si no quieres que te amarre a la cama – dijo en tono de broma y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke la miro molesta. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así? Una idea se dibujo en su rostro al ver lo insolente que se había convertido su ¨ex – compañera al parecer esto sería divertido.

-Tsk, Molesta…

 **R**

 **e**

 **v**

 **i**

 **e**

 **w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abro los ojos sorprendida ¡Itachi la estaba besando! Trato de verle los ojos pero este los tenía cerrados. Sentía el movimiento torpe y cálido de los labios de Itachi sobes los suyos. Después de unos segundos ella empezó a corresponder de la misma forma. Torpe pero delicadamente. Esta era una sensación nueva para los dos, aunque muy única, bonita y placentera.**

 **Después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados, demasiado para ser clara. Su primera y al parecer única vez. O eso hasta el momento…**

 **Se miraron por unos segundos más hasta que Itachi se paro del suelo torpemente y camino de la misma manera hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Se sentía el peor abusador del mundo ¿Cuántos años tenía Sakura? Unos 13 o 15 años. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo más importante era que la había tocado con sus asquerosas manos y ella era alguien inocente en todo. Lo había curado y cuidado y el abuso de ella. Simplemente no se lo merecía…**

 **Apenas iba a dar un paso afuera de la cabaña cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su abdomen-pecho y lo guiaron poco a poco hacia la cama con temor de lastimarlo. Sakura la sentó en esta y vio como ella iba hacia su mochila y de ahí sacar unas vendas.**

 **-es hora de cambiar los vendajes – informo mientras quitaba las vendas sucias de su abdomen. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que no traía su ropa. Al contrario traía un conjunto de ropa negra holgada ¿acaso Sakura lo había cambiado? Se sonrojo un poco ¿Acaso esa chica no se daba cuenta de que sus acciones lo provocaban?**

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 **-tengo casi 14años – contesto tímidamente y súper sonrojada mientras dejaba al descubierto su piel - ¿tu cuántos años tienes?**

 **-20 años – contesto consternado. Era siete años mayor que ella.**

 **-jijiji eres mucho mayor que yo – sonrió mientras colocaba ahora las vendas limpias.**

 **-si… ¿Qué me ha sucedido? – señalo su abdomen que estaba siendo vendado por Sakura.**

 **-has tenido un derrame interno en la mayoría de tus órganos. Puedo saber ¿Por qué? – se sentó al lado de la cama mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno.**

 **Saber porque. No, no lo creía posible. El mismo se avergonzaba de haber salido mal herido en unos de los ¨entrenamientos¨ con Kisame.**

 **-¿eres ninja medico? – trato de cambiar el tema y al parecer funciono.**

 **-¡sí! Bueno en realidad estoy estudiando para serlo – sonrió entusiasmada. Sintió la intensa mirada sobre ella, giro a verlo y vio mucha duda en sus ojos**

 **En un rápido movimiento la recostó en la cama y él se coloco encima de ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, pero ya no aguantaba más. Beso lentamente el cuello de Sakura haciéndola estremecer y soltar gemidos de exaltación y placer. Itachi sonrió triunfante al ver lo que sus acciones le provocaban a Sakura.**

 **-¿I-i-Itachi-Kun? – pregunto entre gemidos y arqueo su espalda cuando Itachi mordió su cuello.**

 **-eso sonó hermoso, repite mi nombre – susurro en el oído de Sakura y lo lambio tanto dentro como fuera y empezaba a subir su blusa (su vestuario era cuando era gennin) dejando a la vista las vendas que cubrían sus pechos, la quito por completo. Sakura trato de tapar sus pechos con sus brazos, pero Itachi no se lo permitió – al parecer tengo que obligarte a hacerlo – sonrió confiado mientras quitaba las vendas con cuidado.**

 **Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba súper avergonzada. Nunca había hecho ni experimentado nada igual. Sintió el viento frio chocar contra sus pechos y ser lambidos.**

 **-¡I-I-Itachi-Kun! – grito sorprendida mientras sentía el movimiento de su lengua sobre su pecho y las manos de este recorrer todo su cuerpo.**

 **-lo logre – se separo enseñándole una radiante sonrisa. Luego volvió a atacar sus pechos, especialmente a sus pezones lambiéndolos y mordiéndolos por turnos, logrando así sacarle sonoros gemidos a Sakura.**

 **Poco a poco le quito el short dejando a la vista su braga de color azul con flores, tierno pendo Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sakura para besarle. Un beso apasionado pero tierno. Durante el beso sus manos decidieron ir a explorar más abajo, en lo prohibido para cualquier hombre.**

 **Dirigió su mano directo a su clítoris y lo acaricio suavemente sobre la tela.**

 **-¡Itachi-Kun! – se separo del beso para gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Itachi que le había hecho llegar a su primer orgasmo. Este sonrió satisfecho y algo pervertidamente. Sakura es extremadamente sensible y eso era algo que nada más el sabría. La respiración entrecortada de Sakura, su piel nívea, sus suaves gemidos… ¡no! No debía continuar, si lo hacía ya no podría parar, pero sin embargo si para ahora todo eso acabaría.**

 **Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Sakura que aun estaba acostada tratando de recuperarse. Era un pedófilo, un tonto. Se repetía millones de veces que tenía que parar, pero su mente no reaccionaba. Tenía que irse de esa cabaña ya.**

 **-Itachi-Kun, sigue, por favor –imploro Sakura, quien se había acercado a Itachi y subió su camisa provocando que Itachi subiera las manos y así poder quitarle la camisa completamente. Miro dudando un rato su espalda, para después colocar tímidos besos en algunas cicatrices de su espalda y hombros. Itachi se estremeció y gruño sorprendido. Al parecer su gatita no había salido tan inocente como aparentaba.**

 **Se giro demasiado rápido y se acomodo en la antigua posición. Todo demasiadamente sorprendente por sus heridas.**

 **-no me provoques – amenazo. Estaba respirando agitadamente y sus ojos brillaban de tanta pasión contenida.**

 **Sakura sonrió al ver la desesperación de Itachi por poseerla. Nunca había experimentado o vivido esa clase de sentimiento. Se sentía viva, plena. Junto sus labios con Itachi en un beso apasionado.**

 **Alzo la cadera de Sakura y quito su braga, logrando así un súper sonrojo a Sakura al estar completamente desnuda ante él. La volvió a besar apasionadamente, pero esta vez Itachi empezó a desabrocharse el haori y lo dejo caer hasta sus rodillas dejando a la vista su miembro. Toco la intimidad de Sakura que estaba exageradamente húmeda, metió un dedo a su intimidad, haciéndola soltar un gemido entre el beso. Estaba tan húmeda que el dedo se movía de dentro para fuera tan fácilmente que decidió meter otros dos dedos dentro de ella. Sakura se arqueo hacia Itachi y este cogió uno de sus pechos con su boca. Sakura gemía y estremecía fuertemente.**

 **Sakura estaba a punto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo, pero Itachi se detuvo justo a tiempo para que Sakura no llegara.**

 **Abrió las piernas de Sakura y se acomodo entre ellas. La miro a los ojos preocupado, asustado, pero a pesar de eso con deseo.**

 **\- Sakura ¿Estás segura? ¿Puede que te duela un poco? – explico viéndola a los ojos. Sakura lo miro más segura que nunca y asintió.**

 **Itachi entrelazo su mano izquierda con la de Sakura, mientras que con la derecha guio su miembro hacia la intimidad de Sakura. La beso y entro poco a poco en ella. Itachi encontró la barrera que le impedía seguir su paso, la beso y de una sola embestida rompió aquella barrera. Sakura soltó unas lágrimas y apretó la mano de Itachi.**

 **Itachi se separo de Sakura y con sus manos acaricio sus mejillas y e paso limpio sus lagrimas.**

 **-lo siento – dijo mientras la besaba, empezó a moverse lentamente para que Sakura se acostumbrara más rápido.**

 **-ahhhh – gimió Sakura al empezar a abandonar el dolor que le había provocado aquella invasión desconocida y ahora era tan conocido que le gustaba**

 **Itachi al oír gemir a Sakura aumento la fuerza y el ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más, hasta llegar a hacer una danza que era acompañada con la música de sus gemidos.**

 **Itachi sintió la intimidad de Sakura estrechar su miembro y supo que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar más. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas logrando que Sakura llegara a su tercer orgasmo y poco después llego él.**

 **Cayó rendido al lado de Sakura y los tapo con las cobijas que habían caído al suelo por el movimiento de cama.**

 **-jajajaja – rio como maniaco al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Era un idiota aprovechador de menores. Voltio a ver a Sakura y la encontró dormida.**

 **Es adorable. Se había enamorado de Haruno Sakura una ninja y sobre todo una niña de 13 años, quien no merecía ser arrastrada con él. Pero a pesar de todo eso quería estar a su lado.**

 **La abrazo y acorruco contra su pecho para observarla por uso minutos y después caer también en los brazos de Morfeo.**

 **Abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de la cama. Se estiro en la cama buscando a alguien pero no lo encontró. Se sentó bruscamente sintiendo un dolor intenso recorrerle desde su intimidad hasta su cabeza. De golpe recordó logrando sorprenderla, pero no se arrepentía de nada de absolutamente nada todo. Al fin vio a Itachi vistiéndose en una de las esquinas de la cabaña. Se paro y se cambio rápidamente a pesar de su dolor corporal y sobre todo emocional. Temía lo peor, no quería que Itachi la dejara, el no. Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y lo sujeto de su abdomen.**

 **-no te vayas – imploro mientras empezaba a sollozar a mares. Itachi no la podida dejar y mucho después de lo que ocurrió a noche ¿o sí?**

 **-Sakura, nada me une a ti – respondió fríamente. Debía alejare de ella. Ella se merecía alguien mejor que el… ¡Pero a quien engañaba! Necesitaba estar con ella. Se volteo y busco su mirada – o al menos que quieras hacer un trato.**

 **-¿Cuál? – lo miro desconcertada y sus lagrimas dejaron de caer al ver una nueva esperanza cerca.**

 **-yo te daré información de los Akatsuki y tu de Konoha**

 **-¡SI! – grito a todo pulmón y abrazo a Itachi mientras lo besaba.**

 **FIN FLASHBLACK…**

Sakura acaricio la cabeza de Itachi con cariño. Desde el primer momento que la conoció y hasta ahora la ah cuidado. Le daba miedo dejarlo así en un lugar desconocido para él. Se acostó al lado de él y sintió como fue agarrada de la cintura y acorrucada entre sus brazos. Mañana le tendría que explicar a Itachi Uchiha que cuidaría a nada más y nadie menos que Uchiha Sasuke su hermano menor. Pensó por última vez antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 **Olio el rico olor del arroz y se paro en automático y siguió el olor de la misma forma logrando caerse en un escalón que daba hacia la cocina.**

 **-ach! – exclamo mientras se sobaba los glúteos y trataba de parase. Se había olvidado de que no estaba ni en la guarida ni en la cabaña.**

 **-menso, Itachi-Kun ¿estás bien? – pregunto mientras le ayudaba a parar.**

 **-olía a bolas de arroz – se excuso, para suavizar el futuro regaño que le esperaba.**

 **-si ya me lo imaginaba – contesto lo más tranquila del mundo sorprendiendo a Itachi. Lo guio y sentó en la mesa. – Itachi-Kun tengo algo importante que decirte**

 **-aja, dilo, te escucho – agarro su bola de arroz y se la comió de una sola vez sin masticarla.**

 **-¡come bien! – lo regaño y se paró a servirle más – tengo la misión de cuidar a alguien – informo mientras le ponía el plato enfrente de el.**

 **-si ¿Quién es? – pregunto desinteresado mientras esta vez sí mordía y disfrutaba su bola de arroz.**

 **-s-se llama Sa…**


	4. Chapter 4

**_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR._**

 ** _-¡come bien! – lo regaño y se paró a servirle más – tengo la misión de cuidar a alguien – decía mientras le ponía enfrente de el la bola de arroz. Se sentó y l9_**

 ** _-si ¿Quién es? – pregunto desinteresado, mientras esta vez si mordía y disfrutaba su bola de arroz._**

 ** _-S-Se llama Sa…_**

-s-se llama Sa… Sasaki Akito – bajo la cabeza y miro las traicioneras lagrimas que caían en la mesa. Se sentía una mierda al mentirle así a Itachi, el no se merecía esto, pero si le decía el nombre de su hermano menor ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué reacción tendría? Fuera cual fuera no quería saberla.

-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? – movía su mano buscando el cuerpo de Sakura. Era ciego, pero no tonto. Sabia a la perfección que Sakura estaba llorando, el olor salado de sus lagrimas, su respiración agitada aunque tratarla de esconderlo o su chackra que se volvía inestable. – ven…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era posible ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se acerco lentamente a él, toco su mejilla y beso su frente.

-perdón, perdón, perdón… - lo abrazo y el la sentó en sus piernas correspondiendo al abrazo.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura.

-Itachi no quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero dejarte solo – recargo su cabeza en su pecho y lo agarraba fuertemente de su camisa. Había cambiado radicalmente de tema. Si le digiera a Itachi todo lo que le tiene que perdonar no le alcanzaría la vida.

-jajaja, ¿crees que yo quiero dejarte ir con un desconocido? No me acoplo a la idea de que estés con un hombre que de seguro aprovechara para acercarse a ti de otras maneras – abrió los ojos dejando ver ese negro profundo con un poco de brillo, que había estado aumentando cada año. La acerco a él alzo su mentón y acerco la boca de Sakura a la suya para unirlas en un apasionado beso – no soporto saber que cuidaras de otro, pero estaré feliz al hacerte mía esta noche y dejarte marcada para siempre y algún día no muy lejano te hare un tatuaje en la frente que diga ¨propiedad de Itachi Uchiha, si tocas te mato¨ o algo peor – sonrió al sentir como Sakura se tensaba y volvió a besarla nuevamente la cargo y subió a la mesa mientras encabuya una mano hacia la bata de Sakura y abrirla.

-al parecer hoy no voy a descansar – sonrió pervertidamente y bajo la camisa de Itachi dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo.

-de eso estate segura…

-¡ahhhh! ¡Itachi-Kun! ¡Más, más, más! – gemía y reclamaba mas, al querer sentir más placer.

-S-s-Sakura, ya no aguanto – subió la fuerza de las embestidas, logrando llegar al último orgasmo. Se dejo caer a la cama junto a Sakura y la abrazo.

-te amo Itachi-Kun – se acurruco contra su pecho. Eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, pero nunca se fastidiaría de ella. Nunca.

-yo también… ¿Cuándo te vas? – sonrió y la estrecho mas fuerte contra él. Si fuera por él, no la dejaría ir. Pero negarle algo a Sakura era comenzar la cuarta guerra ninja.

-mañana a las 05:00 AM – su voz salió triste a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Tsunade quiere que nadie me vea salir de la aldea, además la cabaña en la que nos veíamos queda a unas horas, no esta tan lejos, vendré diario a verte. – ahora su tono sonó mas alegre aunque algo de duda se asomaba en su voz. ¿Sería capaz de verlo diario?

-no te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo te pido que vengas una vez a la semana. – se resigno a ver a Sakura aunque sea una vez a la semana, tampoco sería tan cruel al darle trabajo extra.

-¿seguro? ¿No me vas a extrañar? – se extraño al ser dejada tanto tiempo. Tantos rounds lo habían dejado tonto de agotamiento.

-demasiado, pero tampoco quiero agotarte. – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se acurrucaba mas.

-¿agotarme? – lo miro pensativa,

-sí, porque cada vez que vengas te voy a dar duro contra la cama o mejor contra toso. – dijo pervertidamente y sonrió de la misma forma.

-¡Itachi-Kun! – se sonrojo.

-jajaja ¿Qué, acaso no te gustaría?

-sí pero eso sonó muy pervertido – hizo un puchero y cerró los ojos cansada. Todo el día ¨haciendo amor¨ cómo decía Itachi, era agotador, pero tan placentero y adictivo.

-lo sé. Te amo.

-yo igual, buenas noches.

-buenas noches…

Acostado en la cama solo oía los pasos apresurados que iban de un lado a otro. Eran exactamente las 04:50 y apenas se estaba cambiando. Era divertido imaginarse las múltiples expresiones de Sakura.

-¡Itachi-Kun, nos vemos te amo! – se acerco y lo beso con ternura (siempre era con amor)

-también te amo, vuelve pronto por favor – sonrió tristemente y oyó como la puerta se cerró.

-¡llegue! – grito emocionada y demasiado agitada. Estaba agachada tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

No se daba cuenta de las múltiples miradas que tenia encima. Uno sin ninguna expresión, otro sorprendido y otros dos burlonamente. Alzo la mirada y al verse observada se paro rápidamente y camino hacia Sasuke, con orgullo y hasta con un poquitito de altanería.

-Uchiha, estas a mi cuidado. Te pido no hagas nada irresponsable, pero antes tengo que hacer esto– se coloco rápidamente atrás del Uchiha, agarro una mano de Sasuke la torció hacia atrás y con un poco de su sangre hizo un sello en su palma.

Todo había sido tan rápido, que Sasuke no se dio cuenta. Sakura se había vuelto jodidamente rápida, su mano ardía. Se alejo de ella y quedo de frente viendo a Sakura con rabia. Volvió a ver su mano y noto como la sangre de Sakura se hundía en su piel y dejaba una marca negra en forma de candado y dos llaves amarrada juntas por una cadena.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – camino amenazadoramente hacia ella. Pero Sakura no se movió de su lugar.

-asegurando mi vida – saco un Kunai y se lo llevo al brazo derecho haciéndose una cortada con él. – Mira tú brazo – ordeno divertida, al tener todo el control de la situación.

Sasuke voltio dudando hacia su brazo y vio que la manga de su haori estaba teñida de rojo. La alzo rápidamente y vio una herida igual a la de Sakura, en el mismo lugar con la misma textura. De repente fue desapareciendo. Volteo su vista hacia Sakura y vio como emanaba chackra de su mano, sobre su herida.

-es un jutsu de equivalencia, todo lo que me hagas o me pase te pasara a ti – explico tranquila mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un trapo. Esperaba que no fuera necesario, pero más valía prevenir.

-maldita molestia, deshazlo – ordeno entre dientes. La quería matar, pero su venganza era más importante como para morir al matar a esa molestia, así que la obligaría a hacerlo.

-¿o si no que? Además ya está saliendo la luz y tenemos que llegar antes de que eso pase, vamos – empezó a caminar, pero antes de dar un tercer paso, fue detenida por Sasuke que se puso en frente de ella.

-dije que lo desasieras – volvió a decir entre dientes, pero esta vez coloco una mano en el cuello de Sakura y la alzo del suelo. Sonrió triunfante al ver a Sakura tratando de tomar aire a toda costa. Pero de repente ya no sintió el oxigeno llegar a sus pulmones. La soltó y agarro su cuello. Definitivamente no la podía matar.

-Tsk

-cof, cof, jajaja. ¿Qué no te deje claro que no puedes hacerme nada? – pregunto enojada aunque triunfante. Si ese Jutsu la protegía también le hacía sentirse intocable. – será mejor irnos ya. – camino pero esta vez no fue detenida. Al contrario fue seguida por Sasuke unos minutos después y Sasuke fue seguido por los miembros de Taka.

-¡yo pensé que la iba a matar! – exclamo sorprendido. Cuando la agarro del cuello, vio su muerte chiquita. - ¡le gano! Jajaja, no lo puedo creer.

-estoy segura que le hizo algo a mi Sasuke-Kun – Karin bufo molesta. Si ella hubiera enfrentado o hablado así a Sasuke, ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra ¿quién era ella para tratarlo así? ¿Era alguien importante para él?

-tu ¿Qué opinas grandulón?

-hmmp, será mejor no involucrarse mucho en los asuntos de Sasuke – comento Juugo despreocupado. Mientras miraba a Sasuke y luego a Sakura. Todo esto traería cambios tanto positivos y negativos. Pero primero tendrían que enfrentar las cosas negativas y serian muy difíciles.

-da igual, pero esa chica será mía – Suigetsu sonrió arrogante. Ni una se le escapaba y ella no sería la excepción.

-es un honor el poder conocer a la quinta Hokage – sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su te.

-lo sé. Itachi Uchiha vas a tener el honor de ser cuidado por una de las mejores ninjas , ella será – señalo a Shizune que estaba sentada al lado de Tsunade.

-buenas tardes, señor Uchiha – Itachi volteo hacia donde percibió la voz. Busco su chackra, era templado.

-buenas tardes, puedes llamarme solo Itachi

-gracias, Itachi

-veo que se empiezan a llevar bien, acuérdense de que Itachi ya tiene dueña y una muy posesiva – amenazo Tsunade al verlos llevarse muy bien y eso no se lo iba a tomar para nada bien Sakura. – tu tratamiento lo estamos llevando a cabo nosotras tres, lamentablemente hasta ahora no hemos estado avanzando demasiado, pero pronto lo haremos, estamos buscando la cura o algo que nos ayude a avanzar – lo miro un rato. Claro que esa no era la verdad, desde hace varios años ya se habían encontrado con la cura, pero estaban buscando la forma de mejorarla. De poder llevarla a cabo en el menor tiempo posible, si Sakura pasaba algo de chackra a los ojos de Itachi y se los quitaba, tenía que rosear agua de una flor extraña y volver a colocar los ojos, aplicar algo de chackra y listo, pero si las cosas no se hacían en el menor tiempo, aproximadamente 2 minutos, Itachi moriría. Se oía fácil, pero no lo era. Además todavía no encontraba la mendiga flor. Todo era tan complicado.

-ya veo, gracias – sonrió y ahora volteo hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade. – además Hokage-sama, ¿me podría decir a quien va cuidar Sakura?

-ahhhh, esa es información confidencial. Shizune estas a cargo de Itachi, cualquier cosa me avisas. Me tengo que ir - dijo y salió casi corriendo. Itachi solo negó con la cabeza, volvía a reiterar que era ciego pero no tonto, era obvio que le estaba escondiendo algo. Además, pobre de Konoha con los Hokages que le tocaron.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy? Claro que no sea bolas de arroz – suspiro Shizune al leer la lista que Sakura le había pasado antes de irse .¨ ** _Shizune, hazle de comer a Itachi por favor, todo menos bolas de arroz, que ya ha comido bastantes. Gracias¨_**

-haz lo que quieras – volteo su cabeza en forma de puchero.

-está bien hare bolas de arroz, pero no se lo digas a Sakura.

-de acuerdo

-esta será, es una cabaña para dos, no sabíamos que habría más personas, uno se puede dormir en el sillón y otros van a compartir camas, ya le avisare a Tsunade-sama para que nos dé una más grande, también nada mas hay dos roperos uno para las mujeres y otro para los hombres, por lo mientras hay que conformarse- entro Sakura y le enseño la cabaña a Sasuke. La verdad no esperaba tener que vigilar a más personas.

-hmmp – entro a la cabaña y se sentó en el sofá. Miro a Sakura desafiante, pero esta lo ignoro por completo. Ya se estaba aburriendo de esa actitud de niña orgullosa. Ya le había hecho varias y se las pagaría poco a poco…


	5. Chapter 5

Sintió el aire frio dar en su piel expuesta. Eran las 5:30 de la madrugada. Nunca hubiera esperado el tener que cuidar a más personas. No eran malas personas o al menos hasta ahorita había entendido eso. Su relación con ellos era buena hasta el momento. Karin era una muchacha de su edad de cabellos rojizos y esponjados, piel clara y ojos rojos como la sangre, su relación con ella era muy parecida con la de Ino, aunque no muy profunda, Suigetsu era un joven albino muy simpático y sincero, el tenia algo que la hacía reír y sentirse cómoda y por ultimo estaba Juugo el era todo lo contrario a esos dos, muy tranquilo y puro, no hablaba casi, pero aun así se sentía cómoda con él.

Lo más sorprendente es que todo el día, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche habían estado discutiendo como dormir y dividir los roperos, movieron y rompieron algunas cosas, como la barrera que ocultaba la cabaña. Por lo cual estuvieron peleando quien iba a vigilar en la noche y así se pasaron otras cinco horas, discutiendo quien iba a hacer guardia hasta las seis de la mañana y ella había ganado el honor de hacer la primer guardia. Y casi olvidaba que estuvieron discutiendo cuatro horas que hacer de comer y desayunar, y el resultado fue una sopa instantánea para cada quien.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas vividas, no podía dejar de pensar en Itachi, de preocuparse por él, de extrañarlo. Confiaba que Shizune lo cuidaría bien, pero no era lo mismo que si ella misma lo cuidaba, además aun faltaba ir a buscar la flor con la cual curaría a Itachi, Tsunade-sama no la había dejado ir en esa búsqueda tan peligrosa en el bosque de los sueños.

El bosque de los sueños… las leyendas cuentan que quien entre en ese bosque no sale vivo, pero ella quería correr el riesgo. Antes de ser mandada a esta misión había pensado en escaparse un día para ir en busca de la flor. Pero todos sus planes se echaron a perder gracias a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha… al fin había logrado cumplir su objetivo de matar a su hermano(o al menos era lo que pensaba) y pronto podría vivir de nuevo en Konoha. Estaba confundida no sabía que sentir, ¿felicidad? Tal vez si, aun tuviera doce años se hubiera sentido así, pero ahora a sus diecisiete años no sentía nada aparte de odio, solamente pensaba que era un desgraciado que había conseguido todos sus objetivos y también sentía odio al recordar todas las veces que trato de matar a Naruto, pero Sasuke no era lo más importante para ella. Lo más importante para ella, era curar a Itachi, su Itachi-Kun. Jajaja, como le gustaba a Itachi que le dijera así, parecía un crio maduro e inmaduro, aunque lo último era rara la vez. Era sorprendente que sin buscar y después de tantos años todos en Konoha lo admiraban y pocos aun lo juzgaban para mal, era un héroe verdadero, uno que no busco reconocimientos y mucho menos fama ni dinero, solamente busco la seguridad y paz de su aldea.

-Sakura, tu turno a acabado – dijo Sasuke logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos. Sakura di un brinco de sorpresa y alzo su cara para verle a los ojos. Sus ojos… tan fríos, tan tristes y tan, tan muertos, sin muestra de vida alguna.

-claro, solo quiero ver un rato mas la luna - dijo y fijo su vista en la luna llena, era una luna muy bonita tan blanca y el cielo estaba despejado dejando también ver muchas estrellas. Oyó como Sasuke se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido las cosas Uchiha? – pregunto Sakura aun sin voltear a verlo. No podía dejar de preocuparse, al final el fue una persona importante en su vida.

-hmmp

-al parecer no has ampliado tu vocabulario

-Naruto…

-está bien y para tu desgracia vivo – soltó lo ultimo con coraje en cada palabra. Era un descarado.

-Tsk… tú no entiendes nada

-claro, no entiendo nada parecido a que debes matar a tu mejor amigo, para obtener un par de ojos iguales a los de tu hermano mayor o solamente porque se interpuso en tu camino – soltó cada palabra con odio contenido. Apretó la mandíbula y su falda – definitivamente no te entiendo. – ¡Kamisama! Había hablado de más, sé paro e intento caminar hacia la cabaña, pero fue detenida por el agarre del Uchiha en su cuello. Sintió su espalda tocar contra la pared bruscamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, estaba furioso y por primera vez, después que lo vio sintió miedo de él.

-¿Cómo diablos, sabes eso? – apretó su agarre y la alzo, logrando sofocarla más. Nunca había contado nada de eso a nadie ¿Cómo era que ella supiera eso? Espero la respuesta, pero Sakura no decía nada, solamente lo miraba notablemente asustada y enojada.

-¡HABLA! – se desespero y abrió sus ojos al no sentir que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y soltó bruscamente a Sakura – maldición – se había olvidado del maldito sello de equivalencias. Su pecho y cuello dolían, pero al menos sabía que Sakura sentía el mismo dolor. Miro como Sakura se agarraba el cuello tratando de calmar el dolor y sin querer su blusa se abrió un poco y dejo a la vista un chupetón que Itachi le había hecho antes de irse.

-jajaja, Sakura estás jugando a ser mayor con algún estúpido – soltó una risa seca, para molestar a Sakura. Estaba furioso por el silencio de Sakura e intento molestarla pero al parecer no había funcionado, solamente lo veía divertida y un poco enojada.

-no Uchiha, yo no juego, voy muy enserio y apuesto que tu nunca has jugado a ser mayor y mucho menos en ir por una venganza estúpida contra Itachi-Kun – dijo y vio como Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula y como la quería matar con la mirada. Al parecer su plan de molestarla no había dado efecto y estaba orgullosa de eso.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba que ni el mismo se aguantaba. Quería destajar a Sakura poco a poco, pero por culpa de la misma no podía. Ahora se había convertido en una molestia mayor y además había dicho ¿Itachi-Kun? ¿Desde cuándo hablaba de su hermano con tanta familiaridad? Habla como si lo conociera a él y a su hermano y eso lo repugnaba y odiaba.

-no hables de Itachi como si lo conocieras – dijo con odio, al menos así si podía desquitarse con ella. Vio como ella se ponía roja y miraba avergonzada hacia otro lado – no hables como si nos conocieras a él y a mí. – dijo con todo el odio y veneno que podía.

-¿de dónde conoces a Itachi? – pregunto a un alterado.

-eso es privado Uchiha – dijo con simpleza y se encogió de hombros.

-dime de donde y como conoces a Itachi – dijo amenazadoramente y agarro su brazo lastimándola.

-te dije que es privado y no tengo porque decirte nada, así que suéltame – dijo tratando de zafarse, pero Sasuke la acorralo contra la pared. Sakura cerró los ojos por reflejo al sentir su espalda chocar fuertemente contra la pared, pero después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y vio esos ojos negros con el Sharingan activado.

 ** _-gracias – susurro, pero Sakura alcanzo a oír y sonrió satisfecha. Sabía que él no era malo._**

 ** _Se paró de la cama y camino hacia la olla donde tenía la comida. Empezó a calentar y a preparar la mesa y como ultimo sirvió la comida._**

 ** _-no hay de qué ¿quieres comer? – sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y lo jalaba del braco y lo llevaba a la pequeña mesa. Lo sentó y luego ella se sentó enfrente de el._**

 ** _El solo la miro sorprendido. Nunca nadie había sido así con él, nunca. No le tenía miedo y lo trataba como si fueran amigos y para acabarla había hecho su comida favorita, bolas de arroz._**

 ** _-¿sabes quién soy? – pregunto curioso haciendo que ella dejara de comer y lo volteara a ver._**

 ** _-no. Yo soy Haruno Sakura ¿y tú? – estiro su mano en forma de saludo y sonrió amistosamente._**

 ** _-soy Uchiha Itachi_**

 ** _La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció y su cara empalideció. ¿Había dicho Uchiha Itachi? Era Uchiha Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era obvio, su parecido lo incriminaba, pero nunca pensó en eso. Pero a pesar de saber quién era seguía sin tener miedo._**

 ** _-mucho gusto Itachi – volvió a sonreír y estirar su mano._**

 ** _-¿no me tienes miedo? –correspondió al saldo y la miro con duda. No lo podía creer, ¿cómo no le tenía miedo? - ¿no sabes nada de mi?_**

 ** _-si se algo de ti. Solo sé lo que Konoha nos ha dicho, que eres un cruel y sanguinario asesino que mato a su clan y traiciono a su aldea sin ninguna contemplación. Pero a pesar eso no te tengo miedo, porque solo se eso, pero no sé lo que te orillo a hacerlo – contesto mientras sentía como Itachi sujeta cada vez más su mano al decir cada palabra y poso su otra mano arriba de la de Itachi – además en tus ojos puedo ver que no eres malo, en tus ojos solo veo miedo, tristeza y arrepentimiento. Algo me dice que eres alguien diferente a como los demás dicen – vio como Itachi e levanto torpemente por sus heridas._**

 ** _Sintió como era estrechada fuertemente entre los brazos de Itachi. Itachi temblaba y al parecer lloraba. Sakura se sorprendió por sus actos, pero correspondió al abrazo. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada._**

 ** _-¿Itachi? – Sakura trataba de separarse, pero Itachi la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Este acto le hizo sorprenderse cada vez más._**

 ** _-quédate así un segundo más… - contesto temeroso. Nunca nadie le había entendido o se había preguntado por qué había hecho cualquiera de las cosas que había hecho. Se sentía vulnerable enfrente de ella. Si solo con mirarle los ojos había sabido cómo se sentía, no quería saber cuándo conociera el porqué de sus acciones._**

 ** _-me quedare así para siempre pero deja de llorar – por fin logro separarse de él y le seco sus lagrimas que estaban en su rostro, lo miro con ternura._**

 ** _Itachi miro cada una de sus acciones sin perder detalle ¿le estaba consolando? ¿El fuerte y temido Itachi había sido vencido por la mirada de una niña? Si lo contara nadie le crearía._**

 ** _-Sakura, perdóname – Se acerco poco a poco al rostro de Sakura, hasta juntar sus labios con lo de ella…_**

 ** _Abrió las piernas de Sakura y se acomodo entre ellas. La miro a los ojos preocupado y asustado, pero a pesar de eso con deseo._**

 ** _\- Sakura ¿Estás segura? ¿Puede que te duela un poco? – explico viéndola a los ojos. Sakura lo miro más segura que nunca y asintió._**

 ** _Itachi entrelazo su mano izquierda con la de Sakura, mientras que con la derecha guio su miembro hacia la intimidad de Sakura. La beso y entro poco a poco en ella. Itachi encontró la barrera que le impedía seguir su paso, la beso y de una sola embestida rompió aquella barrera. Sakura soltó unas lágrimas y apretó la mano de Itachi._**

 ** _Itachi se separo de Sakura y con sus manos acaricio sus mejillas y e paso limpio sus lagrimas._**

 ** _-lo siento – dijo mientras la besaba, empezó a moverse lentamente para que Sakura se acostumbrara más rápido._**

 ** _-ahhhh – gimió Sakura al empezar a abandonar el dolor que le había provocado aquella invasión desconocida y ahora era tan conocido que le gustaba_**

 ** _Itachi al oír gemir a Sakura aumento la fuerza y el ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más, hasta llegar a hacer una danza que era acompañada con la música de sus gemidos._**

 ** _Itachi sintió la intimidad de Sakura estrechar su miembro y supo que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar más. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas logrando que Sakura llegara a su tercer orgasmo y poco después llego él._**

 ** _No podía permitir que Itachi la dejara, el no. Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo sujeto de su abdomen._**

 ** _-no te vayas – imploro mientras empezaba a sollozar a mares. Itachi no la podida dejar y mucho después de lo que ocurrió a noche ¿o sí?_**

 ** _-Sakura, nada me une a ti – respondió fríamente. Debía alejare de ella. Ella se merecía alguien mejor que el… ¡Pero a quien engañaba! Necesitaba estar con ella. Se volteo y busco su mirada – o al menos que quieras hacer un trato._**

 ** _-¿Cuál? – lo miro desconcertada y sus lagrimas dejaron de caer al ver una nueva esperanza cerca._**

 ** _-yo te daré información de los Akatsuki y tu de Konoha_**

 ** _-¡SI! – grito a todo pulmón y abrazo a Itachi mientras lo besaba._**

 ** _-no, Itachi ¿Por qué él? – Pregunto entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Por qué las personas buenas y que quiero, se van? – lo abrazo más fuerte, como dolía la muerte del Hokage, el era tan bueno con todos. Lo quería y respetaba, y por culpa del maldito de Orochimaru se había ido._**

 ** _Orochimaru… le estaba quitando a las personas que quería, es un malnacido._**

 ** _-Sakura, se que duele, pero es algo que siempre va a pasar. Tarde o temprano alguien o algo que queremos se va, es parte de la vida y hay que aprender a vivir con ello – dijo Itachi con ternura y abrazo mas fuerte a Sakura. Todo lo que dijo era verdad, perder a alguien o algo querido es doloroso, pero hay que aprender a vivir con ese horrible dolor._**

 ** _-Itachi-Kun, prométeme que tú te vas a ir muy, pero muy tarde de mi lado – dijo entrecortadamente y lo miro a los ojos. Este solo le sonrió con ternura._**

 ** _-si, lo prometo, pero tú también ¿lo prometes?_**

 ** _-lo prometo…_**

 ** _-Así que ¿no te da miedo quedarte sola conmigo? – pregunto divertido y Sakura giro su cabeza y lo miro con arrogancia._**

 ** _-no, además creo que ya sabes que te pasara si intenta hacerme algo indecente – junto sus manos formando un puño._**

 ** _-la otra vez me agarraste desprevenido, pero ahora… no – la jalo del brazo y la sentó en su regazo y rápidamente la beso apasionadamente. Sakura trataba de deshacerte del agarre de Sasuke, pero al no lograrlo accedió poco a poco._**

 ** _-Al parecer la famosísima Tsunade Senju no ha entrenado bien a su discípula – dijo en tono de broma y la volvió a besar, pero ahora sus manos se aventuraron por todo el cuerpo de Sakura._**

 ** _-me agarraste desprevenida – susurro entre el beso – además yo gane al enamorarte – dijo triunfante y lo abrazo._**

 ** _-eso no se lo puedo negar Haruno, me tienes como un loco adolescente enamorado de ti…_**

 ** _-Sasuke es un idiota – susurro en un puchero._**

 ** _-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – alzo su cabeza y miro a Itachi que la tenia abrazada._**

 ** _-por no haberse enamorado de ti, por dejarte, por ignorarte, por humillarte. Ahora me eh dado cuenta que siempre eh tenido razón al llamarle Otouto-Baka – finalizo con una risa y abrazo mas fuerte a Sakura. Su hermano siempre tuvo la oportunidad de elegir si quería felicidad u odio. A cambio de él siempre tuvo la felicidad a su alcance, simplemente fue un idiota._**

 ** _-jajaja, no lo veo así – sonrió y volvió a acorrucarse en su pecho – además… Sasuke es parte de mi pasado y gracias a dios…_**

 ** _-tuve la oportunidad de amarte – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta rieron y se acomodaron para dormir._**

 ** _-te devolveré la vista lo prometo – Sakura susurro lentamente en el oído de Itachi. Y él como respuesta al abrazo más fuerte._**

 ** _-Sakura gracias – Dijo Itachi mientras se separaba de Sakura. Creía plenamente en que ella le haría ver de nuevo la luz._**

 ** _Desde que la conoció, se enamoro plenamente de ella. Su forma de ayudarlo aun siendo un completo desconocido. Su forma de cuidarlo, de no tenerle miedo a pesar de saber que era Itachi Uchiha un asesino sanguinario sin piedad alguna. Cuando la beso por primera vez se sintió como un abusador de menores y peor aun cuando la hizo mujer, SU mujer, se sintió el peor abusador del mundo. Pero a pesar de eso. Cuando llegaba el momento de verla se alegraba. Intercambiaban información. Y se relacionaban como los mejores amantes. Todo era y gracias a Dios todo es perfecto con ella._**

 ** _-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? – movía su mano buscando el cuerpo de Sakura. Era ciego, pero no tonto. Sabia a la perfección que Sakura estaba llorando, el olor salado de sus lagrimas, su respiración agitada aunque tratarla de esconderlo o su chackra que se volvía inestable. – ven…_**

 ** _Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era posible ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se acerco lentamente a él, toco su mejilla y beso su frente._**

 ** _-perdón, perdón, perdón… - lo abrazo y el la sentó en sus piernas correspondiendo al abrazo._**

 ** _-no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura._**

 ** _-Itachi no quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero dejarte solo – recargo su cabeza en su pecho y lo agarraba fuertemente de su camisa. Había cambiado radicalmente de tema. Si le digiera a Itachi todo lo que le tiene que perdonar no le alcanzaría la vida._**

 ** _-jajaja, ¿crees que yo quiero dejarte ir con un desconocido? No me acoplo a la idea de que estés con un hombre que de seguro aprovechara para acercarse a ti de otras maneras – abrió los ojos dejando ver ese negro profundo con un poco de brillo, que había estado aumentando cada año. La acerco a él alzo su mentón y acerco la boca de Sakura a la suya para unirlas en un apasionado beso – no soporto saber que cuidaras de otro, pero estaré feliz al hacerte mía esta noche y dejarte marcada para siempre y algún día no muy lejano te hare un tatuaje en la frente que diga ¨propiedad de Itachi Uchiha, si tocas te mato¨ o algo peor – sonrió al sentir como Sakura se tensaba y volvió a besarla nuevamente la cargo y subió a la mesa mientras encabuya una mano hacia la bata de Sakura y abrirla._**

 ** _-al parecer hoy no voy a descansar – sonrió pervertidamente y bajo la camisa de Itachi dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo._**

 ** _-de eso estate segura…_**

 ** _-haber lo más importante es…_**

 ** _Shizune, espero puedas seguir esta carta al pie de la letra como: Shizune, hazle de comer a Itachi por favor, todo menos bolas de arroz, que ya ha comido bastantes. Gracias, también oblígalo a salir de la cama y a hacer ejercicios con las maquinas que Tsunade-Sama y a bañarse después de eso, ah tira las películas de ¨comedia¨ que escondió debajo de la cama, además oblígalo a ayudar en la casa… y por ultimo dile cada vez que puedas que lo AMO MUCHO. Sin más muchas gracias y cuídalo muy bien por favor. Sayonara._**

 ** _-¡ahhhh! ¡Itachi-Kun! ¡Más, más, más! – gemía y reclamaba mas, al querer sentir más placer._**

 ** _-S-s-Sakura, ya no aguanto – subió la fuerza de las embestidas, logrando llegar al último orgasmo. Se dejo caer a la cama junto a Sakura y la abrazo._**

 ** _-te amo Itachi-Kun – se acurruco contra su pecho. Eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, pero nunca se fastidiaría de ella. Nunca._**

 ** _-yo también…_**

 ** _-¡Itachi-Kun, nos vemos te amo! – se acerco y lo beso con ternura (siempre era con amor)_**

 ** _-también te amo, vuelve pronto por favor – sonrió tristemente y oyó como la puerta se cerró._**

Sasuke soltó a Sakura como si su contacto quemara y la veía como si fuera un fantasma… ella y su hermano eran, eran pareja además Itachi estaba…

-Itachi está vivo – susurro con asombro, aun no podía creer nada de lo que había visto, era imposible. De repente vio como Sakura se acercaba a él con la mirada agachada, alzo su mano y la impacto contra la cara de Sasuke.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – alzo su mirada dejando ver las lagrimas de dolor que corrían traviesas por sus mejillas. – eres un imbécil, te dije que era ¡PRIVADO! – Volvió a darle otra cachetada e iba a darle otra pero Sasuke logro detenerla – eres un imbécil… un malnacido ¿Quién te crees para invadir la mente de otras personas? - dijo entre dientes y se zafo del agarre de Sasuke para limpiarse las lagrimas. Alzo su mirada y en un rápido movimiento le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke, lanzándolo hacia un árbol logrando estrellarlo contra este. - ¡ERA UN RECUERDO PRI-VA-DO! ¡IDIOTA!

Sasuke se levanto mientras limpiaba un rastro de sangre que había escurrido por su labio, miró a Sakura pero esta vez enfadado. Vio como Sakura también se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que escurrió de su boca, era un estúpida.

-cállate, ahora mismo llévame con mi hermano – se acerco a ella amenazadoramente, pero aun así Sakura no retrocedió al contrario camino hacia el de igual manera.

-no te llevare a el

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke Uchiha, tu tuviste la oportunidad de escoger tu camino, al contrario de Itachi-Kun y decepcionaste a Itachi-Kun al escoger el camino de la venganza. Y ahora me pides que te lleve con el después de intentar matarlo, que poca vergüenza tienes Uchiha – dijo cada palabra con desprecio y vio como Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los dietes y las palmas de sus manos.

-tú no enti…

-¡claro que entiendo! No te atrevas a decir de nuevo que no entiendo. Yo soy la única que sabe toda la verdad, soy la única que puede ayudar a Itachi-Kun a recuperar la vista, pero por mi seguridad te llevare a ti en la búsqueda de su cura – dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Sakura? – pregunto ingenuo.

-que tu Sasuke Uchiha me acompañaras al bosque de los sueños…


	6. Chapter 6

-estás loca, no soy niñera de nadie – me dijo con burla y yo apreté los puños. No sé porque trate de curar sus culpas, el no se merece nada.

- ** _porque aun lo amas… -_** me dijo ¨mi yo interior¨ con burla.

-estás loca, yo amo a Itachi-Kun – trate de defenderme pero mi otro yo me miraba seria y eso era algo raro.

 ** _-amas a los dos…_**

-¿acaso eso es posible?

 ** _-si_**

-jajaja, ¿te sientes bien? Desde del incidente en la oficina d Tsunade-Sama te has comportado extraña

 ** _-si te sigues mintiendo te causaras más daño… pero mejor te dejo- susurro lo ultimo con un leve tono de tristeza._**

-espera, hace rato quería preguntarte ¿Por qué no saliste cuando Uchiha intento invadir mi mente?

 ** _-aaaaaaaaah, eso… jijiji, estaba dormida_** – bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¡que!

- ** _jijiji, lo siento, te prometo que a la próxima no lo dejare_** – dijo esta vez muy energética y sonreí al verme como era antes. Aunque lo negara continuamente yo sabía que mi yo interno se había quedado en la edad de doce años.

-mas te vale…

- ** _JAJAJA, ¡te amenazas a ti misma!_** – empezó a gritar como loca y gire los ojos, era molesta cuando quería… MOLESTA, MOLESTIA, MOLESTIA…

- ** _ves te lastima aun esa palabra en sobremanera_** – dijo divertida al saber que tenia la razón.

-¡cállate!

- ** _mmm, yo quiero un beso de Sasuke-Kun_** – paro sus labios y se acerco aun Sasuke imaginario y, y… ¡lo beso! Y para acabarla, este Sasuke ¡correspondía felizmente!

- ** _la imaginación es poderosa ¿no lo crees? Y los sueños también y este es muy parecido al de anoche._** **–** susurro coquetamente cerca de mi oído.

-eto, eto, solo recordaba un estúpido sueño que tenía hace cuatro años. – trate de defenderme, pero no sabía que decir.

 ** _-¡desde hace cuatro años sueñas así!_**

¿Eh? ¡NO! – la mire totalmente roja. – mejor vete a dormir. – junte mis manos y fui aplastando poco a poco.

 **-¿en que nos habíamos quedado?** – pensé y mire al Uchiha… así, nos quedamos en que no era niñera d nadie.

-creo que no tienes oportunidad de elegir, o acaso ¿tu vida te vale tan poquito? – susurre lo ultimo mientras miraba mis uñas.

-¿mi vida?

-si, tu vida, te recuerdo el sello que nos une – le enseñe mi mano derechas que traía un sello igual al suyo. El solo me miro furioso.

-mi vida me vale un comino Sakura y la tuya mucho menos, pero te acompañare si antes me llevas con mi hermano – me dijo y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! – me altere. ¿Llevarlo con mi Itachi-Kun? ¿Eso era bueno?

 ** _-¡si! Sakura, eso es excelente. Un reencuentro estelar ¨el reencuentro de los hermanos Uchiha¨ ¡llévele, llévele, por única vez, llévese sus baratos boletos, para primera fila, para el reencuentro de los hermanos Uchiha, por solamente $1,000,000, llévele, llévele!¨ ¡Sakura, vamos a ser ricas!_** – gritaba totalmente emocionada y la mire sorprendida.

-y eso que amas a esos dos y ya estas pensando en vender su reencuentro – suspire y ella dejo de decir tantas tonterías y se sonrojo. –jajaja, tranquila. Además, solo por esta vez te voy a hacer caso.

- ** _¿eh? ¿Vamos a vender los boletos?_** – me pregunto ilusionada y yo solo la mire furiosa y se encogió de hombros. – si sigues enojándote tanto de harás mas vieja y fea – **_me saco la lengua y se hecho a correr_**

-ok, Sasuke Uchiha, son las 8am a las 3pm quiero que estés en el centro del bosque con tu chackra escondido, ahí llegare con Itachi-Kun – le explique el plan y el sonrió triunfante, - **sonríe así mientras puedas –** pensé.

-hmmp…

-¡Itachi-Kun! ¡Shizune-San! – grite a todo pulmón al entrar a la casa, pero nadie me contesto. Me asome a la sala y nadie estaba, en el cuarto y tampoco estaban, en los baños y tampoco estaban y en la cocina… ¡por fin, ahí si estaban! Recostados en la mesa. Me acerque a despertarlos, pero por mas que les hablaba y movía no despertaban - **¿Qué les habrá pasado?**

Me acerque a la estufa y estaba completamente irreconocible, había comida en todos lados, ollas quemadas, huevos rotos en el suelo y en la pared. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el bote de somnífero que había escondido en la cocina para que Itachi-Kun no lo encontrara.

Suspire rendida y juste varias yerbas en la licuadora, le eché un poco de agua y licue, hasta formar una pasta viscosa y verdosa. Agarre tantita con dos cucharas y abrí la boca de Shizune-San e Itachi-Kun y les deje esa pasta verdosa en la boca.

-cof, cof, que mal huele y sabe – se despertó Itachi-Kun aun sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-ahh, me duele la cabeza – dijo Shizune-San y miro un segundo a Itachi-Kun para después voltearse completamente sonrojada.

-lo siento – dijo Itachi-Kun igual sonrojado – yo no quería, pensé que eras Sakura y todo se me fue de control, de verdad lo siento – se agacho en forma de disculpa. ¿Pensaba que era yo? ¿El no quería? ¡¿Qué paso?!

-¿eh? Si, no te preocupes, lo mejor es olvidarlo. – dijo Shizune y giro su cabeza pero esta vez del lado donde estaba. – ¡Sakura-San! - me miro y yo solo le regale una sonrisa tipo Sai, falsa.

-Hola Shizune-San, Itachi-Kun, lamento interrumpir tan amena y hermosa platica, pero necesito llevar a **M-I** Itachi-Kun a un lugar especial, pero antes necesito que te cambies antes de irnos, Itachi-Kun – dije tratando de esconder mi enojo entre sonrisas y palabras amables y decentes.

-de acuerdo - dijo Itachi-Kun y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el cuarto – ¡Auch! – oímos un golpe y como Itachi-Kun se quejo. Shizune-San iba a ir a ver que le había pasado, pero la detuve agarrándola del brazo un ¨poquito¨ fuerte.

-estará bien, mejor siéntate para platicar un poco – le sonreí y ella me miro asustada mientras se sentaba nuevamente y yo me sentaba donde antes había estado Itachi-Kun. - ¿Qué cosas interesantes aun sucedido? – le pregunte y ella se puso nerviosa y miraba a todos lados, menos mis ojos.

-nada interesante, pero debo pedirte una disculpa, pero Itachi insistió en que lo dejara cocinar y… de verdad lo siento. – por primera vez me miro a los ojos y en verdad se notaba que estaba arrepentida. Suspire - **¿Qué te pasa Sakura? mira que estar celosa de Shizune-San**

 **-** ** _tenemos motivos de sobra, ¿Qué habrán hecho esos dos? –_** me dijo mi yo interno y la mire enojada.

-no lo sé, pero al parecer el único culpable es Itachi-Kun – dije y mi yo interno iba a decir algo, pero Itachi-Kun la interrumpió.

-Sakura, estoy listo – dijo y lo voltee a ver, traía un traje negro y su cabello suelto, sin ninguna banda en su frente. Se veía realmente guapo.

-te ves guapísimo, mi Itachi-Kun – me acerque a él y lo abrase, olía a naranja y su calor cuanto lo extrañaba.

-también te ves hermosa, mi pequeña flor de cerezo – dijo y me sonroje al sentir su aliento dar en mi cuello.

-gracias, son las cinco y media de la tarde, es mejor irnos. – dije y voltee a ver a Shizune-San - gracias por cuidarlo, nos vemos y por favor no le digas a Tsunade-Sama que salimos. – dije y Salí corriendo con Itachi-Kun tomado de mi mano.

-¿Sakura a donde vamos? – me pregunto y yo solo apreté el agarre de su mano y empecé a correr más rápido.

-es una –sor-pre-sa – mire hacia enfrente y se podía ver el centro del bosque y hay estaba esperando el Uchiha. Suspire y pare en seco, acaso ¿estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? Miro a Sasuke ¿de verdad se merecía ver a su hermano otra vez? Y lo más importante ¿Itachi-Kun, lo querrá ver?

-Itachi-Kun ¿tu quieres ver de nuevo a tu hermano? – susurre rogando porque no me oyera, pero desagraciadamente si lo hizo.

-si me gustaría, pero eso será en su momento – voltee a verlo y estaba sonriendo, yo solo apreté el agarre y camine rápidamente hasta estar al frente del Uchiha menos.

-al parecer el momento ha llegado…


	7. Chapter 7

-¿el momento? ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? – me volteo a ver asustado y sorprendido.

-tu dijiste que querías ver a tu hermano cuando fuera el momento y ese momento ha llegado – dije aguantándome la risa al ver sus reacciones y él se tenso cuando Sasuke dejo a la vista su chackra.

-Itachi… - logro pronunciar Sasuke. Parecía sorprendido y sus ojos… sus ojos ¡brillaban!

-Sasuke… Otouto-Baka estoy ocupado nos vemos otro día – dijo rápidamente y para nuestra sorpresa se hecho a correr, corrió, corrió y -¡Auch! – se estrello contra un árbol ¬¬. Suspire resignada y camine hacia él.

-¿estás bien? – le pregunte y el solo alzo su dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación – ya, ven te voy a curar – dije no muy convencida y lo ayude a sentarse. Pase mi mano con chackra por toda su frente y cara que estaba sangrando y toda raspada. – Debes tener más cuidado, por favor – bese su frente y el solo sonrió.

-al parecer me tienes miedo – dijo Sasuke con burla y se paro enfrente de nosotros.

-no tanto como tú a mi – contesto Itachi-Kun de la misma manera y los dos se soltaron en carcajadas. Los mire interrógate y se empezaron a reír mas fuerte ¬¬

-y… Sakurita mía ¿Cómo es que nos juntaste de nuevo, si según tú no aguantas o no aguantabas ver a mi Otouto-Baka ni en pintura? – me pregunto Itachi-Kun muy serio ¿le diré la verdad?

 ** _-¡no! Sakura reacciona el nos está ocultando algo, tú tienes derecho a ocultar lo que quieras_**

-bien, eh tomado una decisión gracias a tus sabios consejos ñ_ñ – le dije con burla.

-¡¿enserio?! Vas a ocultárselo a Itachi-Kun – pregunto entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-nop, hare todo lo contrario a lo que digas ¡adiós! – dije y la encerré nuevamente en mi mente.

-Te engañe, yo no iba a cuidar a Sasaki Akito, en realidad era a tu hermano…Sasuke Uchiha – dije y Itachi-Kun se puso muy serio.

-Otouto-Baka, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Sakura, por favor? – hablo fríamente y eso me asusto en sobremanera.

-hmmp – asintió y camino despreocupadamente hacia los adentros del bosque ¡desgraciado! ¿Qué no se da cuenta de la situación? Y si es así, no me dejes sola con un Itachi-Kun enojado! T-T sabía que no debí mentirle.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-etto, pensé que lo tomarías a mal, perdón por ocultarte algo tan importante, pero tenía miedo…

-¡miedo de que! ¡Por dios Sakura, mejor di la verdad! ¡¿Aun lo amas verdad?! – Me empezó a gritar notablemente alterado y ofendido, pero aun así, eso no le daba derecho a gritarle - ¡contesta! ¡¿Aun lo amas?!

-¡no, ya no lo amo! ¡Al único que amo es a ti! Y además ¡¿Qué hicieron Shizune-San y tú?! - pregunte y el se atraganto -¡ves, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!

-¡Tsk, la bese! ¡¿Contenta?! - se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se recargo en un árbol – el somnífero me hizo tener alucinaciones y pensé que ella era tu y...y

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy contenta al saber que la besaste?! T-T – pregunte. Mis ojos se estaban inundando poco apoco, nunca nos habíamos gritado así, nunca. El estaba como loco.

-¡pues claro, ahora podrás decir que nos vamos a separar porque te fui infiel con un simple beso y la verdad es que quien sabe cuántas cochinadas hiciste con Sasuke! - ahora si. No soy ninguna mujerzuela. Me acerque a él y lo mire varios segundos, el estaba enojado, pero no vi nada de arrepentimiento es sus ojos y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡NO SOY NINGUNA MUJERSUELA, NI LO SERE! ¡TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS ME ESTAN LASTMANDO! ¡TODO LO QUE HECHO ES POR TI! ¡ERES… ERES UN IDIOTA! – dije mientras le daba múltiples cachetadas hasta hacer sangras sus mejillas. - ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NUNCA EN TU MALDITA VIDA! T-T – me fui corriendo entre los angostos arboles que me obstruían el paso. Corrí varios metros y mis rodillas ya no aguantaron y caí arrodillada en el suelo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué sufría justo cuando Sasuke llegaba a mi lado? ¿Por qué Itachi-Kun se comporto así? Su engaño no me afecto en nada porque sé que fue un accidente, pero el haberme gritado y desconfiado de mí, eso si me lastimo.

-al parecer se estaban divirtiendo – dijo burlonamente, apreté mis puños y lo mire aun llorando.

-ca-lla-te – dije entre dientes y me limpie las lágrimas, me pare y lo mire enojada – todo lo que me está pasando es por tu culpa, eres un amuleto de la mala suerte para mí. – dije y el parecía divertirse con mi dolor, puesto a que no borraba su asquerosa sonrisa de su rostro.

-entonces nunca me alejare de ti… - me dijo seriamente y lo mire sorprendida. Lo mas probable es que no pensó que sus palabra podrían ser malinterpretadas y que fueron tan esperadas por mí.

-eso es lo que menos quiero, vendré por Itachi-Kun en la noche y por ti, para que no me dejes ir nunca – le guiñe un ojo. Lo mejor es seguirle el juego para hacerle creer que no me afectan sus palabras. Lo mire por unos segundos más y me fui corriendo hasta la casa…

-siempre pensé que esa pelos de chicle era una salvaje – decía Karin mientras curaba las mejillas heridas de Itachi.

-mi Rosa debe tener algún motivo para a verlo golpeado así – dijo Suigetsu.

-¿tu rosa? – pregunto Itachi ocultando su enojo.

-si, Sakura es mi rosa – dijo sonriendo y de repente gira su mirada hacia Itachi y aunque no lo viera directamente sintió un fuerte escalofrió.

-te pido que no le vuelvas a decir así a Sakura, ya que ella es mi novia – sonrío terroríficamente y Suigetsu muy a su pesar asintió.

-bien, gracias Karin, pero ya estoy bien – dijo y camino hacia fuera de la cabaña y se poso al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te han ido las cosas, Otouto-Baka? – se sentó en el pasto. .ñ_ñ

-mejor que a ti… -_-

-¿oíste nuestra discusión? ¬¬

-si… son una rara pareja. 0o0

-Sakura, está muy enojada, la lastime mucho y al parecer ya me abandono contigo.

-no, ella vendrá en unas horas.

-ok, cambiando de tema ¿Me extrañaste? ^v^

-hmmp

-los Uchihas estamos dados a decir monosílabos.

-¿Por qué… porque te hiciste pasar por muerto?

-para protegerme de mis enemigos. Y tu ¿Por qué estas tan cerca de Konoha?

-La Hokage me dejo volver…

-a cambio…

-información sobre Akatsuki.

-estamos igual. Y ¿Cuáles son tus planes de venganza actuales?

-hmmp

-bueno, sea lo que sea, a pesar de que seas mi Otouto-Baka no dejare que le hagas daño a las cosas y personas que quiero, incluyendo Konoha.

-¿porque proteges tanto a Konoha?

-porque a pesar de todo yo sigo siendo Itachi Uchiha de la aldea de la hoja…

-Al parecer la reunión será interrumpida, Sasuke Uchiha vámonos – dije ignorando completamente a Itachi-Kun y hablándole a Sasuke con un tono autoritario – a… Itachi Uchiha, Shizune-San vendrá en una hora por ti. No te preocupes al parecer estarás en buenas manos – dije enfadada, aun no se me olvidaba nada. Pero a pesar de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, no lo podía dejar ciego de por vida.

-Sakura, yo…

-vámonos Sasuke… - lo ignoré y empecé a caminar.

-a donde sea que vayas, yo iré contigo mi Sakurita…


	8. Chapter 8

POV – SAKURA

El caminaba agarrando el brazo de su hermano menor para no caer y los demás nos seguían entre gritos mutuos de Karin y Suigetsu. Se preguntaran como es que estoy en esta situación. Pues es muy sencillo. Después de las frases celebres de Itachi y de haberle aclarado que no soy suya, insistió en ir y a pesar de negárselo billones de veces Sasuke termino por aceptar que fuera con nosotros. ¿Qué acaso Sasuke no pensaba en los riesgos que corría Itachi-Kun? Pues claro que no. Sasuke Uchiha nunca piensa y muestra de ello es que llevo a sus compañeros para mayor efectividad y seguridad de la misión, aunque hasta ahora solo se la pasaban gritándose mutuamente, claro a excepción de Juugo que venía tranquilo disfrutando de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, era sorprendente como Juugo se hacia uno con la esta y estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera que nos esperase en el bosque de los sueños Juugo lo disfrutaría al máximo y Suigetsu encontraría cualquier motivo para molestar a Karin y en cuanto al par de Uchihas me importaba un comino que les pasase. Estaba pensando que hubiera sido mejor el haber venido sola.

-¡hey, pelos de chicle! – me grito Karin como verdulera. Estaba pensando en ignorarla pero seguía insistiendo en que volteara a verla - ¡si tu, teñida! – voltee lentamente a verla y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, aunque no sé porque después de verla empezó a temblar y se veía asustada.

-¿Qué quieres, pelos de zanahoria echada a perder?

-jajaja, zanahoria echada a perder, esa estuvo buena m-mi señora – corrigió lo ultimo y miro al frente temeroso, gire mi vista pensando en la posibilidad de un enemigo, pero no había nada aparte del par de Uchihas.

-¿A-a donde vamos? – compuso su postura. ¿Era conveniente decírselo? Fuera o no conveniente eso era misión de su líder.

-pregúntaselo a tu líder, za-na-ho-ria – dije dejando a una confundida y sobre todo enojada Karin. Todo hasta ahora parecía calmado. Nuestro recorrido era largo como de tres o cuatro meses. Primero debemos ir con Gaara-Kun por el mapa y esperar que Tsunade-Sama reciba el recado que encargue que Shizune le diera y así evitarle problemas a Gaara-Kun por mal entendidos.

El me recibiría a mí junto con otras cinco personas desconocidas por lo cual debo ocultar la verdadera identidad de los demás. Principalmente la del par de Uchihas. Como diría Shikamaru, que problemático es toda esta situación y eso que nada mas íbamos en busca de una flor.

 ** _I – Sakura, ¿de qué están hablando mis Uchihas, disculpa nuestros Uchihas? ñ_ñ_**

 **S – son todos tuyos y no sé ni me interesa de que están hablando ¬¬**

 ** _I - ¿sigues enojada con Itachi-Kun?_**

 **S - ¿debería estarlo? `-´**

 ** _I – yo también estaba enojada, pero comprendí que Itachi-Kun estaba celoso y tenía miedo de perdernos y que todas las cosas que dijo son las que no quiere ni que seas ni que sucedan, además de que el beso con ESA Shizune fue accidental. Yo le creo y perdono ^^_**

 **S – NO, todo lo que dijo es lo que en verdad piensa y siente… no quiero hablar más sobre esto, adiós**

Si, esa era la verdad. Itachi-Kun ha dejado de quererme y por mucho que me doliera tenía que aceptarlo.

POV – ITACHI

-al parecer está enojada – susurro para mí, pero mi Otouto-Baka oyó y rio en bajo.

-está furiosa, no ha cambiado nada – susurro mi Otouto-Baka. Al parecer aun pensaba en ella y aunque fuera solo como compañera no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

-ah cambiado mucho ñ_ñ

-si es lo que parece -_-

\- Otouto-Baka, te voy a ser una pregunta y te pido que seas sincero… ¿Qué sientes por Sakura? – le pregunte y sentí como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban. Lo sabía, en la quiera más que como una compañera…

-yo la…

-¡TU! – se posiciono una muchacha enfrente de nosotros dos, o eso supuse por su voz.

POV – SAKURA

-¡TU! – una chica se posiciono enfrente de los Uchiha. Se veía realmente enojada y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Uchiha menor.

-ya le cayó su mujer – oí susurrar a Suigetsu entre risas. ¿s-su mujer?

 ** _Inner (I) - ¡UUUUY! Sakura, creo que ya no los ganaron_**

 **Sakura(S)-tu cállate…**

-no es su mujer, ella solo es su puta, pez descerebrado – contesto Karin realmente enfadada. Ahora si no entiendo nada e-e. Me acercare a ver qué es lo que pasa.

-Corina – susurro Sasuke y esta solo bufo. Así que la individua se llamaba Corina, pero saber eso no me ayudaba en nada.

-eres un malagradecido, mira que irte sin avisar a quien sabe dónde. Pero, eso es lo de menos, ¡as roto nuestro trato! – le grito la chica

-yo cumplí con mi parte y no podida ni debía llevarte – dijo Sasuke. Espera ¡¿le estaba explicando?! ¡¿Por qué?! O_o

-entiendo, pero debiste avisarme – dijo esta vea la chica tranquila – Itachi, pensé que estabas muerto, pero aun así es un placer verte de nuevo – le sonrió ¿¡quien rayos se esa chica!? ¡¿Por qué conoce a mi Itachi-Kun, digo a Itachi?!

-Corina, no seas hipócrita, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que me odias por haberte rechazado – contesto Itachi de una forma muy seca, como si Corina fuera su enemiga.

-la verdad, si te odio y deseo verte muerto. Pero, tendré que convertir ese odio aunque sea en aprecio, cu-ña-di-to – separo cada silaba y Itachi hizo una mueca de asco. En definitiva se odiaban. **Cuñado…**

 ** _I - ¡SAKURA, NO DEJES QUE NOS ROBEN A NUESTROS UCHIHAS! `-´_**

 **S – no son nuestros a excepción de Itachi-Kun, el si es mío. WuW**

 ** _I – ¡Y Sasuke-Kun es mío! ^_^ y al parecer ya se te paso el enojo_**

 **S – estás loca…**

 ** _I – si, por Sasuke y sé que tu también lo quieres para ti._**

 **S – hablar contigo es tiempo perdido, adiós ¬¬**

-Sasuke, tendremos que llegar a la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena apenas anochezca - dije acercándome a los Uchiha.

-hmmp – asintió

Gire mi mirada hacia la chica nueva que me quemaba con la mirada y después sonrió con malicia.

-tú debes ser Sakura Haruno la amante de Itachi. La primera vez que te vi tenías trece años y aun así estabas tan feliz teniendo sexo con Itachi en una cabaña. No sé que vio en ti. – me miro de arriba para abajo y volteo a ver a Itachi-Kun – eres un completo pedófilo. ¿No es esta niña una molestia para…

-¡CALLATE! – estrelle mi puño contra su cara y salió volando varios metros hasta estamparse con un árbol. Nadie, absolutamente nadie me dice molestia y sale vivo o viva de esta. Ya me tenia harta con sus palabrería absurdas, _¨deseo verte muerto¨ ¨cuñado¨¨niña¨_ y lo que rompió el vaso _¨molestia¨_ había entrenado tan duro con Lady Tsunade para que nunca más nadie piense o vuelva a ver que soy un estorbo, una molestia más en su camino. Se levanto y limpio el rastro de sangre que había escurrido por su labio.

-¡TU, NIÑATA DATE POR MUERTA! – se acerco hacia mi furiosa y trato de pegarme en la cara pero lo esquive rápidamente y pero apenas y lo esquivo, estoy segura que al siguiente no sale viva y efectivamente le di en el estomago y cayo varios metros lejos de mi iba a por mas, pero unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y abrazaron fuertemente. Este calor, su aliento y su voz eta inconfundibles.

-para por favor MI ce-re-zo – lo sabía era mi Itachi-Kun

-Itachi-Kun… - me gire y le correspondí el abrazo.

POV – ITACHI

-Itachi-Kun... – hace mucho que no oía mi nombre ser pronunciado tan hermosamente y perfectamente, sobre todo de esos rosas y delicados labios. Desde anoche me estaba volviendo loco al no sentir su calor o su aroma, al no poder besar esos carnosos labios. Y anoche había comprobado sus sospechas de que definitivamente a pesar de haber pasado cuatro años Haruno Sakura lo tenía peor que un loco adolescente enamorado y nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.

-me tienes lo-co – susurre en su oído y ella sonrió feliz. -

\- tú me tienes igual, ñ_ñ

-Sakura, perdóname. Yo nunca quise decir eso – la separe un poquito de mi y agarre su mano para llevarla hacia mi pecho y así pudiera ver que no mientes - ¿lo sientes? Mi corazón late a mil por hora por ti. Esa tarde estaba realmente enojado porque mis pensamientos me traicionaron, te amo demasiado que me moriría si te perdiera y también en mi mente estaba la culpa del accidente con Shizune y no sabía cómo decírtelo y… - Sakura puso un dedo sobre mis labios callándome y dirigió una mano a su pecho (NT: en donde está el corazón no sean mal pensados ni mal pensadas - )

-mi corazón también late a mil por hora por ti. También lamento el haberte lastimado y te perdono. Te amo tanto que creo que si te separas de mí y te fueras con otra te seguiría como un patito a su mama – dio una suave risa por su ocurrencia y yo también.

-eres mi vida MI CEREZITO…

POV SUIGETSU

-eres mi vida cerecito – repetí en mi mente en forma de burla. Me estaban fastidiando. Una con Mi ROSA que estaba derramando miel con el idiota de Itachi Uchiha. Hace rato me mato solamente con su sola presencia al oír que casi le digo mi rosa a Sakura Haruno, pero aun no me doy por vencido.

Y por otro lado, estaban Sasuke y Corina. El la estaba calmando y ella estaba caminando con ayuda de Sasuke. No sé ni cómo piensa en derrotar a MI ROSA ¿Qué no se dio cuenta que es más fuerte que ella? Pues claro que no. No sé porque Sasuke se pudo figar en una presumida y loca como esa.

Yo solo vine a acompañar a Sasuke mientras busco las siete espadas legendarias. Pensando que habría algo de acción vine con Sasuke, pero son puras tonterías las que han ocurrido recientemente.

POV – KARIN.

Celos… eran las palabras perfectas que describían lo que siento. Sakura Haruno y Corina Sarada me estaba quitando la atención de las personas más guapas del mundo que se habían adueñado de mi corazón. Sí, yo Karin Uzumaki ama a ese par de guapos, inteligentes y sexis Uchihas.

Prometo que tarde y temprano las separare de ellos. ¡Lo juro por mi vida!

POV – SAKURA.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces – agarro mi cara entre sus manos y acerco mi cara poco a poco a la suya y junto nuestros labios en un tan esperado beso. Nos besamos un buen rato hasta que el maldito aire nos hizo separarnos. Me abrazo fuertemente y susurro lentamente y tortuosamente:

-Haruno Sakura ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...


	9. Chapter 9

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces – agarro mi cara entre sus manos y acerco mi cara poco a poco a la suya y junto nuestros labios en un tan esperado beso. Nos besamos un buen rato hasta que el maldito aire nos hizo separarnos. Me abrazo fuertemente y susurro lentamente y tortuosamente:

-Haruno Sakura ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...

 **S - ¿ca-casarme? Es tan repentino no sé qué decir, yo lo amo pero.**

 ** _I -¡Pero nada! ¡¿No lo amas?! ¡¿Dudas de tu amor?!_**

 **S - ¡No! Pero fue muy repentino y yo no sé qué decir….**

 ** _I - ¿¡NO SE QUE DECIR!? ¿ENCERIO? Si tú te niegas se va a casar con una de sus fans y si no ¡YO SI ME CASO CON ESE PAPASITO! ¡Ahora dale la maldita respuesta que más te nazca de tu corazón!_**

-No…

-¿no? – Se separo rápidamente de mí. Su cara estaba pálida y se mostraba claramente triste. Me sentí culpable al hacerlo sentirse así, pero pronto todo acabaría.

-No me negaría el poder casarme con el hombre que más amo en esta vida – Me puse en cuclillas y bese sus labios. Me separe y él se dejo caer contento al suelo.

-¡jajaja! ¡Sakura, me asustaste demasiado! – se sentó y llevo una mano a su corazón.

-Esa era la intención… ven párate. ñ_ñ

Lo ayude a pararse y él me acorralo rápidamente entre un árbol y el. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío por la cercanía. Un cosquilleo inexplicable recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Beso mis labios y sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro.

-Sabes, estuve perdido en la soledad hasta que tú me recordaste quien era.

¿Yo lo ayude? No fue todo lo contrario. El me ayudo a saber quién era, me ayudo a superarme, me entreno y lo más importante; me ayudo a superar el sufrimiento que el amor que tenia hacia Sasuke me había dejado y me enseño lo que era el verdadero amor.

-Y eres la mejor persona en el mundo y a la que más amo.

Nuestros labios volvieron a acercarse a los míos y jugaron traviesos un rato, hasta que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y me separe asustada. Eso solo quería decir una cosa…

-¡¿QUE?!

Aventó una silla a la pared. El amor estaba volviendo loca a esa niña. Por más que le dijo que le esperara, que ella buscaría una solución que no tuviera que ver nada con esa estúpida flor, no le escucho. Al parecer la verdadera ciega ahí era su alumna Sakura Haruno, ni a pesar de ponerle a leer miles de informes de más de quinientas hojas sobre lo peligrosos que era ese jodido bosque, no le importaron los peligros.

-Lady Tsunade, cálmese por favor. Sakura estará a salvo, es muy fuerte y no va sola.

-¿no va sola? `-´

-N-no

Se sesto en su silla y respiro hondo. No importara que, mandaría a alguien a traer a alumna. No importase que….

-Va con Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo Taka, además de Itachi Uchiha….

Aventó su escritorio por la ventana. Eso era el colmo, ahora no podría castigarla porque quisiera o no está vigilado al Uchiha menor sin importar donde ¡Estaba cumpliendo con su misión!

-¿adónde dijiste que fue esa mocosa?

-A la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, fue con Kazekage-Sama por el mapa que la llevara hasta el bosque de los sueños.

Explico Shizune y le estiro la carta que Sakura le había encargado darle a Lady Tsunade. Estaba furiosa. Ahora Sakura si se metió en un serio problema.

-Manda a llamar al mocoso, a Nara y Hyuuga

Ordeno Tsunade y Shizune salió corriendo en busca de los chicos. En verdad Sakura no se imaginaba el gran lio en el que se había metido.

-¡Otouto-Baka!

Me acerque a él. Estaba acompañado por Corina, ella era una chica que se quería unir a Akatsuki y además estaba obsesionada conmigo hasta el grado de chantajearme. Me propuso que anduviera con ella o les diría a Akatsuki de mis encuentros con Sakura, lo cual la pondría en peligro y eso era lo menos que quería, pero a pesar de todo la rechace y aunque no quería, la amenace con hacerle daño a ella y a su padre que era líder de un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. En fin era una loca acosadora.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?

Me miro sin soltar a Corina, que tenía un brazo rodeando el cuello de Sasuke como apoyo. El tan solo verla me daba asco.

-Necesito hablar contigo… a solas.

El asintió y le ordeno a Corina que fuera con los demás. Corina se negó y estuvo haciendo berrinches por un buen rato. Hasta que Sasuke se fastidio y llamo a Juugo y ordeno llevársela lejos de nosotros.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

Hice una señal atrás de un árbol y Sakura salió. Sasuke solo nos lanzo una mirada de confusión mientras nos abrazábamos, le bese la frente a Sakura y asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya era hora de decírselo.

-Nos vamos a casar

Dijimos al unisón los dos y Sasuke no reacciono hasta después de unos minutos que empezó a reírse como loco.

-Estáis locos, ustedes dos en un matrimonio no duraran ni cinco minutos

Inquirió con burla. Sakura estaba notablemente enojada y se acerco a Sasuke dispuesta a pegarle, pero la detuve. Estaba furiosa y siendo sincero yo también lo estaba. El casarme no era un tema de risa y mucho menos porque me voy a casa con la persona que amo. Me acerque a él y le pegue en la frente como cuando era un niño y sonreí ¨una sonrisa es la mejor manera de salir de una situación difícil¨ eso me lo había enseñado mi Sakura.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión Otouto-Baka. Solo te estoy invitando a mi boda. Porque a pesar de que quieras o no, yo me voy a casar.

Volví al lado de Sakura y la acerque a mi lado. Sasuke se quedo en shock o eso sospechaba por la risa traviesa de Sakura.

-Ah y se me olvidaba que Sakura me dijo que íbamos a ir con el Kazekage y que si nos apuramos llegaremos en menos de una hora

Informe y Sasuke que había salido del Shock contesto con su muy conocido monosílabo: hmmp. Indique a Sakura que camináramos de regreso con los demás pero ella se negó.

-Ve tu solo con los demás por favor, necesito hablar a solas con tu hermano.

-¿de qué necesitas hablar con él?

Sin querer pregunte sin poder ocultar mis celos. No quería dejarla sola con él y a demás ¡puedo caerme, soy ciego!

-¡si eso te importara no habrías venido!

Grito Sakura enojada. Se me había olvidado que Sakura había aprendido a leer la mente. Sin muchas ganas deje a mi vida al lado de mi hermano T-T (Itachi es un dramático jijiji ñ_ñ)

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

La mire dudoso. Ahora con la Sakura actual no espero nada bueno. Ella solo me enseño el sello de su mano que era el mismo que apareció en mi mano derecha. Al parecer iba a dar un discurso sobre que no puedo hacerle nada. Molesta.

-Este sello aparte de conectar nuestros cuerpos, conecta nuestros corazones y no puedo ignorar que en tu corazón aun hay odio y deseo de venganza, así que ¿Cuál es tu siguiente movimiento?

Me pregunto cruzándose de brazos y me miro fijamente. Es una idiota si cree que puede saber mis movimientos. Eso no era de su incumbencia y nunca le diría. ¿Qué acaso no entendió que nosotros tenemos diferentes caminos? El mío se encuentra en la oscuridad y el suyo en la luz. Dos caminos que se encontraban a billones de diferencia.

-Entendí muy bien. Ese día nunca lo podre olvidar, porque cuando tú te fuiste te llevaste mi corazón contigo, pero por azares del destino Itachi-Kun lo tenía y me lo fue devolviendo poco a poco y de igual manera lo reconstruyo con cariño y amor.

Sonrió. Esa sonrisa me da asco y esa mirada miedo. Desde que éramos Gennin su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, todo ella me provocaba una sensación extraña que me repugnaba.

-Eso a mí no me interesa.

Respondí enojado. Por una extraña razón todo lo anterior me hacia hervir la sangre en sobremanera. Pero ella me ignoro.

-Volviendo al tema. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer no dejare que sigas lastimando a las personas que amo. Daría mi vida por ya no verlos sufrir mas y si morir junto a ti es necesario, lo hare.

Me miro con determinación. Una que nunca había visto en ella de Gennin. Interesante.

-Hmmp, ¿eso es todo?

Me encogí de hombros y la mire aburrido. Todo eso lo sabía y muy bien

-Sasuke te has convertido en tu peor enemigo y como tu futura cuñada yo seré el vendaje para tus heridas y te ayudare a convertirte en tu mejor amigo. Después de todo vamos a ser familia.

 ** _Yo seré el vendaje para tus heridas…_** aquella pequeña y insignificante frase resonaba en mi cabeza como campanadas. Sanar mis heridas era imposible. Pero por una extraña razón sentí la necesidad de que Sakura las curara.

-Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara, los eh mandado a llamar para encomendarles una misión muy importante. Deberán llevar este pergamino al Kazekage antes del anochecer de mañana y si lo logran, tú Naruto pasaras a ser Jounin, sin hacer ninguna prueba y Kakashi y Shikamaru obtendrán unas ya merecidas vacaciones

-¡¿enserio vieja?! Eso es genial. Vamos chicos, debemos partir ya.

Camino despreocupado y emocionado hacia la puerta. Tsunade suspiro, era ya de esperarse esa reacción del pelirrubio. Los demás se despidieron, pero aun faltaba algo muy importante que hacerles saber, por lo cual los detuvo.

-Esperen. Deben saber que el pergamino solo es una escusa, la verdadera misión es traer sana y salva a Sakura Haruno junto con sus compañías. No deben hacer ningún alboroto y no importa si deben traerlos a la fuerza. – ordeno y Shikamaru y Kakashi asintieron

-Hokage-Sama ¿Quiénes son las compañías de Sakura? – pregunto un curioso Shikamaru.

-Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo Taka….

Corríamos apresurados. Faltaba poco para llegar a Sunagakure por lo cual debía disfrazar a esos locos. Pare en seco y los demás hicieron lo mismo mirándome interrogante.

-Debo disfrazarlos.

Alzaron una ceja interrogantes y ordene que Juugo se acercara a mí. Me dio su muñeca y dibuje una flecha invertida con un poco de tinta que Sai me había regalado.

-Piensa en algún pueblerino que hayas conocido

Ordene. El asintió y una luz lo envolvió por completo. Cuando la luz desapareció enfrente de mi apareció un chico alto, delgado, pelo rubio y ojos dorados, era muy guapo y distinto al Juugo original. Todos nos quedamos de boca abierta. Ordene a Karin acercarse pero se negó.

-Yo no me voy a dejar que me toques, pelo de chicle

La mire por unos segundos enojada. No tenía tiempo para andar jugando. Lo más seguro es que lady Tsunade ya halla mandado a por mí, tenía que ser rápida. Me coloque tras su espalda y en su nuca hice el dibujo y pensé en convertirla en una chica pelinegra, ojos cafés, flaca, curvas definidas, una mujer hermosa.

-Si te vieras así siempre me casaría contigo, Zanahoria

Bromeo Suigetsu y Karin lo mando a volar con un golpe muy enojada.

Suigetsu ahora tenia cabello rojo y ojos azules sin cambiar su cuerpo e Itachi tenía cabello café y ojos negros. Ahora el ultimo que faltaba era Sasuke, me acerque a él y le pedí la muñeca, el no me la dio muy convencido.

Hice lo mismo que con todos y lo convertí en una sexy y hermosa joven de ojos jade y cabello negro hasta el suelo.

-JAJAJA, Sasuke te ves realmente hermosa - grito Suigetsu

Itachi no comprendía nada, por lo cual se acerco a su hermano y toco sus pechos sin querer, que por cierto no cabían en sus manos. Aun sin entender nada paseo sus manos por todo su cuerpo hasta que dijo muy divertido.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Sasuke…. Eres toda una señorita

-¡Cállense! Tú, molestia rosada devuélveme a mi forma original. – se acerco a mí que no paraba de reír. Lo mire por unos segundos y asentí

-Está bien. Pero no se dé que te quejas si eres hermosa – me encogí de hombros y agarre su muñeca y ahora era u n joven apuesto de cabellos negros, ojos grises y su cuerpo se mantenía igual – ahora se feliz y vámonos.

Empecé a correr más rápido. Ahora se veía en la entrada a tres personas esperándome. Llegue enfrente de ellos y hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Kazekage-Sama

-Haruno Sakura, bienvenida.

 ** _Ahora empezara el verdadero camino a enfrentar._**


	10. Chapter 10

Empecé a correr más rápido. Ahora se veía en la entrada a tres personas esperándome. Llegue enfrente de ellos y hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Kazekage-Sama

-Haruno Sakura, bienvenida.

Me sonrió e indico que me parara. Dio una mirada curiosa a cada uno de mis compañías y asentí dándole a entender que ellos me acompañaban y estaban a mi cargo.

-Bueno, Sakura y compañía en unos minutos más la cena estará lista, pasen y sería un honor que nos acompañaran.

Sonreí contenta ante la invitación y acepte. Los demás no decían nada, pero pude notar un aura oscura proveniente del par de Uchihas ¿ahora que les pasara a esos dos? No tome mucho en cuenta a ese par puesto a que siempre exageran o malentienden todo, así que me coloque al lado de Gaara, quien índico a sus hermanos dejarnos solos.

-Tardaron menos de lo esperado.

-Si, tuvimos que ser rápidos porque estoy segura que Lady Tsunade no se quedara de brazos cruzados y no me dejara continuar con mi cometido.

-Entiendo…. Han de estar muy cansados, les propongo quedarse esta noche en mi casa, será un placer tener tan gratas compañías.

Entramos a su casa, no sin antes dirigirnos unas sonrisas divertidas. Gire mi mirada hacia enfrente y me quede en shock al ver tan bonita y fina casa. Es realmente hermosa. Sus detalles únicos de arena fina en forma de estrellas que se encontraban en todos lados. Sus paredes pintadas de blanco o su luz tenue, que daba un toque hogareño. Gaara-Kun era muy afortunado por vivir en tan magnífica casa. El noto mi cara de sorpresa y rio.

-No es nada del otro mundo

Dijo modestamente. Si claro, que a otra tonta te crea. Esta casa si era algo de otro mundo. Con razón a Naruto le gustaba quedarse una larga temporada con Gaara-Kun… ¡NARUTO! Se me olvido avisarle que iría en busca de la flor. No puede ser, ahora también me tengo que preocupar por Naruto, puede que haga alguna locura.

-Pasen les mostrare sus habitaciones

Nos encamino al segundo piso, no sin antes mostrarnos la casa. Todos los demás estaban muy callados y con la boca abierta, claro a excepción de ese par de azabaches que seguían con esa oscura aura. Tratare de leer su mente:

 ** _SASUKE: ¨ ¡¿Qué es esta repugnante sensación?! ¡Debo calmarme ya `- ´! ¨_**

 ** _ITACHI: ¨ ¡Aléjate de ella maldito pelos de menstruación! `-´¨_**

-Jajaja

No pude contener más la risa. Son un par de todos, Itachi-Kun esta celoso y Sasuke ¿Qué tiene?

I – ¡Kyaaa También esta celoso!

S – A otra tonta con esa historia, además está muy ocupado con esa sandijuela que no se le quita de encima.

I – Debemos quitarla del camino. Yo digo que la torturemos, la cortemos cachito por cachito y la arrojamos a los cocodrilos

S - ¡Estás loca! ¡No haremos nada de eso!

I - Entonces ¿tienes una mejor idea?

S - ¡No le haremos nada!

I – eres una amargada. Hablar contigo es muy aburrido, adiós

S - ¡No puedes cortar la conversación, ese es mi papel!

-¿Qué es tan divertido Sakura?

-¿eh? Perdón Gaara-Kun, me acorde de un chiste que Naruto me conto.

-aja… ¬¬ ¿Cómo ha estado Naruto?

-Muy bien, después de la muerte de Nagato, no hemos sabido nada de Akatsuki por lo cual Naruto está a salvo.

 ** _SASUKE: ¨No por mucho tiempo…¨_**

Gire a verle asustada y el alzo una ceja en respuesta. Su plan ponía en riesgo a Naruto. Debo hacer algo, no lo pudo permitir. Sasuke Uchiha jamás le volverá a hacer daño a Naruto. ¿Pero qué es lo que planeaba? Nunca creí que enserio volvería a planear alguna de sus estúpidas venganzas y para el colmo ¡siempre las personas inocentes son las más perjudicadas!

-Hemos llegado. Hay una habitación disponible para cada quien y si hay parejas también hay habitaciones matrimoniales disponibles para cada pareja. Acomódense de modo que estén cómodos, al fin y al cabo están en su casa.

Hablo Gaara-Kun sacándome de mis pensamientos. Gire mi vista hacia él y le sonreí, por el momento debo guardar la calma, eso es lo mejor por ahora.

-Gracias Gaara-Kun, Temari-San y Kankuro-Kun

-No hay de qué. En unos momentos más la cena estará lista.

Camino entre mis compañeros no sin antes pararse al lado de Sasuke y susurrarle algo que fue inaudible para mí.

-Tus ojos no han cambiado en nada.

Sasuke se tenso y giro su mirada hacia Gaara-Kun. Parecía sorprendido. Trate de leer su mente, pero estaba muy alterado y así era imposible para mí. Seguí tratando pero Itachi-Kun se acerco a mí, me agarro de la cintura y susurro sensualmente, alejándome de mi concentración.

-Mi Sakurita, hoy voy a dormir contigo…

Asentí y tome su mano. Era un pervertido, apenas y nos íbamos a quedar solos y ya me deseaba, pero no tanto como yo a él.

-Chicos, supongo que ya no es necesario ocultar su identidad, puesto que Gaara-Kun me dijo que ya los había reconocido.

-¿Enserio, cuando te dijo eso? Pelos de chicle.

-Hace unos minutos…

No es conveniente que se enteren de que puedo leer las mentes. Hace un rato hable con Sasuke y él ni en cuenta de que estaba leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos y pude averiguar más información. Esa es la razón por la que es mejor que nunca se enteren.

-Ahora ¿Quiénes van a dormir juntos?

-Yo y mi Sasukito

Alzo su mano Corina y sin más lo agarro del brazo y lo metió a un cuarto. Claro que no se hicieron esperar los gritos y el ruido de muebles chocar o ser movidos. Me quede de boca abierta y sonreí tristemente. Cuantas veces había soñado con estar en un encuentro pasional con Sasuke y nunca se hizo realidad. Y ahora estaba presenciando a él y una desconocida disfrutar de los placeres carnales.

-Yo dormiré sol

Dijeron Karin y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo y cada quien corrió a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada competitiva. Mire a Juugo quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino tranquilamente en dirección a su habitación. Todos estaban ya en sus supuestas habitaciones y Itachi-Kun no se demoro en poseer mis labios en un beso pasional. Abrimos la habitación y él me dirigió hacia la cama, me recostó poco a poco sin dejar de besarme y con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo por completo.

Como había extrañado esa sensación de placer que solamente el me provocaba. Hubiera sido suya esta noche, si no fuera por la maldita puerta que sonó.

-¿Quién?

Me senté a preguntar y rápidamente se me fue comunicado que la cena estaba lista. Sin muchas ganas separe a Itachi-Kun de mi lado y me senté.

-No hemos comido nada y sería muy descortés negarnos ahora a la cena que se nos ofreció tan amablemente Gaara-Kun.

Trate de explicárselo pero me volvió a besar y recostar en la cama, si era sincera me es imposible negarme a sus besos.

-Dime, ¿El Kazekage te atrae?

Así que ese era todo su lio. Debe ser más seguro de sí mismo. Debe entender que nunca lo cambiaria ni mucho menos dejaría por otro. Aunque también debo dárselo a entender ¿pero cómo?

Me pose encima de él y empecé a besar el inicio de su cuello, hasta llegar a su boca y jugar con ella. Me encantaba hacerme cargo de la situación.

-¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?

-Volvería a ser el hombre más buscado por haber matado al Kazekage.

-No será necesaria tanta violencia querido Uchiha, puesto que nada de eso pasara nunca. Te amo

Volví a besar sus labios, pero esta vez no se mantuvo quieto y empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y casi arrancarme la ropa. Di un salto hacia tras en un vano intento de escapar de el, si era en vano porque tarde o temprano me alcanzaría.

-Sakura no seas mala conmigo, no te puedo ver y puede que caiga. Anda se buena niña y ven con tu dueño – ronroneo

-Lo siento querido dueño, pero hoy pienso rebelarme contra usted

-Si tú lo dices

Demasiado rápido. Me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo agitado sin darme cuenta. Trate de escapar, pero al final el me atrapo entre las redes de sus besos. De sus manos traviesas que recorrían y apretaban mis muslos. Todo eso y más eran cosas de las que nunca podría escaparse.

TOC, TOC

La puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez sí logre separarlo de mí al morder su lengua. Y cuando estuve completamente libre Salí corriendo para llegar a la cocina, no sin antes para unas cuantas veces por los pasillos para arreglar mi ropa y cabello que habían salido mal heridos en la batalla carnal que se llevo a cabo en esa habitación. Una batalla de la cual salió orgullosamente triunfante.

Toda la cena trascurrió tranquila. Todos a excepción de Sasuke habíamos bajado a cenar, algo que me intrigo mucho. Por lo cual acabando la cena le informe a Itachi-Kun que iría a dar una vuelta, que se adelantara y el no muy convencido me dejo ir. Después de unos minutos lo encontré en un balcón y para mi sorpresa estaba llorando. Si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba llorando.

Iba a hablar pero el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta me lo impidió. Verlo ahí, llorando desconsolado es algo realmente sorprendente y extrañamente doloroso. Esa opresión en el pecho, las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. La sensación de mi corazón ser pisoteado, rasgado, juzgado, incomprendido, quemado, destrozado… la cabeza confusa, la lástima, la pesadumbre, lo trágico, el vacio, el olvido, el odio ¿Esto es lo que siente él? Si es así, ahora lo comprendo y muestra de ello son mis lágrimas que o tardaron en revelarse y salir corriendo, huyendo del dolor que me invadía ¿Qué hacer para que se vaya? ¡Ya no aguanto el vacio, este dolor intolerable! ¿Enserio te sientes siempre así? Ahora comprendo por completo tu dolor. Pasa mi vida por mis ojos y la agonía y el dolor aumentan. ¡Ya que pare! Esta sensación es imposible de seguir aguantando. Deseo que pare…

-Párala…

Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo desde la espalda. El no hizo nada. El dolor no paraba ¿Qué mas debo hacer? Apreté mi agarre. Nuestros corazones ya se escuchaban, parecía que también se abrazaban y trataban de calmar el dolor.

-Duele. Estoy contigo, ya no estás solo…

Susurre esperando así parar la sensación. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer por mis ojos, sonreí tranquila y satisfecha. El dolor comenzaba a parar. Trate de separarme de él, pero el agarro una de mis manos y la sujeto fuertemente.

-No te casaras con Itachi.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. ¿No me voy a casar con Itachi? ¿Él quien se creía para decir eso? Arrebate mi mano de su agarre. Seque las lagrimas que habían acompañado el dolor de aquel hombre que ahora trataba de reprimir el amor que nos profanábamos su hermano y yo.

-¿Qué idioteces dices?

Gire su cara para que me enfrentara y esa mirada de seguridad me asusto. No podía ser que lo que acababa de decir es verdad.

-Hmmp, sorda. No te vas a casar con Itachi

¡Paf!

-No me vuelvas a insultar y para tu información me casare a pesar de todo

Baje mi mano y empecé a caminar decidida hacia la posada que compartiría con mi Itachi-Kun. Tratare de olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese balcón. _No te casaras con Itachi_ ¿Cuál es la razón para que el dijera algo como eso? 

Llevo más de media hora esperando en el laberinto de la oscura habitación. ¿A dónde fue Sakura? Ni la más mínima idea. Múltiples ideas pasaban por mi cabeza en las cuales siempre alguien salía muerto. Moría quien tuviera la osadía de tan siquiera respirar el mismo aire que esa pequeña mujer de cabellos rosas y cuerpo escultural.´

Estoy loco al no pensar en nada más que en ella, pero me es inevitable. Aunque también eso no quería decir que no pensara e otras cosas. También pensaba en a dónde diablos quería ir Sakura o en que estaba pensando Sasuke en volver a Konoha. O todo esto era un lio. Pero ahora nada me involucraba o ¿si?

TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta. Permití el paso y me sorprendió de sobremanera como alguien se había colocado sobre mi y empezó a besarme el cuello.

-¿Sakura?

No, Sakura no podía ser. Ella era menos pesada y su aroma embriagador de cerezos no era el mismo, ahora olía a aguas intranquilas. La empuje, escuche como su cuerpo choco contra la pared y por fin hablo.

-En verdad eres ciego al rechazarme… pero yo obtengo lo que quiero cuando y donde lo desee

Se volvió a abalanzar sobre mí. Ahora que sabia quien era la volví a empujar sin ningún cuidado. Su tacto me daba asco, era realmente insoportable su olor, todo de ella.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, me repugnas.

-Acepta que siempre me has deseado.

-Si… eh deseado matarte, pero me eh abstenido de hacerlo porque eres la pareja de mi hermano ¿o no?

-El no me interesa. Sé que no puede dar lo mismo que un Uchiha bien entrenado como tu

Trate de poner una barrera pero fui inútil, la atravesó como si fuera una cortina. Controlar el chackra de forma que puedas anular cualquier jutsu con tan solo tocar la fuente de origen de este.

-A mi no me interesas en lo absoluto, además me acabo de dar cuenta que Sasuke te está utilizando para algún interés tonto, pero si me dices cual es puede que cambie de parecer y me intereses

-jajaja –Salió de la habitación.

Trate, eso era lo importante. ñ_ñ,,,

-Sakura…

Detuve su andar. La vi pasar por el pasillo y no dude en hablarle. Tenía algo muy importante que informarle

-Gaara-Kun ¿Qué sucede?

-Me han informado que Naruto, Kakashi Hatake y Shikamaru Nara vienen hacia acá a entregarme un pergamino. Llegaran aproximadamente antes del amanecer de mañana.

Informe y ella inmediatamente empalideció. Ninguno de los dos esperábamos tan rápida respuesta de la Hokage, pero ahora que haría Sakura en una situación tan apretada.

-Gracias Gaara-Kun, entonces debemos partir esta noche, pero te tengo que pedir un gran favor…

-Cuídate…

Salí de la habitación en busca de los demás. Faltaba poco para que fueran las tres de la mañana. A partir de ahora empezara e verdadero camino


	11. Chapter 11

**_En el capitulo anterior…_**

-Cuídate…

Salí de la habitación en busca de los demás. Faltaba poco para que fueran las tres de la mañana. A partir de ahora empezara el verdadero camino…

-¡DEJENME IR!

Pateaba y golpeaba al azar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, pero aun así no podía avanzar. Llevaba más de una hora peleando contra cientos de ninjas de Sunagakure, sin poder acabar y poder salir de una maldita vez de ahí. Si la lucha no acababa de una buena vez tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, como usar un Jutsu secreto, que no dejaría nada bueno.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Todos pararon en seco y prestaron atención al Kazekage que hacia acto de presencia, parando la pelea. Nadie se movió ni hablo después de unos minutos, donde un ninja de la arena hablo.

-Señor, el invitado insiste en querer irse a pesar de pedirle que lo esperara a usted.

-Está bien. Retírense.

Asintieron para salir rápidamente de la habitación y así dejar solo al Kazekage con Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi no le prestó atención y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando creyó a ver llegado busco la perilla, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba. Se empezó a desesperar y golpeo repetidamente la ¨puerta¨, pero no lo único que lograba era abollarla.

-Esa es la pared, la puerta queda del otro lado – informo el Kazekage con voz seca. Había logrado aguantarse la risa. No se creía que Itachi Uchiha haya combatido a ciento diez de sus mejores ninjas a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada y no haya podido encontrar una simple e inofensiva puerta. Era algo digno de reírse y recordar por siempre.

Itachi camino a zancadas hacia el lado contrario. No sin antes tropezarse con los artefactos con los cuales intentaron someterlo hace unos minutos. Gaara trato de ayudarlo, pero Itachi lo apartaba y hacia pucheros, tal como un niño en pleno berrinche.

-Sakura, me dijo que confíes en ella.

Se detuvo en su intento de pararse del suelo. ¿Le pedía que confiara en ella? ¿Cómo diablos piensa que lo va a lograr? Todo indicaba que había huido al lado de su hermano menor, lo había preferido a él. En esos momentos no confiaba ni en el mismo, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía usado y traicionado, ¿acaso Sakura solo lo uso como un remplazo de su hermano? Si era si, dolía demasiado el ser usado por la persona que amas, por una de las que diste todo, por la que fuiste capaz de mover cielo y tierra para estar con ella y poder protegerla.

-Va en busca de la cura para tus ojos

Gaara trato de defenderla diciendo algo que le había prometido a la misma no decirle, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Solo esperaba que eso funcionara.

Itachi giro sobre si incrédulo. Si todo eso fuera verdad, Sakura no tenía ningún motivo para llevar a su hermano consigo o si lo tenía, debería ser uno muy bueno.

-¿Por qué fue con Sasuke?

-Porque el lugar a donde va es muy peligroso y prefirió ir acompañada para tener éxito en una misión muy importante para ella.

¡POM! Una cubetada de agua helada cayó sobre el haciéndolo tener cordura de nueva cuenta. Ahora comprendía todo. Todo era lógico ahora. Se sentía el peor idiota del mundo al haber desconfiado de Sakura. Se paro para volver a empezar el camino de regreso hacia la puerta. No dejaría la carga de recuperar su vista a quien no le correspondía. Iría a buscar a Sakura para al menos acompañarla y protegerla, y si era posible convencerla de no hacer nada por él.

Agarro la perrilla decidido. Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió sin previo aviso aventando al Uchiha hasta el lado contrario de la habitación.

-¡HOLA GAARA!

-Naruto…

-Jajaja, te sorprendí con mi genial entrada – Sonrió como solo Uzumaki Naruto sabe hacerlo. Detrás de el entraron Kakashi y Shikamaru con una sonrisa y una cara de cansancio, al ver el típico comportamiento de su amigo. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo la cual fue devuelta por Gaara.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Dónde está Sakura? – pregunto Kakashi con respeto al Kazekage que solamente asintió sin poder decir ni una palabra gracias a que Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Sakura-chan esta aquí?! – Naruto busco con la mirada por toda la sala sin encontrar rastro alguno de su hermana. Y miro decepcionado a Kakashi, pensando que solo fue un mal juego de su Sensei.

-Se fue ayer en la noche, pero les dejo esto – Estiro el sobre el cual Naruto agarro rápidamente, lo abrió y empezó a leer el contenido. Terminando de leerla se cruzo de brazos y puso cara pensativa. Pasaron los minutos en que todos esperaran saber que contenía la carta y cuando por fin hablo todos cayeron de espaldas al oír tal cosa como: – No entendí nada.

-Dame –Shikamaru estiro las manos pidiendo la carta. Naruto se la dio aun tratando de obtener un poco de la lógica de lo que había leído, pero aun no podía comprender nada. Kakashi y Shikamaru leyeron la carta al mismo tiempo:

 ** _¨Hola Naruto, Shikamaru y Kakashi-Sensei. Sé que Tsunade-Sama les ha mandado a por mí, pero aun no puedo volver a casa ya que estoy en medio de una misión muy importante. No vayan a por mí, estaré bien se los prometo. Pero os pido un gran favor, no dejen que el vaya tras de mí y cuídenlo mucho. No sé cuanto tarde en volver a casa, pero espero sea muy pronto._**

 ** _Cuídense, los quiere Sakura¨_**

-¿Ustedes le entendieron? – Se acerco Naruto a ellos los cuales como respuesta asintieron.

-Kazekage-Sama, lo sentimos, pero tenemos que retirarnos, la verdadera misión no pudo llevarse a cabo – Shikamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia Naruto, quien se había ido a sentar a una esquina a seguir pensando sobre la misteriosa carta que su hermanita les dejo.

-¿Esta cómodo tu banco, Naruto?

-Si, aunque la verdad está un poco duro y muy bajito – Brinco sobre él, aplastándolo más.

-Problemático, estas sobre Uchiha Itachi- Se llevo una mano a su frente y movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Sabía que Naruto era un tonto, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que estaba usando a su cuñado de banco.

-¡¿eh?! Jajaja, lo siento Itachi… era mentira, eres perfectamente cómodo, ¡lo juro! – Respondió pensando que había lastimado a Itachi por decirle incomodo y no por estar encima de él. Una escena realmente divertida en la cual nadie pudo evitar reír.

Sin decir una palabra más, Kakashi cargo a Itachi sobre su espalda. Se despidieron y empezaron su camino de vuelta a casa. Aunque no llegaron muy lejos gracias a la curiosidad de cierto rubio, que no le gustaba quedarse sin saber nada concretamente.

-Kakashi-Sensei, si no me equivoco a quien debemos cuidar es a Itachi – Kakashi asintió – aja, lo que no se es a cual misión fue Sakura-chan

-Va escoltando a una persona muy peligrosa

-¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Debo ir con ella! ¿A dónde se dirige?

-No lo sabemos. Además no tenemos permiso para ir a otro lugar, debemos ir directamente a Konoha

-¡Pero Sakura-Chan…!

-A Sakura no le gustaría que te pusieras en peligro por ella. Vamos a casa, la Hokage no mandaría jamás a Sakura a una misión que la pusiera en peligro

-Tenéis razón, vámonos a casa… - Dijo no muy convencido. Llegando le sacaría toda la información a la vieja y la convencería a que lo mandara a una misión para poder proteger a su hermanita.

Cuatrocientos kilómetros son los que habíamos recorrido con tal de no ser descubiertos, antes de descansar a ver el mapa: en el aparecían los cinco países ninja, remarcando con una gran equis roja el País del Rayo, más específicamente en una pequeña Aldea llamada ¨Hechizo¨. Antes eh estado en ella, pero no eh encontrado nada extraño es mas ni una bosque había, acaso ¿Gaara-Kun se había equivocado de mapa? … no, el nunca se equivocaría.

-Está muy lejos mi rosa, a buen paso nos tardaremos un año en llegar – Comento Suigetsu como si fuera una broma. Si, la verdad el tiempo era demasiado, tendríamos que reducirlo de alguna manera.

Pregunte si alguien sabia como reducir el tiempo de llegada, pero todos se hicieron los desentendidos a excepción del Uchiha que estaba averiguando como llegar a un orgasmo, con ropa y sin a ver coito. **_Asqueroso,_** nunca me había gustado ver ni estar acaramelada en público, pero esto rebasaba mis límites, estaba segura que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

-Pelos de chicle, ¿Qué tan lejos llegas al teletrasportarte?

-Hasta donde yo quiera, Leona

-Bien, espero puedas reducir el camino un par de días ¿o no puedes?

-Eso y más…

Esta Karin tiene que dar tantos barullos para ayudarme ¬¬, pero como la quiero. Teletrasportarnos ayudaría mucho, si mis cuentas no me fallan de esa forma reduciría… 1, 2,4… 6 meses en total, una gran ayuda.

-Gracias, Karin… - Susurre, apenas audible para la misma.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos

-¿has encontrado alguna manera de reducir el tiempo, mi rosa?

-Afirmativo mi tiburón, pero necesito que todos se agarren de la mano y no se suelten por nada del mundo.

Todos pusieron cara de asco y no fue nada fácil hacer que se agarraran de las manos, sobre todo Suigetsu y Karin a los que amarre de las manos por medio de un Jutsu.

-¡SUELTAME AHORA DE ESTE PEZ DESCEREBRADO!

-¡CALLATE ZANAHORIA, YO TAMPOCO QUIERO ESTAR ATADO A UNA ROCA SIN CURVAS!

-¡¿QUE?!

Camine ignorándolos por completo, ya se les pasaría. Todos los demás estaban listos y ya sabrán quienes faltaban, exacto, el azabache y su chica.

-hmmmh – aclare mi garganta y ellos muy a su pesar se separaron para voltearme a ver, sus ojos, nunca había visto tan clara pasión en ellos.

-¿Qué quieres Haruno? – Me pregunto ella con total diversión, ah de pensar que estando con Sasuke me lastimaba, pero está totalmente equivocada.

-Nada contigo… Takata

-Solamente porque odio mi apellido, puedes llamarme Corina.

-Jajaja, Gracias por darme tan maravilloso placer, Co-ri-na. Pero es lo de menos. Sasuke vámonos ya – Estire mi mano para que la sujetara. La miro por un microsegundo y después miro mis ojos, como si tratara de encontrar en ellos el más íntimo secreto de ellos. Sin dejar de verme dirigió su mano hacia la mía para tomarla. Apenas rozaron gracias a Corina que sujeto la mano de Sasuke, pero fue suficiente ese pequeño roce para que todos los recuerdos de mi pasado – sobre todos los de Gennin – pasaran por mis ojos. Recuerdos tristes y felices, que ocurrieron como cuando creí a Sasuke muerto o como en ese entonces quitarle las agujas mientras conversaba con él, me hacia inmensamente feliz. Son cosas que quedaron en el pasado, mi pasado…

Salí de mi ensoñación. Baje mi mano y sonreí falsamente para no golpear a esa chica mimada que me está fastidiando. Agarre rápidamente la mano de Sasuke y mientras caminaba les dije las indicaciones.

-Necesito que no se suelten y principalmente tú Sasuke, no me debes soltar por nada del mundo o todos quedaran regados en cualquier lugar – Dije y en abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en una casa de madera, perfectamente decorada y muy hogareña. Solté rápidamente la mano de Sasuke como si su contacto quemara, como si fuera prohibido, es prohibido.

De repente escuche las sonoras y encantadoras voces de Katari y Ryu que me sacaron de mis horribles pensamientos sobre Sasuke. Ellos eran un par de mellizos de catorce años muy peleoneros.

-¡Mama, Ryu me está molestando!

-¡No es cierto niña fea!

-¡Ya, ya, los dos cálmense! Y vayan a buscar a sus hermanos, anden

-Eres una niña problemática

-Cállate, tu empezarte todo y… ¡Nee – San!

Katari me abrazo fuertemente y yo lo correspondí de igual forma.

-Niña, suelta a Sakura de una buena vez – Hablo Ryu y jalo a su hermana para ponerse enfrente de mí y abrir sus brazos para que le diera un abrazo, el cual rápidamente se lo di. Suspiro sobre mi oído un ¨te extrañamos¨ y beso mi mejilla. Era muy orgulloso como para decirlo en voz alta.

-¡SUELTANOS YA, PELOS DE CHICLE! – Grito Karin y empecé a sudar frio, no me acuerdo como deshacer el Jutsu.

-No me acuerdo como deshacerlo…

-¡QUE!

-Adiós y diviértanse – Saque a Karin y Suigetsu de la casa, suspire aliviada y mire a los otros – Acompañadme, les presentare a la Señora Tachibana

-Sakura estás en tu casa, nosotros tenemos que buscar a los mocosos – Dijo Ryu y salió acompañado de su hermana.

-Si gracias, cuídense – Me despedí y les indique a los demás que me siguieran hasta la cocina, donde encontramos a la Sr. Tachibana cocinando.

-¿Necesita ayuda? – Giro inmediatamente y sonrió

-No pequeña ya eh acabado. Mejor preséntame a tus amigos – Se limpio las manos y se acerco a nosotros aun con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Claro, ellos son Juugo, Corina y Sasuke y son mis compañeros de misión.

-Ah, estas en una misión pequeña – Se acerco a mí y toco mi frente, al parecer ya se dio cuenta – no lo puedo creer, eres una ninja medico y no te puedes cuidar a ti misma. Vamos a tu cuarto a bajarte esa fiebre… Ustedes están en su casa – Me encamino sin dejarme decir nada hasta una recamara que me adaptaron para mi sola. Les dirigí una sonrisa de disculpa hacia los demás antes de entrar a mi habitación.

-¿estará bien? – Pregunto Juugo mostrando en su cara una notable preocupación, todo lo contrario de los otros dos

-Desgraciadamente ella estará bien, solamente sufrió un leve agotamiento de su cuerpo al igual de chackra – Informo Corina quien hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba admitir que alguien más fuera fuerte, pero esta vez se vio obligada a admitir que Sakura era fuerte, aunque solo lo admitiera en su mente. – Además, si mis cálculos no me fallan, estamos a dos meses de nuestro destino.

-Hmmp – Salió Sasuke de la casa por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso a ese par. Al salir oyó los gritos de Karin y Juugo insultándose mutuamente, además del ruido de la Aldea que al parecer era más activa que Konoha.

Subió al tejado a contemplar mejor el paisaje. Reconocía ese lugar, estaban en el País de la Cascada, había estado ahí muchas veces que ya se aprendió todos los lugares, hasta el más mínimo rincón de ese País.

-Debes cuidarte más que nunca ahora – oyó la voz de la Sr. Tachibana.

-Así que se ah dado cuenta

-Así es pequeña, sabes que es difícil ocultarme algo como esto a mi ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Nueve semanas

Se quedo paralizado al oír toda la conversación… acaso, ¿acaso Sakura estaba embarazada?


	12. Chapter 12

-No te acompañare a ningún bosque – Hablo con voz seria y segura, como solo Sasuke Uchiha sabe. Miro a la ingenua pelirosa que lo miraba sin caber en su asombro. Un frio ambiente poseyó la habitación donde se encontraban hablando.

-Puede que no te acuerdas pero nuestras vidas están atadas – Sakura alzo su mano mostrando la marca que la unía al Uchiha menor – Además, con o sin ti yo puedo ir sola.

-No iras…

-Así, como no. En que podrido lugar de tu cabeza cruzo la idea de que yo te obedeceré - Lo miro enojada. Ese era el colmo. Primero entraba a su habitación y le decía que no iba a acompañarle y segunda, le estaba ordenando que hacer. Eso nunca.

-Lo sé todo.

-¿Todo?

-Nueve semanas…

-¿Nueve semanas? ¿De qué rayos hablas?... oh por Dios, nos estuviste espiando – Se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida por la hazaña del correcto y perfecto Uchiha Sasuke, nunca paso por su mente que él se rebajara tanto como para espiarla.

-Fue un accidente… - Aparto la mirada abochornado al darse cuenta que en definitiva, su acción era nada más ni nada menos que espiar.

-Si como no – Su enfado se esfumo por completo al comprender las acciones de su cuñado. Trataba de protegerles, a ella y a su pequeño – Gracias, pero estaremos bien. Soy una Kunoichi, un no bosque no me vencerá tan fácilmente.

-¿Y una teletransportacion si? – Arqueo una ceja incrédulo al ver el estado de la pelirosa. No estaba tan mal, solo parecía agotada y la fiebre al parecer ya había cesado.

-Cállate, si hubieras sido tu quien teletransporto a siete personas, no estarías de pie – Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y cerró los ojos a punto de quedarse dormida – De todas formas yo llegare a esa flor. Itachi se merece ser feliz viendo y disfrutando a nuestro hijo – Cayó completamente rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo.

La miro atento. Si no fuera que ella le pertenecía a su hermano ya la habría llevado lejos de ahí, de ese amor que su hermano le procesaba. Se acerco poco a poco al rostro de la pelirosa y sin dudar poso sus labios sobre los de ella, sin cerrar los ojos. El no tenía derecho de quitarle la felicidad a su hermano. No más de la que ya le había quitado. Se separo de ella y camino hacia la puerta. Sakura era muy testaruda y por más que la obligara a quedarse donde esta para ponerla a salvo, ella haría todo lo posible para lograr su cometido. Sonrió, la antigua Sakura le había conquistado, pero la nueva Sakura le enamoro por completo. Así que haría todo lo posible para protegerla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá dormido? – Acerco su cara a la del azabache y lo observo por un buen rato imaginando las miles de cosas que le podría hacer. Sonrió divertido, sacó un plumón y un set de pintura, y empezó con su hazaña.

-¡Listo! La señorita Uchiha – La bella durmiente, así era la señorita Uchiha. Una hermosa joven de piel nívea, un hermoso pelaje negro y unas hermosas ojeras adornaban su masculino rostro. La pintura y los bigotes la hacían ver extremadamente bella. Que si no fuera porque Naruto lo había maquillado, hasta él se habría enamorado del Blanco Nieves.

-¡Naruto, deja en paz a tu cuñado! – Grito Tsunade enojada después de reírse un buen rato. Naruto alzo una ceja, las mujeres sí que son bipolares.

-Pero Oba-Chan, unas fotos y ya – Saco su cámara y sin más, tomo fotos de todos los ángulos posibles – Ahora si – Guardo su cámara y puso una cara seria - ¿Cuándo despertara?

-En unas cinco horas. Estaremos durmiéndolo después de que haya bebido y comido, así nos evitaremos varios problemas.

-Algo cruel, pero sensato – Puso su hermosa cara zorruna y asintió. – Bueno, Oba-Chan ¿me va a mandar a una misión sí o no?

-No – Contesto sin más.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Ahora no. Debes esperar al menos una semana más.

-¡ ¿Por qué, Oba-Chan?!

-Vaya urgencia para obtener una misión ¿No crees? – Sonrió triunfadora al ver a Naruto nervioso. Lo suponía, el iría en busca de Sakura y ella lo quería así, pero por ahora no era conveniente. – Tú quieres ir por Sakura y yo quiero que vayas por ella. Yo sé donde está y para que llegues te tomara más de un año, así que, en una semana estará listo un Jutsu que te dejara muy cerca de Sakura. Eso es todo.

-Una semana… - Susurro. Era conveniente esperar una semana a un año – Acepto Oba-Chan.

-Corina dame el mapa – Ordeno serio sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Llevaba días así, distante y mucho mas frio que antes. El motivo, nadie lo sabía.

-Juugo, déjanos solos – Ordeno la chica notablemente enojada.

-Te vi. ¿Me vas a cambiar por ella? – Se acerco sensualmente a él y con sus dedos remarco sus labios – ¿Te gustaron más sus labios que los míos? – A escasos centímetros se encontraban sus labios. En sus ojos no había nada. Dos almas muertas jugando a ser amantes, eso es lo que eran. Juntaron sus labios en un ardiente y fugaz beso, mientras se daban caricias vacías. La recargo en la pared, logrando reaccionar. Se separo tranquilo y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Debemos parar…

-¿Parar qué? Este lio de pasión en el que nos hemos metido. – Limpio sus labios y recupero la postura, aun sin querer acabar con todo, no quería estar de nuevo sola.

-No sientes nada por mí…

-Ni tú por mí. Seamos realistas, Sasuke, estamos juntos para no estar solos. Somos dos almas perdidas que encontraron consuelo entre ellas. Tú ya has encontrado a tu hermano y tienes amigos. Pero yo, no tengo a nadie. Tú hermano, junto con los Akatsuki, mataron a mi padre y destruyeron a nuestro pueblo. No me queda nada. Soy una niña mimada, grosera, infantil, egocéntrica, egoísta, en fin, soy la peor persona que conozcas y aun así me tuviste a tu lado. Quiera o no, yo siento. Tengo miedo de estar sola – Camino hacia el con lagrimas inundando sus ojos. Lo abrazo, aferrándose a su camisa, como si de eso dependiera su vida. – No me dejes sola, por favor.

Paso un brazo por su hombro en forma de apoyo y miro hacia arriba tratando de convencerse de estar haciendo lo correcto. El es un vengador, no puede tener otro lazo que no sea el del odio. Pero quiera o no, ya había empezado a crearlos de nuevo.

-No te dejare sola, Corina. Ya no estarás sola.

-L-lo siento, chicos. No quería interrumpirles, yo ya me voy – Dijo al Sr. Tachibana nerviosa al ver la escena. No sabía qué hacer, se tapaba los ojos y veía por un huequito o se volteaba de espaldas y volteaba indiscreta. Mientras tanto los jóvenes se separaron. Corina se limpio las lágrimas y dio una leve risa.

-No se preocupe, está en su casa. Además a mí nadie me interrumpe nunca – Alzo su cabeza con altanería y volvió a reír. No podía evitar ser tan orgullosa.

-¡Pez descerebrado! ¡Maldita mojarra pervertida, deja de tocarme!

-¡No lo hago apropósito! ¡Estoy tratando de parame, pero tu maldita mano de piedra no me deja!

Empezaron a gritar Karin y Suigetsu, que segundos antes habían sido invitados a entrar por la Sr. Tachibana. Seguían atados entre sí gracias a Sakura, que al parecer poco le importaba la situación de ese par.

Todos se asomaron a ver que sucedía a fuera de la cocina. La Sr. Tachibana sonrojada susurro:

-Qué bonita pareja

-¡No somos una pareja!

-Callaos – Sasuke advirtió con voz queda e inmediatamente callaron en automático y dejaron de moverse. Estaban tirados en el suelo en una postura muy comprometedora – Corina, deshaz el Jutsu de esos dos – La muchacha asintió, se acerco a ese par de gritones y tomo las manos que estaban sujetadas entre si y empezó a emanar chackra rosa de sus manos. Después de unos minutos ya estaban totalmente sueltos (y no del estomago) y felices, y lo demostraban pasando sus manos por sus cuellos, ejerciendo un poquito de presión que los estaba dejando morados, además se decían palabras hermosa que emanaban cariño por donde se escuchase: ¨maldito pez pervertido¨¨roca plana¨¨mojarra deformada¨¨leona sin gracia¨.

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos y rieron mientras caminaban en de regreso en dirección a la cocina, donde cenarían.

-¡Chicos, venid a cenar!

-¡Mama! ¡Morumu y Ryu, me están molestando! – Una niña de apenas nueve años corrió hacia su madre llorando a mares.

-Ya, ya cálmate pequeña. Ven ayúdame a poner la mesa y me cuentas mientras que te hicieron. – La pequeña asintió y fue por los platos poniéndolos en la mesa en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿E-en que le ayudo señora? – Se acerco una temerosa y ruborizada, Corina. Mientras alzaba la vista con altanería. Rápidamente todos sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a tomar foto y video ¡Pal´Face! Será lo más visto. Mira que Corina rebajarse a ayudar a una ama de casa en las labores hogareñas era algo que nunca habían pensado ver.

-Claro. Puedes ir por Sakura y los demás niños – Sonrió tiernamente y Corina bufo al darse la vuelta, mira que ir por la chica que estuvo a punto de robarle a su chico no al hacia para nada feliz.

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con Sakura recargada en la pared.

-Venga, te ayudo a hablarles que no son pocos. – Empezó a caminar decidida dándole la espalda a aquella chica orgullosa.

-No me ordenes Haru…

-Sakura, llámame Sakura. – Entro a la habitación donde yacían cuatro camas muy bien acomodadas y con unos roperos y cobertores muy humildes, pero aun así no perdían su encanto.

-Venid chicos, está bien que la tía que tengo a mi lado da miedo con esa cara tan seria que se carga, pero no les va hacer nada – Detrás de cada cama se empezaron unas pequeñas cabezas que miraban tímidas a la chica de cabellos negros.

-Sonríeles – Le susurro al oído. Corina vacilo antes de abrir su boca mostrando sus bien cuidados dientes que aun así daban miedo. Los niños se escondieron nuevamente y de seguro ya no saldrían jamás gracias a Corina

-Ya no sonrías así. – Se paro enfrente de Corina y agarro su boca con sus manos, tratando de formular una sonrisa, pero no lo lograba – Creo que tu problema es que nunca has visto una sonrisa sincera. Mirad bien, porque una sonrisa nunca se puede repetir – Sakura, sonrió como nunca antes. Los niños volvieron asomarse y segundos después salieron todos al ver a la pelinegra llorar. Todos corrieron a abrazarla, pero ella rápidamente les alejo.

-Venga, que su mama os ésta esperando para comer – Les dio pequeños empujoncitos para que salieran del cuarto.

-Serás tonta. Mira que sonreírme a mí así, como si no tuvieras tristezas. Es un grave error – Amenazo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Así, porque?

-Me recordáis a mi madre. Pero eso no importa, tonta. Vamos, porque el rugido de tu panza se escucha peor que un elefante pariendo.

Sonrió para sí misma. Al parecer aquella chica no era tan fría como aparentaba. Hasta le caía bien.

-¡Amores, ya llegue! – La voz masculina hizo que la Sr. Tachibana fuera de inmediato a recibir a su esposo al igual que todos sus hijos.

-¡papa! – Se abalanzaron contra él y lo mandaron directo al suelo.

-Vamos pequeños, dejen levantar a su Padre y vayan a sentarse, que ya todo está servido. – Ordeno.

-Si, mama – Contestaron sin ganas y caminaron de igual forma hacia la cocina.

-Al parecer tenemos visita – Al levantarse el Sr. Tachibana logro apreciar a los jóvenes que no muy entusiastas salieron a recibirle.

-Si, son amigos de Sakura.

-Ah, si es así, bienvenidos. Pasen, vamos a cenar todos juntos.

Tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Todavía no llegaban las dos chicas así que las esperaron.

-¿ya los has presentado mujer?

-No, se me ah olvidado por completo.

-Está bien, no importa, ya los presentare yo. Mirad bien para que no os confundas. Mi niña más pequeña: Natsumi de tan solo tres años, luego le sigue Morumu de cuatro, Kaito y Takumi de seis, mi princesa Aoi de nueve, mis Duquesas Mikoto de once y Shana de doce y mis mas grandes dolores de cabeza Katari y Ryu de catorce años. Ahora sí, presentaos ustedes que quiero conocerles – Poso su mirada con total interés sobre el pelinegro, pero este no hablo.

-Yo soy Suigetsu, es un placer conocerles Familia Tachibana

-Yo soy Karin Uzumaki, es un placer

-Juugo, un placer conocerles – Los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Se portaron muy educados, pero casi nadie les izo caso. Los niños estaban atacando sus platos, la Señora Tachibana trataba de hacer que parasen de comer y el Señor Tachibana no apartaba su mirada de la del azabache.

-¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Uchiha Sasuke…

-Aja y ¿eres amigo de Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace cinco años.

-No ah hablado mucho de ti. Sabes Sakura es como una hija para mí. Cuando sus padres murieron yo…

-¿Sus padres han muerto?

-Vaya amigo estas hecho. Eso sucedió hace dos años. Murieron en una misión. Iban en busca de un tal Sasuke ¿No serás tú? O acaso tú eres ese tal Uchiha que iba tras el novio de Sakura. Es tu hermano o ¿me equivoco?

-No sé cómo sabe todo eso, pero yo creo que…

-Te entiendo. Se toda tu vida y te entiendo. Así que no trates de explicar nada. Venga sé que no hemos cenado, pero quiero conversar un rato contigo en mi oficina – Salieron de la cocina bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de todos. Primero el estaba matando a Sasuke tanto con la mirada como con palabras y luego se lo llevo a su oficina a platicar como dos amigos.

-¿Qué son seas caras? – Pregunto Sakura al entrar a la cocina y encontrarse con sus amigos en Shock.

-Nada. Sakura se que no has cenado, pero ¿me ayudan a llevar a los niños a dormir con su tía? Vive a unas siete casas.

-¿Se metió a su oficina? – Comento Sakura aguantándose la risa. Cuando el señor Tachibana entraba a su oficina salía completamente borracho y armaba su show personal. A veces hacia un concierto o otras su espectáculo de baile. Cosas que no dejaban dormir a los niños además de no ser muy aptas para ellos, bueno eso a veces.

-Si, nosotras le ayudamos

No fueron ni siquiera diez minutos en los que llevaron a los niños a la casa de su tía, en los que Sasuke y el Sr. Tachibana aprovecharon para emborracharse hasta el tope. Aunque no dejaron atrás a los demás. Karin, Corina, Suigetsu y ¡hasta Juugo! Ya estaban a más no poder. Claro que el alcohol hace un efecto diferente en cada uno.

Karin y Suigetsu se estaban comiendo a besos y si, aun se decían una que otra grosería en muestra de amor.

Corina y Juugo estaban cantando arriba del escenario junto los principales causantes de esa borrachera.

No pudimos aguantarnos la risa. La Sr. Tachibana le susurro a Sakura que se divirtiera, que ella ya estaba cansada y prefería irse a dormir con sus niños.

Sakura siendo la única sobria no pudo evitar sentarse y observar a todos hacer sus locuras. Corina se había aventado del escenario (dos mesas de casi metro y medio) pensando en ser atrapada por su público, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Claro que rápidamente Sakura fue a ayudarla, pero ya no despertó. Gracias al golpe quedo dando conciertos en el mundo de Morfeo.

En tanto al par de peleoneros, ya habían desaparecido de la sala. Y lo más seguro era que se estaban divirtiendo en alguna habitación de la casa.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar a sus amigos de Konoha. Cada fin de semana hacían una reunían para platicar y siempre terminaban bailando, bebidas con grados de alcohol, cantando y hasta compitiendo. Los extrañaba y eso que apenas llevaba dos semanas sin verlos. También extrañaba su hogar.

Y sobre todo lo extrañaba a él. No podía evitar extrañarlo ni un segundo. Deseaba estar con él y ya se imaginaba la cara y la alegría que lo inundaría cuando le dijera que iba a ser papa. Si fuera posible le daría la vuelta al mundo completo en un segundo gritando: ¡voy a ser papa!

De repente me di cuenta que ya no estaba nadie, aparte de Sasuke que estaba desparramado en una silla, cambiándole a un MP3 que estaba tocando música lenta, bachata y estaba tocando una canción que le gustaba mucho a Sakura: El malo, de aventura.

Se acerco ajena a lo que iba ocurrir con Sasuke. Lo invito a bailar. Todo estaba siendo muy divertido. Sasuke se tropezaba varias veces, gracias a su falta de equilibrio. Ella lo guiaba o eso hasta que el la encamino hacia una pared y la beso.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonrió satisfecha. Había llegado a la entrada del Bosque de los sueños, después de horas caminando en la oscuridad de la noche y el frio de las mañanas, estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo. Se adentro contemplando su alrededor. El bosque le hacía honor a su nombre, la luz que traspasaba los cerezos de todos colores daba una imagen colorida y hermosa, el césped verde adornaba el suelo y el canto de las aves la transportaban a otro mundo. Su corazón latía desbocado, por un momento se sintió en su hogar y se visualizo a ella e Itachi junto todos, disfrutando de la vida como debía ser, pero no era así… los cerezos se empezaron a marchitar mientras el sol desaparecía dando lugar a la asfixiante oscuridad. Sakura cayó rendida al suelo mientras lloraba. Los rosales marchitos empezaban a enredarse en sus piernas enterrando las espinas a su paso y rasgando la fina piel, al igual que los recuerdos en su corazón. El terror de perder su hogar o a todos los que quería y a veces las dos cosas, la culpa al estar mintiendo todo el tiempo, el odio hacia las personas que lastimaron a los que quiere y a ella, y la traición por el beso con Sasuke, la estaban destrozando. Esperaba que Itachi perdonara su debilidad, pero no tenía fuerzas para continuar, ya no podía más…

-Un alma destrozada, mmm que delicioso… - Abrió los ojos anonadada. Busco el lugar donde provenía aquella voz, pero no encontró nada. Se empezaba a alterar. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero quería salir de ella. Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, pero los rosales enredados en esta se lo impidieron. Sintió ardor por toda su piel. Se removió inquieta al sentir las espinas acercársele peligrosamente al vientre. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas, pero no se rompían, al contrario hacia que crecieran mas y se enterraran en su cuerpo.

-Jajaja, eres idiota, no sabes ni como llegaste a esta situación.

Cerró los ojos. Todas esas cosas ya las sabia, no tenía caso que le recordaran. Pero por mas idiota y débil que fuera no dejaría que su bebe sea lastimado y si era necesario se cortaría sus extremidades contar de evitarlo.

Pero cuando sintió que era alzada del suelo supo que preocuparse ya no era necesario, que gracias a Sasuke su bebe estaba a salvo. Se acorruco en sus brazos y pudo apreciar las heridas que habían sufrido por su culpa. Empezó a emanar Chackra por todo su vientre comprobando el estado del mini Itachi, suspiro aliviada, estaba bien. Examino sus demás heridas: estaban por sus brazos, piernas y parte del cuello, eran profundas y había perdido mucha sangre, podría curarlas y compensar la sangre con Chackra, pero eso sería temporal y para acabarla también tenía que curar a Sasuke. Empezó a curarse y vio a Sasuke relajar sus músculos al desaparecer el dolor. Sonrió en forma de gracias y giro su vista al bosque. Estaba oscuro, no había nada anormal.

-¿a qué has venido pequeña tonta? – Dijo en tono de burla.

-Eh venido por la Flor del deseo – Contesto segura. Esa extraña voz, que suponía era el guardián del bosque, ya había jugado mucho con ella. Hace unos instantes se había mostrado débil y ahora le tocaba ser fuerte.

-Mmm, ¿A dónde me llevaras? – Pregunto con interés.

Se bajo de los brazos de Sasuke y sonrió con sorna. No le dirán que la voz con quien estaba hablando era la flor del deseo… por dios alguien dígale que no era cierto. Giro su mirada hacia sus demás compañeros y todos asintieron.

-A… a Konoha, donde con un poco de tu esencia podre curar la ceguera de buen hombre que no se lo merecía. – Contesto aun consternada. Ya no quería más sorpresas. Pero nunca hacían caso a lo que querían y muestra de eso era la flor gigante que había parecido frente a ella.

-Mmm, tu explicación me convenció. Pero no me llevaras a ningún lado. Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo sin hacer tanto barullo, solo que tendrás que darme algo a cambio…

-Lo que quieras… - Le interrumpió inmediatamente. ¡Era genial! Ya no habría ninguna operación riesgosa e Itachi recuperaría su vista.

-Tu vida…

Shock. No podía moverse y su mente quedo en blanco. Su vida a cambio de la vista de Itachi. Si no hubiera estado embarazada había aceptado sin dudar, pero ahora estaba una vida inocente de por medio la cual no afectaría en ningún sentido.

-Tome la mía…

Pudo ver la cara de Sakura pasar del Shock al ¡SHOCK! ¿Era tan asombroso salvar las vidas de las dos personas que más quería y debía tanto? Para él, era algo fácil, al final de cuentas ya no tenía nada que perder y nada que cuidar. Itachi era cuidado por Sakura y esta por él. Nadie perdía nada, al contrario se ganaban cosas: la felicidad de ese par y la vista de su hermano mayor que se merecía todo.

-Mmm, no me interesa nada de ti ni de esos idiotas de tras… - Movió sus pétalos con desprecio – Solo quiero algo de esta chica… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sakura… pide otra cosa, no te daré mi vida. – Sentencio segura. Si quería su vida, podría pedirle algo de igual valor o algo parecido al deseo pedido – Te daré mi vista…

-No me interesa tu puta vista ni la del otro.

Torció la boca. No encontraba nada más que darle a cambio a esa estúpida flor. No le entendía. ¿Para qué quería su vida o algo especialmente de ella? Podría haber aceptado la vida de Sasuke y acabar con todo el drama, no, dudaba haber dejado a Sasuke entregar su vida por un asunto de ella e Itachi. ¡Podrían dar la vida de Karin! Pero no, la mendiga flor solo quería algo de ella. Si era así, algo importante para ella eran…

-Quiero tus recuerdos…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola. Me desaparecí para volver con todo, pronto actualizare SOMETIDA una historia mía de mi, por si quieren pasar a leer yo creo a mas tardar el lunes que viene. Bueno esta historia no es mía, es de Aliss12, escritora de .**_

 _ **Esta muy linda, a mi me encanta. Así que dejen muchos comentarios por favor.**_

* * *

No pudo hacer nada aparte de mirar como los recuerdos de Sakura le rodeaban, para luego perderse en el interior de la flor del deseo.

¿Cómo diablos Sakura había aceptado? Sus recuerdos eran su vida. Ahora volvería a nacer, aprendería nuevas cosas, pero ya no estarán los que le habían hecho Sakura Haruno.

Apretó los puños. Quiso evitarlo, pero Sakura ya había tomado una decisión y ya no había vuelta tras. El no tenía derecho a entrometerse a pesar de estar deseándolo con todo su ser, no tenia derecho a irse vivo de ese bosque y menos con aquellas ideas locas que poseían su cabeza y le habían convencido de que Sakura Haruno no volvería a Konoha al lado de su hermano. Itachi tuvo una nueva oportunidad bien merecida y el aunque no lo merecía la tendría también de la forma más vil y egoísta que existía, pero la historia ya estaba escrita y ya nadie podría borrarla.

 ** _SEIS MESES DESPUES…_**

La aldea del sonido estaba de fiesta gracias al futuro heredero de esas tierras que estaría con ellos dentro de un mes. Saludaban y daban regalos a Sakura, que con una sonrisa agradecida los recibía. Conocía a toda la gente de ese lugar, eran pocas y gracias a ello se aprendió todos los nombres, aparte de que en su memoria no había mucho que la ocupara aparte de sus datos personales y cosas que había aprendido en seis meses gracias a su esposo y amigos. **_Su esposo_** nadie le creería que estando con el no se sentía completa, estaba esa sensación que algo le faltaba, a pesar de no recordar nada sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero aun no hallaba que era ese algo que tanto le inquietaba. Trato de averiguar, pero solo le decían que ella era Sakura Uchiha, esposa de Sasuke Uchiha el Otokage, tiene la edad de diecisiete, pesa 67.2 kg gracias a su bebe, mide 161, sangre O positivo, clasificación; ninja medico y antes de casarse con Sasuke vivía el Konoha, la cual deseaba conocer, pero por más que insistía, Sasuke se negaba, algo raro en el, puesto que siempre le cumple cualquier cosa, ponía en pretextó la aldea y que él como líder no la podía abandonar, su embarazo o cualquier tontería. Pero si pidiera ir a cualquier otro lugar, el la llevaría con gusto. Como cuando pidió ir a Suna donde solo la dejo en la carroza casi amarrada, según él para que no corra ningún riesgo o cuando fueron a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada donde oculto sus nombres. Todo era tan raro. Su vida, su esposo y el comportamiento de sus amigos Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, todos ellos le ocultaban algo y averiguaría que era, empezando a interrogar a la gente de ahí…

-Carlota-San, gracias – Recibió el ultimo regalo del día. Podría empezar por ella, como señora mayor debía saber muchas cosas de la Aldea.

-No hay de que mi niña, perdona, mi señora –Corrigió– Me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café…

Acepto inmediatamente. ¡Perfecto! La suerte estaba de su lado. Una charla le serviría de mucho. Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña choza, algo degastada por los años, pero aun así no perdía su encanto hogareño y acogedor. Entraron. Sakura se sentó en el comedor pequeño. Se sintió cómoda a comparación del que tenían en su mansión, tan grande y solo lo ocupaban cinco personas

-Su esposo es admirable, saco a este pueblo de la miseria en tan solo unos meses. – Puso las tazas servidas en la mesa, para luego sentarse ella.

Asintió. Era verdad. En tan solo unos meses la Aldea del sonido era casi tan poderosa como otras y era cuestión de días para ser reconocida como parte importante en todo el mundo ninja, todo gracias a Sasuke. A veces pensaba que si Sasuke no hubiera llegado a la Aldea, ya se había extinguido y en el peor de los casos seguiría en la miseria.

-Su pequeño, yo digo que será un niño, pero siento que no se parecerá a su papa – Lo ultimo le llamo la atención. ¿No se parecería a Sasuke? Entonces ¿se parecería a ella? Su estomago se revolvió. Otra duda en su mente ¿El bebe realmente era de Sasuke? Se golpeo mentalmente. ¡Claro que era de Sasuke! ¡¿De quién más podría ser?! Los únicos hombres cercanos a ella, aparte de Sasuke, eran Juugo **[x]** Suigetsu **_¡[X]!_**. Definitivamente su bebe era de Sasuke, después de todo el era su esposo.

-Yo solo espero que nazca sano y llamadme de tu, me hace sentir más grande de lo que estoy – Sonrió. No se imaginaba como una Señora aun.

-Entonces Sakura, os pediré que hagáis lo mismo

Y así siguió la conversación con cosas triviales hasta que apareció Karin con el pretexto de la cena y no tuvo más remedio que irse a esa prisión que ¨la mantenía segura¨. Estaba segura que sería más feliz en una choza como la de Carlota que en esa mansión de la soledad. Aunque Sasuke pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, su silencio denotaba lo contrario. Se sentía sola y las únicas oportunidades en las que se divertía era cuando Sasuke estaba borracho o cuando podía hablar con Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, todo eso era una vez al mes, si tenía suerte. Y salía a la Aldea una vez al mes, cuando cumplía un mes más de embarazo a festejar junto todos, claro que si a sentarte a recibir regalos y mirar como todos se divertían se denominada festejar, era feliz con ello.

-Sakura ¿dónde has estado?

Dejo de comer para mirar fijamente a su esposo. Eso odiaba de él. Que le estuviera vigilando. Gustaba de ser cuidada, pero no de esa manera de muñeca de porcelana, no, la hacían sentir inútil. Y había llegado a pensar que en lugar de cuidarla, la estaba escondiendo.

-Con Carlota-San… - Sonrió falsamente. – ¿Y los chicos?

\- Fueron a llevar unos tratados a las Aldeas vecinas…

Y así eran todas sus conversaciones. Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, pregunta y adiós. Absolutamente aburrido y agotador. No sabía cómo había durado tanto si ella era tan parlanchina. La cena culmino sin decir ni una palabra más. Sakura se dirigió a su habitación seguida de Sasuke, algo sorprendente ya que él nunca hacia eso. Se sintió rara pero feliz al saberlo tan cerca de ella. Al entrar se sentó agotada en la cama. Su bebe robaba más energía de la que había pensado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos sorprendida. Sasuke estaba tocando su bebe por voluntad propia. Siempre se lo había pedido pero se negaba enojado y a veces hasta consternado y nunca había entendido porque, había llegado a pensar que no quería a su hijo. Reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir y lo abrazo acercando su cabeza a su barriga. Esa simple acción la había hecho tan feliz, nadie podría remplazar ese sentimiento.

Después de unos minutos sintió a Sasuke moverse inquieto entre sus brazos. Con gran pesar lo soltó, hubiera preferido quedarse hace para siempre. Pero su tristeza duro poco al ver a Sasuke estirarle la mano en forma de invitación y ella la acepto rápidamente para ser levantada. La frente de Sasuke se podo tiernamente sobre la suya y sus manos en su barriga y la acaricio suavemente.

Sasuke sabía que no debía cometer más errores y no debería seguid negando al verdadero padre la felicidad inmerecida que él estaba viviendo. Pero ya no podía parar y sin más las palabras salieron volando.

-Los amo Sakura y mi pequeño Uchiha


	15. Chapter 15

El dolor de las contracciones, la despertó. A su pequeño ya le hacía por conocer el mundo, pero todavía faltaba. Un mes, solo un mes y ya podría tener al pequeño entre sus brazos. Estaba nerviosa, este era el primero y por lo que había estudiado, el más doloroso. Su esposo hace días trato de consolarla al avisarle que irían a Konoha a que se aliviara, que en su país natal había una doctora estupenda que haría que no sufriera tanto y estuvieran a salvo.

Estaba exageradamente emocionada. Ansiaba estar en Konoha. Su hogar natal, que por asares del destino olvido. Partirían en unos días. Sasuke decía que estaba cerca, tardarían a lo máximo cinco horas en llegar, cosa que le sorprendió. si estaba tan cerca, ¿porqué Sasuke no la había llevado antes? Además de que había leído que la Aldea del Sonido fue enemiga de la Hoja ¿Por qué estaban tan peligrosamente cerca? Claro que las rivalidades aun desconocidas por ella, entre la Hoja y el Sonido ya estaban resultas gracias a su marido.

Tocaron la puerta, pero de inmediato y sin permiso entro la pelirroja con cara de fastidio. Era tan bipolar y buena actriz que al principio había pensado que Karin la súper odiaba, pero en pocos días se dio cuenta que solo le era muy difícil expresar sus emociones, sobre todo hacia cierto albino, gracias a su orgullo.

-Acuéstate, es hora de tu revisión - Ordeno.

-Sabe, usted es una doctora muuuuuuy amable. Le deseo lo mejor del mundo - Dijo sarcásticamente y sonreía mientras se recostaba - Púdrase - Susurro.

-¡Cállate! Tu carácter no es el adecuado para ser la primera dama del sonido.

-Ni el tuyo para ser mi doctora personal y perfectamente pagada.

Se miraron intensamente, sin mostrar que por dentro de morían de risa y felicidad al pelear por cosas sin sentido alguno como en ese momento.

Sintió el frio del gel expandirse por su vientre y luego el cálido calor del Chackra, se estremeció un poco ante el cambio de temperatura. Ella ya era una ninja medico buena, gracias a todo lo que había leído, hasta se atrevía a decir que era experta en ese tema, solo le faltaba más de práctica, no entendía porque Sasuke se empeñaba en que fuera atendida por Karin si ella misma podría hacerlo. Pero no quería comentárselo y comenzar una guerra con su marido a esas alturas del partido en la cual ya se empezaban a llevar bien. Aun recordaba la furia sin motivo cuando preguntaba algo sobre su pasado, comenzaban a hablar bien y después de unos minutos ya se encontraban gritando sin control. Después de múltiples y dolorosas riñas comprendió que no debía preguntar nada, aceptar las cosas, no pelear por cosas sencillas y con solución. Aun recordaba muy bien su última pelea, si no se equivocaba fue hace cuatro meses...

-Sasuke... ¿Cómo nos conocimos? - Desvió su atención del plato y la poso totalmente sobre su esposo.

Este se tenso y dejo sus cubiertos bruscamente sobre la mesa, la primera señal de que debió haber parado.

-En la escuela ninja de Konoha, tú eras mi compañera de clase y más tarde de mi equipo.

Torció la boca disgustada. Solo así. ¿Eso era todo? Vio la intensión de Sasuke de retirarse de la mesa. Pero rápidamente formulo otra pregunta, impidiéndoselo.

-mmm ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

-... El tuyo sí, yo tarde aproximadamente cinco años en darme cuenta.

Su pecho se oprimió por la indiferencia de este. Su frialdad le disgustaba.

-Jijiji, y ¿Tu familia? ¿Cómo está conformada? ¿Los conozco?

Su rostro se tenso y rápidamente se incorporo de su asiento.

-Todos en mi clan están muerto... solo tengo a mi hermano mayor...

Aventó la silla y salió disparado a su habitación. Si, a SU habitación de él. Curiosamente no compartían lecho.

Rápidamente lo siguió y antes de que cerrara la puerta, se escabullo. Se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo por la espalda, tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo. Este la dejo solo unos minutos. Para después ordenarle que se fuera, antes de que sus sentimientos explotaran. Sakura se negó rotunamente. Eso solo lo exaspero y la alejo bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? - Pregunto mientras reprimía las lágrimas traviesas que luchaban por salir.

-Nada. Vete.

-¡¿Por qué diablos eres tan callado?! ¡Joder, no estás solo. Pensé que yo y mi bebe éramos tu familia!

-Hmmp, ¿Familia? ¡Tú no sabes qué es eso!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin más, empezó a llorar.

-¡Si tengo familia! ¡Según tu están muertos, al igual que tú! ¡Escucha bien. Mi única familia es mi bebe! - Se toco el vientre - ¡TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA!...te...te odio. - Finalizo no muy convencida.

Las lágrimas amenazaron por salir. Pero gracias a Karin, Sakura logro mantener la postura.

-Está perfecto, será...

-¡Np quiero saberlo aun! - Grito rápidamente, provocando que Karin saltara y por instinto de proteger sus tímpanos, tapara sus oídos.

-¡Ya, pero no grites! Están en perfecto estado los dos, loca. Esta listo para nacer. Será mejor viajar a Konoha en unas horas. Te aseguro que se adelantara. - Dijo. Su voz ocultaba la emoción de conocer al nuevo Uchiha, pero también resguardaba la lastima de que el pequeño y su amiga no estaban donde deberían estar. Pero estaba segura que la verdad pronto seria revelada y que todo tomaría el correcto orden en el que debía estar.

-Karin, déjanos a solas

Las dos giraron su vista hacia el azabache que había hecho acto de presencia sigilosamente en la habitación. Ninguna de las dos lo había percibido, por lo cual se asustaron.

Karin asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga al enseñarle la lengua y un meneo de cabeza que daba suerte según ella.

-¿Todo va bien? - Pregunto sentando en la cama donde Sakura yacía acostaba. Esta hizo el ademan de pararse, pero él se lo impidió. Y recostó su cabeza en su vientre. Esta era la segunda ocasión que hacia eso, llenándola de dicha y alegría. Por siete meses no se acerco a ella de ninguna manera; no la tocaba, abrazaba, acariciaba, nada de nada. Pero ahora, juntó como en ese momento, inesperadamente la besaba. Movía sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, mostrando absoluta y pura delicadeza, ternura y amor, y eso la enloquecía.

Había leído millones de novelas en esos meses. Algunas describían lo hermoso que era un beso con la persona que amas. Y al besar a su esposo, persona que se supone que amas, se sentía ir a las nubes. Aunque aun no entendía es opresión en su pecho que le pedía gritar, llorar y por instinto alejarse, aunque nunca le prestaba mucha atención ¿porque cada vez que lo besaba, su corazón se retorcía? No lo entendía. Pero dio por hecho que así se sentía besar a alguien y no se adentro más al tema.

Abrió los ojos y los labios sorprendida ante la inesperada mordida a sus labios y la introducción de la lengua de su marido a su boca. Un calorcillo se apodero de su cuerpo y su corazón paro, pero aun así correspondió tímidamente al caluroso beso. Su corazón cada vez se estremecía más hasta jurar que se había roto.

Sasuke lo noto, y poco a poco fue separándose de ella, haciendo que esta recuperara el aliento físico y emocional. Suspiro cansado. La estaba lastimando y de paso el también resultaba lastimado ante, no obvio pero, rechazo de parte de ella.

Le sonrió falsamente a su esposa antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la oficina donde se resguardaba de su pecaminoso accionar. Solo sometiéndose a inaguantables horarios de trabajo lograba alejar el dolor y soledad que habían provocado sus acciones. Hasta ahora llevaba ocho días sin dormir y medio beber y comer. Pronto se reencontraría con todos. No ponía ni siquiera mirarlos a la cara, mucho menos a su hermano.

Llevaba días reflexionando y sería mejor que Tsunade fuera al Sonido. Ir a Konoha solo traería dolor a todos y a estas alturas era lo que menos deseaba.

Además de que el siempre le estaba vigilando y yendo a Konoha atraería su desconfianza, y la cuarta guerra no se haría esperar.

Suspiro agotado ¨Por Kami Sasuke ¿En que líos te has metido?¨

¨Por medio de la presente, yo Sasuke Uchiha, Líder del sonido. Solicito su presencia en situación de invitada y doctora oficial, en el parto de mi querida esposa Sakura Haruno, ex alumna de usted. espero contar con su presencia.¨

Atte.: Uchiha Sasuke.¨

Aplasto el papel enojada. Ese mocoso prefería evadir la consecuencia de sus actos y los futuros problemas que esta podría causar.

Debía negarse a tal petición. Pero sabía que ese mocoso era orgulloso e idiota, lo que provocaría que buscara otra medica y ella no pudiera estar presente en el parto de Sakura, lo cual deseaba.

Pero aun así no lo dejaría escaparse de sus problemas, los llevaría a domicilio.

¨Aceptó¨

Escribió en un papel que sería mandado directamente a las manos del Uchiha.

-¡Shizune! - La chica entro a la habitación

-En una hora partiré al Sonido, te dejare a cargo de la Aldea.

-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama... - Trato de quejarse la muchacha.

-Nada de peros, confió en ti. Ahora manda a llamar a Itachi, Naruto y sus compañeros de generación

Titubeo un poco antes de salir. Y fue directamente a lo que se le había encomendado. Con ayuda de algunos cuantos Ambus, los localizo rápido.

-Chicos y chicas, os eh mandado a llamar para informarles que iremos al Sonido, por unas merecidas vacaciones. Además de recibir una hermosa noticia.

Todos empalidecieron ante lo últimas dos palabras, pero sobre todo por el tono dulce y maternal con el cual su Hokage las había pronunciado.

Sabían que nada bueno les esperaba a ninguno.

-Prepárense chicos, tienen solo una hora para alistarse. Iremos al Sonido...


	16. Chapter 16

Era un hermosos día, tan tranquilo y acogedor. La brisa fresca de la mañana jugaba con sus rubios cabellos y el sake acariciaba sutilmente su garganta. El sillón finamente bullido y agradable, que amortiguaba los brincos bruscos del camino y las fallas de sus pésimos choferes. Que sin precaución y a propósito dieron un brinco haciéndola saltar para caer duramente contra el sillón. Pero eso no fue lo peor, no, desperdiciar su sake sí que era un pecado mortal y juraba por Kami que de esta no salían vivos.

-¡Malditos mocosos impertinentes, no sirven ni como caballos, no corran van a hervir, no, van a carbonizarse lentamente en las llamas del infierno!

Todos corrieron despavoridos sin dirección alguna, estaban totalmente perdidos y lo peor de todo ¡No sabían a donde tenían que ir! Todos tomaron diferentes, tenebrosos o misteriosos caminos que nos daban igual, excepto el de un rubio energético y un emo sexi que andaban sin rumbo, pero con curiosidad.

El camino del emo sexi conocido como Itachi Uchiha, sí que nos interesaba su camino, para violarlo quizá, bueno, eso será después. El huyo al ya conocer bien a la quinta Hokage, quien en su disfraz de pan de dios mataba millones de moscas y no quería ser una de esas moscas. Miro con curiosidad la pequeña urbanización frente a sus ojos que se dejó descubrir tras la vegetación. Había mucha gente alegre y tranquila, platicando y conviviendo, pero sobre todo ¿unida? Si, esa era la palabra correcta, era una población reducida, por lo cual no era de extrañarse que todos se conocieran.

Al dar un paso en la tierra trabajada, sintió un gran alivio combinado con curiosidad. Algo había ahí que lo llamaba, algo tan fuerte que lo motivo a correr, a mirar por todos lados, desesperado. Sin encontrar nada. La decepción se apodero de sus pensamientos y miro el suelo decepcionado mientras respiraba cansado. Era un idiota, no sabía bien quien era él. Esa aldea solamente lo impresiono, eso era todo. No había nada ahí para él. Toco e hombro de una anciana que pasaba con cajas, al parecer muy pesadas y le ofreció ayudarle, la cual, sorprendida, comenzó a negarse.

-No, no. Como cree señor, alguien tan importante como usted, debe estar agotado, no se preocupe y valla con su hermosa esposa. Ella quiere estar con usted.

Ella quiere estar con usted. Aunque todo era extraño, una: porque no era un apersona importante, según él y dos; porque no estaba casado. Pero esa lo de menos al recordar las palabras de la anciana; Ella quiere estar con usted. Ella, ¿quién será la hermosa señora, porque al parecer estaba casada, de la que hablaba la anciana?

-No señora, debe estar confundiéndome. Yo - Se señaló - no estoy casado. Ya estoy viejo para eso...

Sonrió de la manera más convincente, para que la señora se estuviera tranquila. Pero ella solo lo miraba con más determinación. Hasta que suspiro y soltó una leve carcajada.

-Perdona, tienes razón. Me encantaría tu ayuda. - El comprendió rápidamente y tomo todas las cajas entre sus brazos y siguió en silencio a la señora - Disculpa por confundirte, pero parecen dos gotas de agua. Mi nombre es Carlota, me gustaría que me llames de tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Itachi

Dijo después de unos segundos de duda. No parecía una anciana mala, pero la mayoría de las trampas empezaban así.

-Hay mucho movimiento ¿no crees? - el asintió mirando alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de ello - pero como no, hoy nos visitara la Hokage y lo más seguro es que la señora este por aliviarse. Espero no te moleste, pero ¿cuántos años tienes tu Itachi?

Era una anciana muy simpática y se sentía a gusto con ella, y al parecer los aldeanos pensaban igual. Todos la saludaban alegremente y se atrevería a decir que con cariño.

-No se mi edad, solo se mi nombre. Perdí mis memorias hace tiempo, pero no me intereso saber de mi pasado, porque sabía que había algo esperándome en el futuro, en este presente.

-Suenas como el, me gustaría llevarte a que conocieras a la cabeza de la aldea. Ustedes dos se entenderían mucho y también con su esposa, esa señora es todo lo contrario a su esposo. Se llama Sakura, su esposo no es malo, solo es solitario y duro, ni siquiera la dulzura de Sakura ni su bondad lo han hecho cambiar. Tan cerrado al mundo, tú te pareces mucho a él y nunca me cansare de recalcarlo. Deben vivir, abrirse, no quieran solamente sobrevivir, es el peor error que podrían cometer. - Paro frente a una casa pequeña pero con aires hogareños y reconfortantes. - Muchas gracias muchacho, esta es tu casa, cuando guste. Pero como agradecimiento me gustaría invitarte un vaso de agua mientras preparo la comida.

Él se negó sin importar haber sido grosero. Quería pensar tranquilamente. Caminaba entre la agitada gente. Parecían emocionados por la llegada de la Hokage. Todo estaba quedando perfecto, tiras de papeles de todos colores colocaban de casa en casa y la música tocada por distintos grupos daba mucha alegría al lugar. Pero al través del ruido, un grito de dolor capto su atención. Busco alrededor de la gente, al parecer nadie mas había oído el grito. Hubiera pensado que eras figuraciones suyas si no lo hubiera vuelto a escuchar. Pero esta vez con certeza se dirigió dentro del bosque, tras haberse alejado más de la aldea se encontró con una pelirosa, con unos hermosos ojos jade cristalizados por las lágrimas. Un hermoso cuerpo albino adornado con un pequeño bulto en su panza. Y con una tierna voz salvaje que le pedía ayuda.

-Ayúdame por favor, se me ha roto la fuente


	17. Chapter 17

-¡Cállate, Sakura, tú no sabes nada!

-No, porque tú nunca me cuentas lo que sucede!

-¡PORQUE NO TE INCUMBE!

Levanto su tono de voz. Estas peleas eran cada vez más constantes. Yo trataba de evitarlas, pero mi necedad de querer acercarme a Sasuke hacia todo lo contrario. Pronto me aliviaría y tenía que estar calmada, pero sobre todo quería acercarme a mi esposo. Él y yo tendremos que criar a nuestro hijo. A veces me imagino cuando mi pequeño crezca y me pregunte algo de su padre o de mi pasado y no pueda contestarle. Y justamente hoy, que mi esposo me comenta que ya no iremos a Konoha y que la Hokage vendrá para ayudarme en el parto, me entra la curiosidad. Le eh preguntado por su familia pero el guardo silencio, sobre la mía o por qué conocía a la Hokage, pero siempre se quedaba en silencio. En respuesta mía a su reserva, como un apoyo para que hablase, le abrase y le dije que me contara todo, que sea lo que sea estaría siempre a su lado, aunque aún no sabía si podría cumplir con mi palabra. Y ahí fue donde me trato de callar. Y tal vez lo logro, no sé. O mejor dicho no me importo. Salí corriendo, escape de ese lugar y, a pesar de estar embarazada, corrí lo más que mis piernas aguantaron.

Esto no podía seguir así, destruyéndonos. Al entrar al bosque pare para respirar un poco, estaba siendo demasiado imprudente, debía calmarme un poco por mi bebe. En esos minutos, que estuve recargada sobre un árbol, pensé en alguna solución para esta situación, y la única que se me ocurrió fue el irme. Me iría en cuanto me aliviara y empezare de nuevo, no podía continuar sufriendo a su lado y mucho menos permitir que mi bebe lo hiciera en algún futuro.

Respire decidida, y en ese mismo instante se rompió mi fuente. Esto no podría estar ocurriendo en este momento. Camino un poco y oí la civilización. Al menos la suerte estaba de mi lado. Grite de dolor, junto con un ayuda. Nadie me escucho al parecer y empecé a asustarme. Volví a gritar y escuche el crujir de las hojas al quebrarse. Y segundos después lo vi, un muchacho demasiado parecido a Sasuke, pero sabía que no era el, su edad y esas grandes ojeras eran una gran marca de diferencia entre ambos. Pero aun así su parecido me intrigaba. Él se me quedo viendo un buen rato, detallándome con u ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-Ayúdeme, por favor, se me ha roto la fuente...

Inmediatamente reacciono y me cargo con sumo cuidado. Era alguien muy fuerte, ya que me cargaba con maravillosa facilidad, como si fuera una pluma, cuando en realidad éramos dos personas - mi bebe y yo -.

-¿La llevo a alguna clínica o a dónde?

Su voz recorrió mi cuerpo en un suave escalofrió. Plasme su cara en mi memoria. Era guapo, de aproximadamente unos treinta años. Venia vestido con unos pesqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color pero con un abanico adornando su espalda. Yo ya había visto ese símbolo muchas veces, ese era la insignia de la familia de Sasuke. ¿Acaso el será su hermano del que la otra vez comento?

-A-a la mansión del Otokage, por favor - El asintió y empezó a caminar, su rostro parecía pensativo y después de unos segundos me pregunto:

-Usted es la esposa del líder de aquí ¿no? Sakura, si no me equivoco.

El no era de por aquí. Era un pueblo pequeño y que no me conociera era extraño, porque siempre andaba dando vueltas alrededor. Y eso me daba más señales de que él era cercano a Sasuke. Ya que mi esposo no era originario de aquí, eso ya me lo había contado la gente de aquí.

-Sí, mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha.

Después de decir mi nombre, el paro y me miro extrañado. Pareciera que lo que le acababa de decir no tuviese sentido.

-El mío, es Itachi Uchiha ¿Usted no me conoce?

¿Éramos parientes? Lo único que me confirmaba era el apellido, pero si no me conocía era porque Sasuke me mantenía aislada de su vida. Él era su familiar, de eso estaba segura. Pero aun no sabía si era su hermano, tío, su papa no podría ser, la edad no lo permitía.

-No, lo siento. Yo soy Uchiha por parte de mi esposo, mi apellido de origen es Haruno.

-¿Haruno?

Una voz masculina interrumpió nuestra conversación. Mande mi mirada al frente y me encontré con un chico Rubio de Ojos azules, con tez blanquecina y mirada sorprendida al verme a mí y luego a mi pequeño bulto que pateaba con ganas de salir. Realmente me estaba tardando mucho y esto ya empezaba a ser doloroso. Ya quería llegar y aliviarme de una vez por todas y lograr conocer a mi pequeño.

-Sí, Haruno Sakura, un gusto y si tienes algún problema ya veremos, ahora tu - Señale a Itachi Uchiha - Llévame de una buena vez a la mansión si no quieres ayudarme a tener a mi hijo.

El mencionado empalideció y con la mirada le indico al rubio que nos siguiera.

-Naruto, ¿La conoces?

Naruto, al parecer el rubio se llamaba así. Naruto... yo ya había escuchado ese nombre, pero ¿Dónde?

-Sakura-chan! Oí que... estaba aquí ¿Dónde están?

-¡¿en el cuarto?!

-ahhh!, ¿Cómo estas...? - se acercó y se puso en frente de el.

-bien... - contesto... mirando una pared de la habitación..

-oye... , estoy aquí - dijo Naruto, pasando su mano enfrente de la cara de ... Y al ver que no reacciono una idea macabra paso por su mente.

Sakura le dio un coco a la cabeza de Naruto, al ver sus intenciones.

-Naruto, ...ha perdido la visita - explico lo más simple posible.

-ahhh! Si es cierto Dattebayo - grito mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Me agarre la cabeza asustada, era la primera vez que recordaba algo. Pero no era para nada tranquilizador, me angustiaba y me provoca un dolor de cabeza irresistible.

-Sakura-chan!

Escuche decir antes de caer desmayada.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando desperté, ya me había aliviado, con la esperanza de poder irme y que mi pequeño estuviera bien, trate de levantarme. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba en mi cuarto completamente sola, exceptuando el cunero donde ansiaba que estuviera mí bebe. Pero por mas intentaba no lograba ni sentarme. Tenía miedo y la soledad de la habitación me perturbaba, no veía señales de mi bebe en ninguna parte.

-¡KARIN!

Empecé gritar desesperadamente, pero nadie respondía. Logre girarme un poco sobre la cama y vi el cunero vacío, mi bebe no estaba. Continúe gritando por un buen rato. Hasta que por la puerta entro una mujer rubia y de buen cuerpo. Preocupada se acercó a mí y me recostó nuevamente como si fuera una muñeca sin voluntad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi bebe?

Ella solo me miro tiernamente, y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza mientas se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama. Sus caricias me parecían reconfortantes, parte de un hogar. Aunque como dice Sasuke, yo no sé qué es eso.

-Soy Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, tus bebes está descansando.

-¿Mis bebes...?

-Si Sakura, tuviste gemelas. Se parecen mucho a ti, aunque te tuvimos que abrir. Ahora mismo estás sedada, fue una cirugía muy compleja y te va doler mucho cuando el efecto pase.

La miraba desconcertada, no la conocía, pero me daba confianza y parecía ser una mujer respetable.

-Gracias, espero no le hayamos causado problemas.

Ella empezó a reír descontroladamente y quien sabe de dónde saco una botella de sake y empezó a tomar. Mi ceja palpito, ahí estaba la señora respetable.

-Tú estabas desmayada y el idiota Uchiha, no apareció ni un segundo. Los únicos que me causaron líos fueron esos mocosos, sobre todo el imperativo de Naruto.

Naruto, otra vez ese nombre. El aire me empezaba a faltar y mi corazón se oprimía. Con gran pesadez moví mi mano hacia mi pecho como apoyo. Estaba en medio de un remolino de emociones, me encontraba emocionada por mis niñas, triste por el abandono de Sasuke y melancólica por esta mujer, Itachi y Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sakura, te ayudare a recordar, por eso estoy aquí.

Empecé a llorar profundamente. Desahogándome en los brazos de esta mujer que me reconforta de mil maneras. En la que veo a una madre. No sé cuánto tiempo llore entre sus brazos, pero todas mis preocupaciones se fueron con esas gotas saladas que estaban suprimidas en mi corazón, oxidándolo.

Al abrir mis ojos, un grupo de jóvenes me miraban emocionados, algunos con lágrimas y otros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No los conocía, de eso estaba segura. Pero aun así me dio un raro júbilo. Me senté rápidamente abochornada pero, al instante, di un ligero grito. Ahora entendía lo que me trataba de decir con que dolería mucho.

-¡Sakura-Chan, con cuidado!

El rubio, que se hacía llamar Naruto se me acerco rápidamente para tomar mi mano preocupado. Los demás hicieron un ademan de acercarse pero Naruto fue más rápido.

-Déjala tranquila, la estas asustando. - Una joven rubio de ojos celestes aparto un "poquito" violento a Naruto.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, ninja de Konoha al igual que todos estos tarados de ahí - Hizo una pausa para señalar a todos los presentes en la habitación - Nosotros te conocemos, somos de la misma generación ¿sabes? - Yo solo negué, realmente no recordaba nada - Lo, lose. No recuerdas nada, eres una idiota ferrada y ahora esta son las consecuencias. - Sus ojos se humedecieron - Hokage-Sama, nos puso al tanto de tu situación, ella se tuvo que ir, tiene que cuidar una aldea, perdonara. - No hacía nada más que negar y asentir con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida - Siempre desee estar en tu parto, Sakura frentesota, pero en estas condiciones es muy triste. - empezó a llora. Quise abrazarla, pero era completamente desconocida para mí. Un chico de pálida apariencia se acercó abrazarla. Todos miraban la escena tristes. Al pensar las cosas no tenía por qué desconfiar de ellos. Porque en parte ellos estaban confiando en mí.

-Fea, hiciste llorar a Ino.

Un tic palpitaba en mi ceja. ¿Con que fea eh?

-¡Fea tu abuela! - Para su desgracia él estaba a mi alcance, así que logre ensartar un certero golpe en su cara de fantasma. La habitación se empezó de llenar de risas, los mire un rato desconcertada, pero después les acompañe, riendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Bien, creo que hay que presentarnos chicos. - Dijo una linda chica de coletas, era como la perfección de una figura japonesa - Bien, yo soy Tenten, me alegra verte de nuevo Sakura. - En respuesta le sonreí.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, me alegra que este bien Sakura-chan -Era una chica hermosa como un día soleado.

-El gusto es mío Hina, háblame de tu, que al contrario yo soy inferior a ti.

-No, como crees, Sakura-Cha... - Paro para corregirse - No, Sakura. Ambas somos iguales y en dado caso tú eres más fuerte que yo.

Tan cálida y humilde, como «un lugar soleado». En definición, somos iguales.

-¡Mi flor de cerezo! - un chico de cabellos negrecidos peinados en forma redonda, tan gracioso como un coco. Y unas cejas de bosques, tan pobladas, me abrazo. Caí adolorida en la cama, en estos momentos agradecía que fuera tan blanda. Todos lo separaron de mí y le dieron una santa golpiza, lo cual les agradecía mucho. Sí que me había dolido.

-Ese idiota, se llama Rock Lee, lo le hagas mucho caso. - Me explico Tenten.

-¡Eso dolió!

-¡Tu cállate!

-¡Falto yo para presentarme! - todos nos habíamos olvidado de Naruto que había caído desmayado después de la violencia de Ino... Ino... su nombre iba acompañado de algo, de eso estaba segura...

-¡Ino - cerda!

-¡Sakura - frentesota!

Ambas nos estábamos encarando. ¡Me había llamado Sakura - frentesota!

-¡Yooooo, Soy NARUTO UZUMAKI, el más genial y guapo de los ninjas en este grandísimo mundo! - Naruto se había subido en mi cama, y grito en frente de nosotras rompiéndonos los tímpanos, era más ruidoso que una gata pariendo.

-¡Cállate, vas a despertar a los niños! - Karin que había entrado regaño a Naruto. En cada uno de sus brazos llevaba una manta rosa envolviendo la tibia y delicada piel de mis niñas. Al entrar Suigetsu la siguió cerrando la puerta, al parecer el, la abrió y al verlos así, se me figuraron una familia.

-El camino de la entrada a mi cama, se me hizo eterno y no dude que la estúpida de Karin iba en cámara lenta solo para molestarme. Por fin estuvo a mi lado y me acomodo con sumo cuidado en cada uno de mis brazos a mis pequeñas. Tan finas, pequeñas y dulces, con esa piel rojiza y arrugada por estar tanto tiempo protegidos, parecía una delicada flor. Ambas estaban dormidas y sus finas pestañas en cascada protegían sus ojos. Se movieron inquietas y de manera sincronizada abrieron sus ojos, unos pequeños renegridos y otros delicados verdosos como pasto. Me miraron con cierta incertidumbre y en repuesta les sonreí. Ellas hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Que hermosuras! ¡Sakura-chan déjame cargar una!

Antes de poder responder, Naruto ya cargaba una de mis crías. Las sujetaba con extremo cuidado y a pesar de haber tomado la iniciativa, se veía el temor en sus ojos de lastimarla. Sonreí enternecida y decidí confiar en él.

Observe a la que tenía en brazos, y la estuve arrullando por un rato. Hasta que con la misma agilidad de Naruto, Ino la aparto de mis brazos. Todos se hicieron en bolita para contemplar a mis niñas y ellas sonreían al pasar de brazo en brazo. No los conocía. Pero era extremadamente feliz de tenerlos aquí, a mi lado. Y con nombres en mi mente, debo tomar una decisión de cómo llamarles.


	19. Chapter 19

-Gracias por venir...

La puerta se cerró tras la última visita. Sakura se hubiera dejado caer a la cama si no fuera por sus niñas que estaban entre sus brazos. Ambas estaban dormidas ante la atenta protección de su madre. Habían pasado exactamente seis días desde que aquellas criaturas habían nacido y ya toda la aldea las había conocido y bendecido, ganándose el amor automáticamente de todos en ese lugar. Ella estaba más que contenta y agradecida por ello. Nunca se había sentido tan apreciada y agradecida por el amor que toda la gente en la aldea. Pero aun así algo le faltaba y eso era causante de sus suspiros desolados. De ese vacío que acunaba en su pecho a pesar de esa toda esa felicidad. Y el único causante de ello era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, su marido, quien no se había dignado a ir a visitarlas. ¿En verdad no le importaba ella ni sus pequeñas?

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Necesitaba respuestas y estaba decidida a conseguirlas. No se quedaría ahí sentada como si nada al ver que su "esposo", si es que podía llamarlo así, estaba feliz de la vida ignorándolas. Por ella hubiera estado bien que el la olvidara pero a sus hijas no les podía hacer eso. Ellas eran criaturas inocentes que merecían un padre que las cuidara. A pesar de que había mucha gente dispuesta a hacerlo como sus amigos de Konoha que iban y venían visitándolas y haciendo misiones cortas para verlas más seguido. Era una acción muy linda y ella lo agradecía, todos ellos se habían ganado su cariño y le gustaba platicar con ellos sobre su pasado, que aseguran haber vivido con ella. Sus aventuras con ellos habían sido muy divertidas y en la mayoría siempre ocurría algo digno de recordar. Naruto, el rubio imperativo que había conocido apenas hace unos días, ya se había ganado un lugar muy adentro de su corazón gracias a su bondad y fortaleza y muchas más virtudes que había logrado descubrir de el en tan poco tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos. El sería un buen padre, pero no para sus hijas. Ellas tenían uno y aunque lo tuviera que moler a golpes para hacerlo recapacitar lo lograría.

Las meció por última vez antes de acunarlas en la cama. No le gustaba dejarlas solas pero necesitaba averiguar que estaba sucediendo o nunca armaría el desordenado puzzle que estaba hecho su corazón y su cuerpo. No pudo lograr un parto normal por su repentino desmayo y tuvieron que actuar quirúrgicamente, por lo que su cuerpo aún estaba muy resentido aun con su rápida mejoría lo que tenía muy sorprendida a Karin y a sus médicos y siempre le preguntaban si estaba haciendo algún tratamiento aparte del que le recetaban lo cual les respondía negativamente. Aunque ella ya se hacía una idea. En las madrugadas siente como una energía va recorriendo su cuerpo, lentamente después de recordar unas palabras vagas y extrañas que hacían que el dolor desapareciera y lograra concebir al sueño, pero eso nunca se lo había dicho a alguien. En esos instantes no sabía quién era su enemigo o aliado.

Aguantando el dolor se recargo en la cama caminando lentamente hacia su silla de ruedas. La odiaba sí, pero odiaba más estar encerrada todo el día. Cuando la visitaban sus amigos de Konoha al verlos les pedía inmediatamente que la acompañaran al jardín de la mansión. Si venían en grupo ellos cuidaban a las niñas mientras ella sentía la libertad por medio del aire que acariciaba sus pulmones mientras las nubes creaban formas en el cielo para entretenerla. Y a veces con lágrimas en los ojos se preguntaba si antes ella vivía rodeada de esa sensación de libertad que tanto anhelaba. O si solo quería conocer más lugares que esa aldea.

El mundo era infinito, puesto ante ella para recorrerlo pareciendo una broma cruel hacia su ser encerrado en la aldea del sonido amarrada a su esposo de noche y de día. Al aparecer Sasuke la creía tonta, que nunca se iba a dar cuenta que cada charco que pisaba era Suigetsu o cada ave que giraba en el cielo era amiga de Juugo y que Karin tenía monitoreado su chackra las 24 horas de cada día de esos meses que había estado viviendo a su lado, él era el ingenuo. Estaba bien de que la menospreciara, no era una ninja tan buena como todos ellos ni tampoco un superhéroe del sonido pero se había estado esforzando para no ser una inútil, todo ese tiempo había estudiado una enfermería básica, tareas del hogar y una que otra cosita útil que estudiaba del mundo ninja y del uso del chackra solo que de eso ultimo faltaba ponerlo en práctica para saber si había aprendido bien.

Todo eso y más iba a reclamarle ahora mismo a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Karin! - grito a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Qué quieres pelos de chicle?! - No tardo mucho tiempo antes de aparecer ante ella.

-Te encargo a las bebes - Karin alzo una ceja ante la orden. Pero no dijo nada. Era la primera vez que Sakura le daba una orden y esperaba que fuera por algo importante. Si no, ya tendría tiempo para reclamarle como se merecía por creerse tanto. Paso de lado sin hacerle caso, tomo un libro de la estantería de Sakura y se recostó en la cama sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que al ordenarle le estaba dando directo en el orgullo pero por culpa de Sasuke ella estaba obligada a obedecerle. Pero también agradecía que confiara en ella y obedeciera sin decir nada.

-Gracias - Susurro antes de impulsar la silla hacia la salida dirigiéndose a la oficina de Sasuke. Pero lo que nunca espero encontrarse fue a Sasuke dando vueltas a fuera de su habitación en un dilema superior a él para hacer que se desesperara de esa forma, dando vueltas fuera de su cuarto sin darse cuenta de su salida.

Se le quedo viendo por varios minutos y Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse, pero para ella fue tiempo suficiente para ver lo cansado que estaba, las grandes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos y lo transparente de su piel por falta de muchas cosas, entre ellas el descanso. Algo había que lo estaba atormentando y no lo dejaba reposar ni un segundo. Era sorprendente que no hubiera recaído ya a estas alturas. A pesar de su musculatura no lograba tapar su delgadez extrema, él no estaba comiendo ni un poco. Agradecía que al menos estuviera tomando agua. Y se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba molestando al grado de estarse matándose lentamente.

-Sasuke - Hablo suavemente tomando su mano para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. El giro rápidamente encarándola sorprendido. Pero eso fue un error. Sakura llevo su mano a su rostro sorprendida, Sasuke estaba acabado. No soportaba verlo así era doloroso.

Con un pequeño jalón logro agacharlo a su altura sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Lo abrazo y empezó a llorar. A pesar de todas las cosas que le había hecho y de su abandono. De alguna manera lo quería y no lograba verlo así sin sentir nada. Y de alguna manera iba a ayudarlo. Pero no ahora. Las bebes empezaron a llorar, tenían hambre y era la única que podía solucionar eso. Ayudo a parar a Sasuke, que no había dicho nada y entro a la habitación sola, pero empezó a reír a ver a Karin con su cara de espanto sin saber qué hacer para callar a esas dos criaturas.

-Deja de reírte y ven a callar a estas dos - Le entrego a las niñas e inmediatamente les di pecho, Sakura tampoco soportaba mucho que lloraran.

-Gracias, Karin - Ella en respuesta bufo - No te enojes, sé que puedo contar contigo zanahoria. Por eso, por favor. Mete a ese cabeza de chorlito y recuéstalo en la cama. - Karin le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza pero de nuevo obedeció, al parecer hoy no tenía ganas de hablar. Al ver a Sasuke también empezó a llorar. Pero ella específicamente sabía que era de dolor, ella lo amaba y no soportaba verlo así, a su amado. Si tan solo ella hubiera estado más al pendiente de él y no lo hubiera obedecido, Sasuke no hubiera estado así.

-Sasuke - El, la miro sin ninguna expresión pero hizo el ademan de irse en dirección a su oficina. Pero ella se puso enfrente impidiéndole el paso. Hubiera aquerido abrasarlo pero sabía el repudio que le tenía al contacto físico, lo único prudente que se le había ocurrido era taparle el paso. Pero ahora ¿Qué procedía? Se limpió las lágrimas, desechando la idea de siquiera pedirle que entrara al cuarto de Sakura cuando él había estado evitando esta. - Sasuke-Kun, la pelos de... digo Sakura me pidió llevarte a su cuar... to...

Sus ojos se abrieron reflejando con sorpresa, en sus pupilas, el Sharingan de Sasuke. Que al escuchar eso su rostro se descompuso. El no iría a ese cuarto ni muerto y si tenía que deshacerse de Karin para irse de allí, lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero cuando había activado su Sharingan y estaba a punto de atacarla, su vista se nublo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y derrumbándolo en un instante.

Sakura estaba acomodando a las niñas de nuevo en la cuna, ya más tranquilas y satisfechas. Cuando oyó el grito de Karin y un fuerte golpe. Agarro con fuerza las ruedas de su silla y salió rápidamente al ver lo que había ocurrido. Ahogo un grito en su garganta al ver a Sasuke en el suelo y los ojos llenos de sangre. Pensó en lo peor. Pero una extraña energía proveniente del Uchiha la animo. Era una luz negrecía, pequeña pero tranquilizadora y en cierta manera reconfortante en ese momento.

-¡Idiota! ¡Mojarra apestosa! - La voz de Karin se descomponía en cada grito - ¡Suigetsu, ven por favor! -Ya este grado Karin estaba desesperada, con la angustia anidando en su pecho los insultos que siempre pensaba para Suigetsu se habían esfumado.

El mencionado no tardo mucho en venir corriendo con la cara descompuesta llena de pavor y era comprensible. Cualquiera que oyera, sobre todo el, a Karin llamarlo sin insultarle, hablándole con un por favor y la voz descompuesta pensaría que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Aunque al verla sobre el pecho de un Sasuke tendido en el suelo sollozando su cara pasó por variar extrañas etapas: primero al enojo, luego a la extrañeza, luego tristeza y por ultimo preocupación. Sin siquiera decir algo, agarro el hombro de Karin para llamar su atención. Ella volteo a verle con los ojos rojos y la cara mojada, el hizo una mueca de enojo y con la cabeza le indico que se apartara. Karin asintió y se retiró de allí, al instante el espadachín cargo a Sasuke sobre su espalda y ya con una gran capacidad de adivinar lo que pensaban lo llevo al cuarto de Sakura, las niñas les veían curiosas sin saber que pasaba pero deseosas de saberlo. Lo dejo caer en la cama y salió de la habitación sin más. Estaba que se lo llevaba... ¡bah! No lograba soportar el ver como la estúpida de Karin se sobajaba por el Uchiha vengador. A penas hace unas horas, antes de oír el grito desgarrador de Karin, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Que él quería a esa pelirroja como algo más que una persona a quien molestar para pasar el tiempo, el, la quería bien, como ella a Sasuke. Pero ella nunca le querría a él. Y como juntarse con Sasuke durante tanto tiempo, le había infectado de aquella cosa llamada venganza que el Uchiha siempre se había cargado. Para desquitarse llevo al inconsciente pelinegro al lugar que había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo: La habitación de Sakura. Si, dulce, dulce venganza. Aquello se sentía genial, lo haría más seguido.

Mientras tanto Karin con los ojos aguados se encargaba de atender a Sasuke sin importarle los tres pares de ojos al pendiente de cada una de sus acciones. Ya para ese instante el joven vengador se encontraba con suero y otras extrañas, y otras no tanto, máquinas y uno que otra medicina o utensilio. Todo parecía ya tranquilo, por el momento no podían hacer otra cosa más que limpiarle. Sakura se ofreció pero con un sonoro "¡No!" Karin se lo impidió. En situaciones normales se hubiera puesto a discutir con ella, pero ahora no era momento. Suspiro y dando un giro sobre la silla de ruedas llego al lado del cunero. Para controlar sus nervios jugaba con sus hijas tratando de desviar su atención de la situación. Y lo estaba logrando hasta que un estruendo la espanto, al voltear hacia el origen del ruido encontró a Karin hincada en el suelo temblando sin poder levantarse y aun preocupado Suigetsu que la cargo con extraño cuidado viniendo de él, ya que el espadachín sabia controlar ese lado sanguinario de su interior pero aun así era un bruto para ciertas cosas y lo que estaba haciendo era una de ellas.

-¿Karin, Suigetsu que sucede? - Pregunto demasiado tarde, los dos miembros de Taka ya habían desaparecido entre los pasillos. Giro las ruedas de su silla y se acercó hacia Sasuke, su camisa estaba alzada tapándole la cabeza y dejando ver su trabajado abdomen que en otra situación le hubieran parecido atractivos pero ahora, llenos de moretones, rasguños, sangre seca y pequeñas artes de piel muerta sobre la que estaba naciendo nueva, eran una imagen horrible y preocupante para ella.

-Por dios, Sasuke, te estas matando en vida - Susurro más para ella misma que para él,


	20. Chapter 20

Treinta días, setecientas veinte horas y en total dos millones quinientos noventa dos mil segundos, mucho tiempo que pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Sus hijas ya tenían el mes y durante todo ese tiempo había muchas cosas que no cuadraban en el panorama. Todo en la aldea seguía igual de tranquilo y solo los médicos más famosos de ahí se habían enterado del decaimiento de su líder con el cual no había podido hablar de ninguna manera, lo cual le frustraba y ni como negarlo, le preocupaba también.

Después del incidente afuera de su cuarto todo su alrededor cambio. Sasuke inmediatamente después de despertar, mando a hacer una torre aparte para liderar, según él, más seguro y libre de distracciones. Pero, los que vivían ahí, sabían perfectamente que lo que quería lograr era alejarse de Sakura. Y desde ese entonces ella ha estado más sola que nunca.

Sus amigos la habían dejado de visitar y según la aldea no tenía ninguna posibilidad de contacto con la de Konoha. Suigetsu y Karin ya no se hablan ni miran, parecía que hasta dejan de respirar cuando están cerca, algo había pasado entre ellos y lo querían ocultar. Pero sea lo que sea que escondieran era más que obvio que estaban bien liados entre ellos. Todos lograban darse cuenta de que misteriosamente ambos desaparecían juntos desde que Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado de asistentes o de que Karin se sonrojaba cuando veía a Suigetsu o de que se escondía de él, fracasando inmediatamente al ser descubierta por el albino y llevársela a "escondidas", según ellos.

Toda su vida hasta ese día, después de dejar la silla de ruedas, se limitaba a despertar antes que sus niñas, arreglarse, despertarlas, darles de comer, arreglarlas, darles de comer a ellas, llevarlas a sus clases interactivas y regresar a la habitación con ellas dormidas y ponerse a estudiar. Claro que estar encerrada le había ayudado a aprender sobre ninjutsu médico y a recordar varias cosas sobre esto, había veces que leía algo y al segundo después recordaba cómo hacerlo sin ninguna falla, se podría considerar ¿una ninja médica principiante? Tal vez si pusiera más en práctica sus conocimientos seria de ayuda en la aldea. Pero estar confinada a una mansión no era nada favorable, ya que no lograba hacer nada sin que su "marido" lo supiera y mandara a un guardia a vigilarla. No podía andar sola, no lograba salir de la casa sin tener que pedir permiso y si lo conseguía la mayoría de las veces tenía que ser sin las niñas ¡joder, ni que fuera a huir!

Algo nadaba mal, muchas piezas no encajaban. Por más que daba vueltas a la situación no podía controlarla. ¿Controlarla? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta? Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decidir por ella sola, jamás pudo siquiera tener por un segundo el control. Tal vez la manera correcta de decirlo era que no lograba acostumbrarse a esa vida que no encajaba con su personalidad. Ella Sakura Haruno, nunca de los nuncas, sería la princesa confinada en una torre (en este caso mansión) en espera de ser rescatada por su príncipe azul. Menos de dejar su vida con tal de estar al lado de su marido, por dios, la edad media queda atrás.

Deseaba libertad, aquella que su ser anhelaba y la cual obtendría. No iban a creer que había desaprovechado 2, 592,000 segundos de su vida así como si nada, claro que no, no la dejaban salir de la mansión sin vigilancia pero adentro podía hacer lo que quisiera sin darle cuentas a nadie. Así es como después de una agitada tarde logro salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No fue muy difícil realmente. Durante unos días había analizando la manera en que la tenían vigilada en una casota las veinticuatro horas, no era complejo, más bien, era una vigilancia para alguien que había dejado de ser ninja desde que perdió sus recuerdos. Pero nadie, a parte del antiguo equipo Taka, sabía que ella era una, lo recordaba vagamente y cada vez que lo pensaba podía sentir el aire chocar contra su piel mientras corría hacia las aventuras, al lado de sus amigos.

Vaya que ya había recordado muchas cosas, algunas no tan claras, pero algunas sentía que las revivía. Cuanto deseaba ver a Naruto, contarle que lo había recordado en su mayoría y cuán importante era para ella. A Tsunade-sama, aquella señora con a que compartía gran empatía, la que ayudo a aliviarla y la que le enseño tantas cosas, su segunda madre. Ahora añoraba todo eso, extrañaba a Konoha.

Ella era ninja, alumna de una de las grandes sannis. Aquella que escapo por un momento de su "hogar" y logro engañar a sus vigilantes, quienes monitoreaban su chackra las 24 horas. Solo tuvo que llenar una esfera con suficiente chackra para hacerse pasar por ella y escondiendo su chackra, escapo por unos momentos. La esfera de chackra y el sueño de sus pequeñas solo le daban aproximadamente unas dos horas de libertad que aprovecharía al máximo.

Era una tarde tranquila, no había mucho ajetreo pero aun así tenía que tener cuidado en que nadie supiera su identidad. Bajo el gorro de su capa un poco más para evitar que unas mechas rosadas salieran a la luz, no sabía cuanta gente de su "marido" merodeaban el lugar y no podía bajar la guardia. Suspiro, eso no era un paseo o al menos uno no muy tranquilo.

La gente le volteaba a ver intrigada, no muchos extranjeros visitaban el lugar y Sakura parecía una. Pero a la pelirosa no le importo, continuo con su pequeño "pasescape", que fue como decidió decirle a su paseo- escape de esa tarde. Muchos puestos de comida rápida se abrieron dando más luz a las calles y que estas se llenaran de gente en familias o en parejas que salían a disfrutar la noche que le siguió a la tarde.

Inspiro hondo y sonrió, extrañaba toda esa libertad. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr sin rumbo, hasta que sus pies no pudieran más y llegar tan lejos hasta regresar a su hogar, hasta volver a Konoha. Claro que no se hubiera ido sin sus niñas, pero una carrera rapidita no estaba más y como decíamos la hubiera hecho sin miramientos pero después de dos pasos choco contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien quien la capturo en el aire tomando su muñeca y evitándole un buen golpe.

Sakura cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que decaía esperando el golpetazo que le esperaba por andar de distraída pero el golpe nunca llego, abrió un ojo aun no creyendo que no había caído, temerosa de encontrarse con alguien que conociera y la volviera a encerrar. Pero lo único que encontró fue a un joven de cabellera negra y larga sujeta perfectamente por un lazo, con unas ojeras en su rostro que lo único que hacían era que luciera más su pálida piel, mostrándole más guapo y maduro y con una ropa oscura que marcaba perfectamente su musculatura.

Sakura ya había visto toda esa perfección la cual confundió con la del otro Uchiha prófugo de su justicia y cuando le encontrará no se libraría de ella, de eso podría estar seguro Sasuke Uchiha. Volvió a la realidad cuando su brazo fue jalado y la gorra de su capa regreso a su cabeza, estaba tan distraída que no había notado cuando esta había caído y mucho menos noto que ahora se encontraba contra su pecho resguardada y segura.

-¿estás bien? - susurro contra su oído haciéndola estremecer ante aquel contacto tan íntimo. Sakura solo logro asentir mientras se recostaba en su pecho, aspirando su aroma a lavanda.

-¡Mira mama, que bonita pareja! - Un pequeño niño que pasaba por ahí les señalo totalmente emocionado ante la aparente muestra de cariño de Sakura e Itachi, ambos se sonrojaron y se alejaron rápidamente. Pero el azabache no tardo en ponerse a su altura y tranquilamente rozo la comisura de sus labios, aparentando un beso tierno ante los demás.

Sakura sentía su corazón correr agitado queriéndosele salir del pecho. Su cara estaba más roja que nunca y su pulso acelerado le recordaba que estaba viva y no era ningún sueño. Como los que había tenido, aquellos tan borrosos y confusos que le dejaban ganas de ver a esa persona que aparecía en ellos de manera anónima, sin mostrar la cara.

-¿te están persiguiendo? - Aquella pregunta le devolvió a la cruel realidad y, esta vez, no fue su aliento chocar contra su piel lo que le hizo estremecerse. Fue la pregunta tan directa que le causo terror. La ojijade negó con duda, esperaba que no la hubieran descubierto. -Bien, pues ahora todos creen que somos pareja y quieren verte la cara... así que... Creo que lo mejor será irnos como si nada ocurriera al hotel donde me estoy hospedando. - Sakura al escuchar eso se alejó levemente asustada para verle la cara, el parecía divertirse con su reacción o eso podía decir la sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. - Vaya, por tu capa pensé que estabas ocultando tu identidad y creo poder ayudarte. Eres casada, yo no me meto en esas cosas. - Siguió su camino dejando detrás a una pelirrosa en shock. Pensando en lo mujeriego ególatra que se vio hace unos instantes y sin embargo parecía querer ayudarle de verdad. Giro rápidamente a ver si podía alcanzarlo pero choco de nuevo contra su pecho - Sabia que algo estaba sucediendo, vámonos y agacha la cabeza. - Ella obedeció sin rechistar y el camino al hotel se le hizo rápido.

Al llegar se encontró con una cabaña de paso muy oculta y lejos de la demás civilización, sencilla pero acogedora.

-Un hotel eh, me imagino como es para ti una mansión - Dijo en tono de burla.

-Pues sería como este, solo que con la persona que amo. Es todo lo que necesito para sentirme afortunado - Contesto sencillo pero no dispuesto a contestar más preguntas. Se dejó caer en su sillón eh invito a Sakura a hacer lo mismo en otro situado al frente de él. - Puedes quitarte la capa si quieres, me asegure de que nadie nos siguiera - Sakura asintió e hizo lo que le sugirió Itachi. Podía confiar en él, al fin de cuentas esta era la segunda vez que la salvaba. Al quitársela la dejo en una silla cerca de ahí y se sentó bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

Se sentía abochornada. Nunca antes había estado ante una mirada tan intensa, solo concentrada en ella. La ojijade tenía la culpa, por las prisas solo se había dejado un short corto que dejaba a la vista sus largas y blancas piernas y en la parte superior solo llevaba una camisa blanca, delgada de tirantes. Absolutamente iba muy descubierta para su gusto.

-Gracias por salvarme hoy y por ayudarme el otro día en el bosque - Haciéndose lo más pequeña posible, como tratando de desaparecer, le agradeció.

-No hay de que agradecer Sa-ku-ra, pero me gustaría saber de quién te escondías hace un rato. - Arrastro su nombre haciéndola estremecer. Eso le gustaba al azabache, le causaba una mezcla de diversión con un deje de seguridad en su hombría. Pero no era solo eso, esa chiquilla le daba confianza y paz interior como la que no había sentido después de recordar aquel suceso tan desgarrador que estaba marcado en la historia de su clan. Suspiro, Sakura Uchiha o Sakura Haruno, como a ella le gutara que le dijeran, tenía que ver con su pasado no había duda de ello. Esa joven era la niña que había soñado la otra noche, su particular tono de cabello se lo confirmaba. Ella le había salvado cuando había quedado herido después de un "entrenamiento" con su compañero de Akatsuki, Kisame. Pero era todo lo que lograba recordar. Su memoria paro en cuanto puso un pie en la cabaña donde ella lo llevo para curarle y quería saber más, y tal vez aquella pelirosa le podía ayudar.

-De mi marido - Se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando - Últimamente eh estado encerrada y hoy logre escapar para volver a encerrarme en tu "hotel"

-¿Hubieras preferido quedarte haya afuera y que te capturaran? - Se defendió. Parecía feliz con la escena, nunca había tenido tanta tranquilidad después de huir de Konoha hace años. Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada, punto para él.

-No, realmente, no. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo debo volver a casa con mis pequeñas. - Se paró dispuesta a irse y ante de dar siquiera un paso se detuvo frente a Itachi y le miro directamente a los ojos - ¿Tu eres de Konoha, no? - El asintió en afirmación - Bien, quisiera saber si todo estaba bien. Tengo unos amigos, los que vinieron la otra vez con la Hokage y quisiera saber si están bien o...

-¿En serio? - Interrumpió el azabache con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de asco en su rostro. Estaba disgustado con la hipocresía de aquella muchacha y pensar que él quería confiar en ella - Después de decir que son escoria y no deseas que se te acerquen ¿Quieres saber cómo están? Pues bien, están destruidos, querida. Ellos te han buscado por mucho tiempo para que tú los rechazaras. Naruto no lo creyó nunca y ha intentado venir diciendo que algo debía de estar pasando, que tú no eras capaz de decir algo así. Es por eso que estoy aquí Sakura, para que me digas que sucede, porque el mundo se ha vuelto tan complicado - Para ese momento él también se encontraba de pie, frente a una Sakura con la cabeza gacha y con miles de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. - Ayúdame. Dame las respuestas que yo necesito. ¿Estás aquí contra tu voluntad?- Sakura se abrazó como modo de protección y dubitativamente asintió. Itachi suspiro y continúo. - ¿Tu esposo es Sasuke Uchiha? - Volvió a asentir - ¡Joder! Me contaron que se había vuelto un idiota pero no creí que para tanto.

Se había alejado de la Haruno para caminar en círculos por toda la habitación. Eso era el colmo, su hermano había sido un criminal de clase S, había tratado de matar a sus compañeros de equipo y hasta había secuestrado a su compañera de equipo y habían tenido hijas y ¿todo eso contra su voluntad? ¡Por dios! Él no iba poder defenderlo de todo eso, ni siquiera sabía exactamente si quería hacerlo. Había cometido atrocidades. O al menos eso pensaba él.

-¿Cómo están tus bebes? ¿Las alimenta bien? ¿Les da lo necesario para sobrevivir? - El azabache se había vuelto a acercar ahora abarcando a Sakura que ya había estallado en llanto.

-Sí, nos trata bien. Pero tú eres algo de Sasuke ¿no? - Itachi asintió torciendo la boca, ahora no estaba muy orgulloso de ser algo de el - Me dijo una vez que todo su clan había fallecido y que lo único que le quedaba es su hermano mayor ¿eres tú?

-Si - Respondió indeciso. No quería perder la obvia confianza que la chica le había ofrecido.

-Me alegro, se ve que eres una buena persona. - Itachi la miro como si fuera un objeto raro, de los que hoy en día ya no hay, al ver su reacción de tranquilidad - Él ha estado muy grave de salud y no me deja acercarme a él. Sé que es un imbécil de primera pero le quiero de alguna manera y estoy intranquila. Tal vez a ti te deje acercártele y saber cómo se encuentra...

-No- Interrumpió -Él no me dejara acercármele. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte a escapar y después veremos que hago con ese cabeza de chorlito. Por ahora vamos a tratar de seguir viéndonos a escondidas y a compartir información en lo que Konoha ve cómo podemos rescatarlas. También si lograr ver algo extraño seria esencial que nos lo comunicaras, al parecer le sonido planea algo y sospechamos que no es nada bueno.

-Creo que está bien. Pero quiero aclararte a ti y espero les hagas saber a los demás que yo nunca dije eso, que yo los quiero mucho. Y por diles especialmente a Naruto y a Tsunade-Sama que les recuerdo y los extraño mucho - Sakura Haruno había vuelto a recuperar fuerzas de luchar. Ya no estaba sola. Se volvió a poner la capa con una sonrisa en su cara. Itachi se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta. Una cabaña, un trato de información compartida, a escondidas... - Gracias...- Antes de irse, se giró para poder verse una última vez más y con alegría ambos pudieron pronunciar

-Te recuerdo...


End file.
